Cuantos Cuentos Cuento
by Chokehold
Summary: Un mes en la casa Cullen: La tipica madre Hippie, el papa Bethoveen, los hijos Frikis y Charlie y Renée en su segunda luna de miel. ¿Algo más podria esta a mi favor? .:EdxBells:.
1. Prefacio

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento.**

_Chokehold._

Prefacio

* * *

Todo se me vino a los pies. Mis padres aún tenían aquella sonrisita antipática encima de sus rostros. Me encorve y abrí la boca, sin balbucear o repetir nada, solo de sorpresa. Ellos siguieron con su posesita infalible esperando que yo sonriera al igual que ellos.

_¡Oh no!_, eso jamás.

Pestañee por primera vez después de que mi padre menciono aquel apellido – terrorífico para mi vida – y sobre todo para mi pobre y triste corazón. Sabia de todas formas que eran irresponsables, pero. ¿Tan irresponsables?.

Mire a Charlie, suplicando que aquello no fuera verdad, pero el solo asintió feliz, esperando, aún, mi grito de victoria y locura por aquella propuesta tan 'encantadora y familiar', luego mire a mi madre, que rebosaba en la felicidad mentirosa en la que se había convencido.

_¡No puede ser verdad!_

- ¿Los…s Cullen? – Pregunte con sorpresa, casi sin aire.

- Los Cullen – Sonrió feliz Charlie, asintiendo, creyendo hacer una figura paterna infalible.

Las sonrisas de mis padres crecieron aún más al no darse cuenta si mi expresión era de sorpresa mala o sorpresa buena, era obvio que había concedido la primera opción.

¡Oh no! - Me repetí mentalmente


	2. Mal Presagio

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento.**

_Chokehold_

Mal presagio

* * *

Saque la llave del contacto del monovolumen y respire tranquila.

_Viernes._

Y lo mejor; viernes sin padres.

Charlie y Renée estaban haciendo maletas para su segunda luna de miel, algo, 'exagerada'; no solo por su destino – ¿Hawai? – si no más bien por que no contrataron una 'niñera' para su única y _adorable_ hija. Pero cabe destacar que tengo más años…mentales, que mi madre.

Entre tarareando una canción de un comercial de Shampoo, algo sumamente extraño en mi, y más aún, escalofriante. Abrí la puerta principal con la cerradura y luego entre, iba a exclamar un grito de llegada cuando algo me asusto. Más bien alguien, mejor aún, algunos.

Charlie y Renée…

…Sentados, pacíficamente, en el sillón…

…Igual a problemas.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a mi madre sentada pacíficamente en el sillón. Puedo decir con total seguridad que mi madre era de todo menos una persona pacifica, y si uno no la veía en movimiento, eran dos cosas: Estaba muerta o había venido mi abuela a visitarnos. Algo extremadamente inusual en mi casa, ya que las dos no se llevaban ni se hablaban.

Pero Charlie…

…De él no me extrañaba, de todas formas, aún me recorría aquel extraño escalofrió por la espalda tan solo mirarlo sentado al lado de Renée.

Hasta la fecha, _Abuelita _no nos visitaría en navidad. ¿Por qué Renée esta atornillada en aquel sofá de caucho junto a Charlie y se ven tan felices?

_Luna de miel, luna de miel_

Debe ser su segunda luna de miel – me repetí mentalmente

– ¡Bella, mi amor! – Me saludo Renée, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y Charlie lo imitaba – ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

– B-bien – Balbuce, aún sin poder creérmelo

– Toma asiento, por favor Bella – Me indico mi padre, apuntando un pequeño sitial a mis espaldas.

Me senté aún perpleja sin quitarme la mochila de mis hombros. Renée se aclaro la garganta y Charlie se acomodo un poco más en el sillón encaramando su espalda con el respaldo. Los mire con curiosidad.

– Bella – Empezó Renée, al fin – Bueno, como sabrás, nos iremos a nuestra segunda luna de miel y…

– ¿Y…? – Pregunte, aguardando lo peor.

Mi madre suspiro cerrando los ojos, sabia lo impaciente que era a la hora de estas noticias no-gratas.

– ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme, Bella? – Pregunto Renée, poniendo los ojos en blanco, asentí y siguió con su relato – Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, mañana nos vamos… – Quise decir un 'lo sé' pero me contuve – Y, queríamos hablar de eso contigo.

¡Oh!, era eso.

Me imagine a Renée y a Charlie como profesores de mi escuela, los dos con lentes con cien grados de aumento, reglas metálicas y látigos.

**Manual de superviv****encia hogareña de los Swan**

_Paso 1: ¡No invitar a desconocidos!_

_Paso 2: ¡No le habrás la puertas a desconocidos!_

_Paso 3: ¡No se te ocurra hacer fiestas!_

_Paso 4: ¡Por nada del mundo invites a la abuela a la casa!_

_Paso 5: ¡Estudia!_

_Paso 6: ¡No hables con terroristas de Irak!_

_Paso 7: ¡No consumas drogas!_

_Paso 8: ¡No compres tonteras!_

_Paso 9: ¡No salgas de noche!_

_Paso 10: ¡No bebas los licores que tiene Charlie para sus noches de juerga por que son caros y te __costaría toda una vida pagar uno!_

Y aún faltaban los mandamientos.

– ¡¿Bella?!,¡Isabella Swan, despierta! – Me grito Charlie, sacudiéndome fuertemente de los hombros.

– ¡Estoy bien, Charlie! – atine a decir.

Otra ausencia, rayos.

– ¡Bueno Bella! – Exclamo Renée, ya sin paciencia – Lo que intentamos decirte es que….

– ¡Pasaras un mes en la casa de los Cullen! – Sonrió feliz Charlie - ¡Empezando por hoy!

**Sé** que quede con la boca abierta

**Sé** que mi impresión no fue la más correcta

Pero también **sé**; que eso no me lo esperaba

– ¡¿Qué?! – Chille de terror

– ¡Ellos están ansioso por la idea!, va… hacer una pequeña adaptación de nueva familia. – me sonrió.

Me quede congelada en el asiento. ¿Cómo reaccionar?, ¿Como sentir?, ¿Qué pensar?, ¿Cómo decirles a mis padres la verdad sin lastimar sus sentimientos?, ¿¡Qué debía decir!?. Sentí mi mandíbula abajo y de apoco la levante hasta quedar bien sujeta mis labios, alineados en una línea recta y sin la menor mueca de 'felicidad'.

– ¿Qué? – Volví a repetir, un poco más calmada.

– Amor, no queríamos que te quedaras solas en esta casa tan grande – Dijo Renée

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Los Cullen viven en una mansión._

– Y que no le abrieras a extraños – Siguió Charlie, preocupado

_¡__Los Cullen son extraños para mi!_

– ¡Y no queríamos que invitaras a la abuela! – Exclamo Renée con miedo en sus ojos.

_¡La abuela viene sola sin necesidad de una invitación!_

_Los Cullen_ – Dije en mi fuero interno, tratando de tragar la idea de vivir un mes en su casa.

¡Los Cullen!, ¡Por Dios!

¡Esa era la familia más rara del pueblo y mejores amigos de Charlie y Renée!.

¿Por qué diablos no pueden tener amigos normales como la gente normal que se llevan bien que aparece en las _pelis_?, ¿¡Por que justo tenían que ser 'mejores-estupidos-amigos' de la familia más rara de la ciudad!?, ¿Por qué tenia que cuidarme una familia ignorante sin ningún conocimiento culto y que no compartía mis mismo intereses?

Me prepare mentalmente para mi grito sacado de una película de terror

– ¡Están-lo-cos! – Chille con todas mis fuerza, levantándome del sitial - ¡Prefiero estar sola a que irme a ese…manicornio!

– ¡Oh, vamos Bella! – Reclamo Charlie – ¡Te lo pasaras genial!, todos allí son unos amores y te cuidaran bien. Aparte de que este mes justo coinciden con tus vacaciones. – Me sonrió de forma paternal…

Pero de todas formas no pudo cubrir todo mi mal genio

– ¡Por Dios, Charlie! – Grite - ¡Están locos… todos los de esa familia!

– ¡Amor!, son buena gente y amable, te servirá para socializar con varias personas aparte de tu grupo cerrado de gente.

– ¡vaya! – Exclame con ironía

– No lo pongas más difícil Bella, por favor – Dijo Renée, perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia en su acento

Ahora no tenía escapatoria

Había hecho enojar a Renée.

No rechiste cuando Renée me mando-obligo hacer mis maletas y poner ropa necesaria para mi estadía. Subí lentamente las escaleras pensando en todo lo que me aguardaría tan solo en aquella semana. Sorpresas, si, muchas sorpresas.

Los Cullen estaba integrado por la familia del año:

Y Empezamos por el padre de la familia loca: Carlisle, alias, _Beethoven._

Él jefe del hogar se puede descifrar con dos palabras. Excelente Músico. Según con lo que me había proporcionado Charlie referente a 'información confidencial', Carlisle había tocado en grandes orquestas sinfónicas, participo en varias escuelas prestigiosas del mundo musical y nunca tubo un banda. Hasta el día de hoy ejerce su oficio de músico.

¿En que parte del mundo existiría un músico que no fuera loco?

Carlisle no seria la excepción.

Loco, **confirmado.**

Segundo espécimen humano: Esme, alias, _la madre Hippie._

Todavía me puedo acordar de mi primera impresión de nuestro primer encuentro. Rara.

Siempre llevaba una falda larga, haraposa, rosada que le llegaba hasta los talones, un pañuelo en la cabeza y varios collares alrededor, aún así, sus ojos reflejaban un amor infinito por su esposo y sus hijos, pero aún asi, daba miedo. Aun que tenia que admitir que era bonita y no parecía, mala persona, en realidad, parecía una persona de gran corazón.

Pero aún asi escalofriante para mí. **Confirmado.**

Primer hijo-retoño-descerebrado: Emmett, alias, _el fuerte extraño_.

Muy pocas veces lo vi, pero cuando lo vi quede impactada. Era lo más cercano que podría esperarse de un luchador de la WF, y seguramente que no dudé de que fuera un luchador como los que aparecía en pantalla. Con sus dos metros de alto y un cuerpo bien formado, perfectamente podría derrumbar a una manda de grandullones si quisiese.

Otro loco más, **Confirmado.**

Segunda Hija actriz con más cuerda: Rosalie, alias, _Julieta._

No era extraño ver a una de las hijas de los Cullen por televisión, pues ella ejercía el oficio de actriz. Era despampánate y hermosa, era lo más cercano que estaría a una diosa, recuerdo que me dije cuando la mire. Pero el físico engaña, Rosalie era fría y dura, Esme era mucho más calidad que su personalidad. Pero aún así tenia por novio a Emmett.

¿Qué padre cuerdo deja que sus propios hijos anden dándose besos en su propia casa?

Bonita, pero al fin y al cabo, rara. **Confirmado.**

Tercer Hijo espécimen mutación: Jasper, alias, _El Picasso._

Me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña – si, alguna vez lo fui – Esme me enseño el taller de arte de Jasper, era de un blanco reluciente…a medias. Pues tenia manchas y borrones de pintura por doquier pero eso, según mi teoría, hacia lucir su taller más humano y _picassamente_ hermoso. Sus cuadros eran completamente arte, pintaba de una manera asombrosa, y como todo genio de la pintura, sus obras costaban carisimas y en Paris se peleaban por tan solo un retrato de 4 cm por 4 cm.

Todo un talento a pulir, y como todos, desquiciado. **Confirmado.**

Cuarto espécimen mudo humano: Edward, alias, _el_ _sin sentido._

Edward, para mi, era un chico extraño. No hablaba, y no era mudo, simplemente, según la triste historia de Esme, Edward fue adoptado por la familia Cullen, y cuando lo conocieron, no hablaba. Según el jefe del orfanato, Edward hablaba y hablaba como loco, sin decir demasiado, pero de todas maneras hablaba. Esme y Carlisle no dudaron en adoptarlo por lo loco que era obvio, y hasta el momento, no había anda en especial – artísticamente hablando – en que Edward se especializase.

Loco de remate, **confirmado.**

Ultimo producto humano: Alice, alias, _manos de tijeras._

Alice era la última integrante de la familia Cullen, y la más loca. Su profesión artística era ser estilista, y modista. Con tan solo decir que había diseñado grandes trajes para la gente famosa que acudía a los oscares era decir que seria una hija perdida del diseñador _Lacoste_, o _Armani_, seguramente.

Loca al extremo, **confirmado.**

¿Y yo?

Seria el nuevo espécimen extraño para ellos. El bicho raro, la oveja negra.

Lo único realmente artístico que podía hacer, no era nada.

Solo unas pulseras de mostacillas que nunca completaba y que todas salían horribles por lo terriblemente daltónica que era, y por que mi pulso – hederado de la armoniosa anatomía de mi padre – no me acompañaba en lo absoluto.

Ósea, era un desastre en todo lo que implicaba la palabra arte.

El grito desesperado de Renée me hizo bajar de mis ensoñaciones, al tiempo que trataba de cerrar el broche de mi maleta, pero no era ninguna tarea difícil, mi maleta no se hallaba ocupada en su totalidad, es más, puede que ni un cuarto.

– ¡Bella! – Oí, el grito espeluznante de mi madre – ¡Deja de hacerte la sorda y baja en este mismo instante!

¡Rayos!

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Bueno, como les dije, aquí viene otro fic Crepusculiano xD. Lo siento, no me pude aguantar. Me alegra decirle que ya llevo varios capitulos adelantados y algunos son largos, algo muy extraño en mi. Pero en fin, el segundo capitulo tendran que esperar un poco ya que quiero seguir un orden de una semana para actualizar. Pero si no me contengo, lo subiré antes, que es lo que creo que pasara xD.

+ ¡Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un hermoso Rewie!, prometo responderles ;).

**Choke**Hold


	3. Los Cullen

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Los Cullen

* * *

Todo el camino al manicornio me lo pase viendo por la ventana, tratando inútilmente, de calmar aquella sensación de 'todo va a estar mal, todo va a estar mal', dentro de mi cabeza. Charlie hablaba animadamente con Renée, pero claro, era una técnica para evitarme y no ver mi estado de ánimo evidente. Unas de las tantas técnicas de los Swan.

¡Ja!, entre Swan y Swan se entienden.

Luego de manejar por la carretera, ya se podía divisar un gran bosque y luego, la gran casa de los Cullen, que por lo menos, a lo lejos, parecía más humana que ellos mismos. Suspire y Renée se dio cuenta de que mi suspiro era uno de lamento más que de felicidad. Me enderece en el asiento ante su rígida mirada y me hice la tonta mirando otra vez por el vidrio.

Charlie aparco al frente de la entrada principal y para cuando estaciono, la pareja de 'mami-papi' del año ya estaban afuera esperándonos. Mejor dicho, esperándome. Charlie, caballerosamente, saco mi maleta del capot trasero del auto y la dejo en la pequeña escalera de la entrada, Renée se puso al lado mió y empezó a saludar a Carlisle y a Esme. Yo por otro lado, trataba de comportarme como mi madre en un fallido intento

– ¡Tu debes ser Bella! – Me grito mi madre adoptiva, luego de asfixiarme con un cariñoso abrazo, una ola de incienso azoto mi nariz, seguramente procedente de su piel - ¡Bienvenida a la casa!

– Gra-cias – murmure, muy mecánicamente.

Después de una hora balanceándome torpemente, otros segundos más de mareos, Esme me soltó. Pero mi cuerpo no quedo completamente libre, o no, claro que no, ya que fui aplastada por otro cuerpo más, asfixiándome otra vez, pero esta vez, por Carlisle

– ¡Bienvenida! – Me grito en el odio, dándome pequeños besos en el pelo, muy 'padre e hija'.

– Hola – Lo salude.

Renée se aclaro la garganta otra vez y Charlie saludo a los padres Cullen. Luego de unas pequeñas indicaciones sobre mi bienestar – mental, obviamente – tanto Renée como Charlie se despidieron efusivamente de los Cullen y me dejaron botada en aquella casa de locos.

Esme me paso una mano por el hombro y me sentí incomoda, Carlisle se ocupo de mi equipaje y lo adentro a la casa. Llegamos al _Hall_ y me extraño de que fuera…normal. Nada de múltiples inciensos como creí que seria, o con un elefante vestido con varias capas alrededor, si no varias flores y un gran espejo.

Un pequeñísimo avance. Algo normal

Me sentí un pelin más a gusto

– Bueno Bella, como tu estadía fue tan improvista, te preparamos la habitación de huéspedes, espero que no te moleste.

– Para nada, gracias Señora Cullen

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Dio un gritito de terror, me sobresalte – no me llames así, solo dime Esme

– Esta bien – Asentí.

– Carlisle, amor – Llamo Esme a su esposo, quien asintió con la cabeza ante el llamado de su esposa – ¿Puedes llevar a Bella a su habitación?

– Por supuesto – Dijo feliz, con voz melodiosa y pacifica – Ven Bella, por aquí

– Si, gracias.

Tenia que admitirlo

Por más que fuesen extraños, hacían el esfuerzo por ser amables, y valoraba bastante que alguien se esforzase en eso. Tal vez, podría mejorar mi relación con los Cullen, pero era una mínima posibilidad.

Carlisle me llevo escaleras arriba, siempre él llevando mi escaso equipaje, mientras yo solo llevaba un par de libros y mi reproductor de música MP3 adentro de mi mochila. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una puerta blanca. Carlisle se detuvo y me dedico una sonrisa, yo se la devolví y entro, abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave y me la entrego.

– Creo que querrás privacidad, no la pierdas, es la única copia que tenemos, pero de todas formas Renée nos dijo que tú eras mucho más responsable que ella

Le sonreí por el cumplido.

Entramos y pude notar que la pieza era bastante amplia. Un pequeña cómoda yacía al lado de un gran balcón que daba a una vegetación propia de Forks, hermoso y envidiable. Había una cama de dos plazas, un lujo que nunca me había dado y que ahora podría gozar. El piso era de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de un lila pálido, en una de las paredes horizontales había un espejo de cuerpo completo y una puerta que concluí que seria algo asi como un baño personal.

– Wow – admití, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación

– ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto intrigado Carlisle – tratamos de adornarla un poco pero no quedo muy bonita, tal vez con el tiempo…

– ¡No, no!, esta perfecta – Me apresure a decir, pues así era.

– ¿Estas segura?

– Si, por supuesto, gracias.

– Bueno, te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas, si quieres después puedes andar por el lugar que te plazca, tal vez te encuentres con algunos de los chicos en el trayecto. Los conoces ¿no?, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…

–…Alice, Edward – Asentí.

– Bueno, entonces, nos vemos.

Y salio con un paso elegante de la habitación. Suspiré y me puse a ordenar todas las cosas, abrí el pequeño ventanal para que se filtrara un poco de aire fresco y me puse los audífonos de mi MP3 en los oídos. Saque las cosas de mi maleta al tiempo que cantaba a todo volumen las canciones que mi reproductor de música tocaba, de todas formas, nadie me escucharía, la puerta estaba con llave y cerrada.

Estaba en una canción bastante alocada y gritona, asi que no aguante y me subí encima de la cama, salte en ella y me puse el MP3 como micrófono, cuando cantaba toda la canción, para finalizar, me tire de un salto en la cama y caí de espalda. Mi respiración estaba irregulada pero me sentía feliz, hace tiempo que no me dedicaba un tiempo solo para mi.

Decidí calmarme ya que yo no me comportaba así, fue al baño y me peine el tumulto de cabellos alborotados que respondían al nombre de 'melena' y lo cepille rápidamente. Apague mi reproductor de música y saque algunos libros que habría traído conmigo para esta pequeña velada Cullen, como decidí llamarla.

Elegí Orgullo y prejuicio, me senté al lado del ventanal, donde se hallaba un sillón grande, casi tan enorme como mi cama, blanco de cuero. Ley completamente concentrada, en aquella casa se respiraba la misma paz que en la mía cuando estaba sola o no estaba Renée en ella, de repente me sentí a gusto, más de lo que creí imaginar.

Levante la vista para no cansarme, los parpados ya me molestaban y había llegado a la mitad del libro. Los profesores siempre me halagaban por mi buen aprendizaje rápido al igual que mi lectura, asi que era cosa de días para que terminara una Biblia entera, por lo tanto, un libro de 800 páginas en horas.

Además de que para mi era un _Hobbie_ leer.

Pero estaba cansada y todavía era temprano, una pequeña siesta no le vendría mal a nadie.

Me acurruque en el sillón y lentamente rogué por que me viniera a buscar el Dios Morfeo.

.

.

Cuando desperté, estaba fría. Un sudor frió recorría mi piel de pies a cabeza, mi respiración era agitada y veía todo negro. Pero eso se acabo ya que sentí una fuerte luz en mis ojos pero se apago en el mismo instante, juraría que era el _Flash_ de una cámara digital o algo por el estilo. Me costo acostumbrarme de nuevo a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero cuando lo logre pude localizar una silueta de un hombre cerca de mi cama.

El sudor frió se apodero de nuevo de mi piel al igual que el miedo. ¿Qué hacia aquel hombre en mi pieza con la luz apagada?. Inconscientemente trate de decir algo pero ninguna palabra salio de mi boca.

Para mi suerte, Carlisle abrió la puerta de mi habitación y encendió la luz de la habitación, pude notar que la silueta de aquel hombre era Edward, y en sus manos sostenía una cámara fotográfica profesional, que a lo lejos, ya dolía verla de los mountrosa que era.

Carlisle me alejo de mis ensoñaciones.

– ¡Bella!, al fin despiertas, _Bella durmiente_ – Sonrió, pegando una sarcástica carcajada – Te estábamos esperando para que bajaras a cenar, espero que Edward no te allá molestado con sus 'fotos artísticas' pero así es él.

– No…no importa. – Balbuce.

De repente, otro _flash_ ataco mi cara cruelmente. ¿No se cansaba de tomarme fotos?.

– ¡Edward, para! – grito Carlisle, Edward sonrió y salio de la habitación – Lo siento Bella, Edward es un tanto especial. Al parecer encontró su 'musa'.

– ¿Su…mu-sa? – Pregunte.

– Si, hace tiempo que buscaba a alguien que le inspirase 'belleza', al parecer eres tú, y seguramente – suspiró roncamente – te seguirá sacando fotos como loco.

No respondí ante su declaración, pero tal vez se me acelero aún más el corazón. ¿Yo, una musa?, ¡Ni en los peores sueños del mismo diablo!. Carlisle me indico que bajara a cenar y yo asentí, se marcho de mi habitación cerrando la puerta dejándome completamente perpleja.

¿Yo, una musa?

¿Yo, una diva?

¿Yo, una modelo?

Me empecé a reír; seguramente Edward aparte de mudo era ciego.

Me levante del sofá y fui al cuarto de baño, seguramente estaba con un aspecto desastroso. Me cambie la polera que llevaba por una un poco más causal, aun que siendo sincera conmigo misma, no sabia que debía llevar para mi primera cena con los Cullen.

Me cepille mi cabello y lo amarre con una goma alta, cuando acabe, apague la luz que se reflejaba en el espejo y cerré la puerta del baño, ordene un poco mi habitación y acomode mis libros que estaban esparcidos encima de mi cama, colocándolos en una pequeña repisa martillada en la pared. Me acomode mejor la ropa y salí a la cena familiar de los Cullen, sinceramente, con el corazón en la boca.

Iba en mitad del camino cuando unos abrazo me aplastaron por tercera vez en el día, pude saber que era una mujer quien me asfixiaba esta vez.

– ¡Bella! – Me grito la cantarina voz de Alice - ¡Tanto tiempo!

– Si, tanto tiempo – Suspire, aun que ella no se dio cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras.

Rompió el abrazo y me miro

– ¡Pero que bonitas estas!, ¿me dejaras hacerte una reconstrucción total, no?

¿Me dice que estoy bonita y después me advierte que estoy tan fea como para que nazca de nuevo?, ¿Quién entiende?.

– Cla-claro – Murmure, aún sin entender su filosofía.

– ¡No!

Aquel grito fue el más desgarrador de toda la vida humana en la que un sujeto allá vivido. Fue tan colérico, a la vez tan femenino, tan actuado. Tan Rosalie. Me di vuelta vi como la pequeña diva me apuntaba con su dedo índice, atrás, Emmett y mucho más atrás Edward sacando una foto con su _flash_ más potente que el propio astro rey.

– Acabas de vender tu alma al diablo – Exclamo Rosalie, caminando glacialmente hacia nosotras - ¡Pobre ilusa!, ¿aún no te das cuenta de que Alice es el demonio en persona?

Me quede helada, Rosalie danzaba como si fuese normal al lado nuestro como un ritual, Emmett estallaba en risa y Edward estaba preparando su cámara para sacar otra foto más. Rosalie seguía diciendo incoherencias y Alice estaba ajena a todo esto. Me sentí como en la película de _Nemo_, y yo '_tiburoncin_'.

– Basta Rosalie – Dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Yo di gracias ante tan magnificas palabras.

Rosalie le hizo caso a su hermana menor y dejo de hacer aquella pequeña danza-ritual. Alice, desprevenidamente, me tomo de la mano y me condujo escaleras abajo, seguida de Emmett, Rosalie y Edward. Cuando llegamos al gran salón, con una larga mesa, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados unos al lado del otro sonriéndose y hablando de temas triviales. Cuando nos vieron llegar, sus sonrisas aumentaron de porte.

Nos sentamos y los platos ya estaban servidos. Lasaña, algo normal. Pensé que seria una familia _anti-matanza--animal_, pero otra vez en el día, me he vuelto a equivocar. La comida estaba exquisita, tenia que admitir frente a los pies de Esme que era mejor cocinera que mi propia madre, aquello me gusto.

– Dime Bella – Inquirió Carlisle, mientras dejaba su baso de coca-cola en la mesa - ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo mañana?

Balbuce unas pobres ideas en mi cabeza, hasta que elegí la más correcta.

– Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a Seattle mañana, quiero comprar libros nuevos y ya tengo todos los de la librería local. Tomaría el autobús de mediodía si es necesario, volvería antes de cenar…

– ¡Oh vaya!, no pierdes el tiempo – rió entre dientes junto a Esme – ¿Te apetece si te llevamos?, seria como una pequeña salida familiar.

– Para nada, seria un placer – les sonreí. Ni siquiera con Renée o Charlie realizábamos 'salidas familiares'

Luego, el último cuarto de la cena transcurrió normal: con las risotadas de Emmett, con las actuaciones de Rosalie, los chillidos de alegría de Alice, y las fotos _papareazeadas_ de Edward. Si, normal.

Como mi nueva familia adoptiva: _Los Cullen._

_Notas Autora:_

+ ¡Muchas gracias por su rewies!, como no tengo muchas cosas que agregar les doy gracias a: **Lizzy, x.-KTa-.x , LaviDx, aradesh, **por haberme dejado un noble Rewie, demasiadas gracias a ustedes. Bueno, dije que subiria un apitulo por semana, pero resulta que me ire de viaje y la proxima semana no podre subir el capitulo aun que este listo. Lo lamento, y como reconpensa, le subo este altiro, ya que hoy mismo viajo. ¡Adios!

**Choke**Hold


	4. Photoshoot

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento.**

Chokehold

_Photoshoot_

* * *

Después de cenar, pregunte si podía ayudar a levantar la mesa y arreglar la cocina, Esme, al principio, se opuso por ser la 'invitada de la casa', pero luego de decirle que ya me consideraba parte de la familia – y aparte que las familias normales hacen eso – no tubo objeción alguna al mirarme con su hermosa sonrisa.

Lamentablemente, tuve que llevar todos los platos.

Perdone eso por que no sabían el pequeño problema de que era excesivamente torpe…

…pero no sabía si ellos me perdonarían cuando viesen su hermosa vajilla italiana en el piso hecha añicos.

Trate de tomar todos de una vez para que el viaje del comedor a la cocina fuera solo uno.

_Groso_ error.

En el intento fallido de hacer malabares con mi equilibro y mil platos encimas de mis manos, aparte de tener la concentración máxima de ir por la alfombra sin resbalarme. ¡Oh!, ocurrió. Se me callo toda la vajilla italiana.

Para mi suerte, Esme estallo en carcajadas al igual que Carlisle, seguramente estaban pensando en el viejo refrán de 'rompe, paga', para su hija adoptiva.

– Bueno Bella, tu madre nos había dicho que eras un tanto especial en parte del equilibro – dijo dulcemente – ahora entiendo por qué.

Escondí la cabeza entre mis hombros mientras me sonrojaba, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se reían y Edward ya estaba listo para sacar otra foto más a su colección de 'Bella: un desastre mortal'

– Y bueno, todavía no te hemos explicado las reglas de la casa - Dijo Carlisle, cuando por fin paraba de reírse.

¿Reglas?, ¿existe reglas?, ¿Qué?

Al ver mi mudez empezó a explicarme

– Bueno, cada vez que alguien quiebra algo, en esta case se hace un especie de… 'penitencia'. – Rió alegre.

– ¿Penitencia? – Pregunte, elevando una de mis cejas.

El asintió con la cabeza.

– Pero, un integrante de la familia tiene que elegir tu penitencia – sonrió, mofándose de mi mala suerte – Y esta vez le toca a…Edward, si no me equivoco.

El anunciado sonrió maquiavélicamente y todos, al fin y al cabo, se rieron de mi mala suerte. Trate de ignorar su vista mirando a Carlisle, pero el también se reía.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga, Edward, Bella? – Preguntó Esme, mirando cariñosamente a su hijo.

El pareció meditarlo un rato, perdiéndose en su misma mirada, mirando a Alice pero sin mirarla hasta que al fin levanto su vista y le hizo un gesto a Esme para que se acerca a él, ella llego, poso su oído cerca de la boca de Edward y el le susurro algo intangible para mis oídos. Cerca de un minuto, Esme levanto su cara con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y me miro a mí.

– Lo sabrás mañana: es secreto – me guiño el ojo.

¡Vaya!, ¡Una penitencia-secreta!, ¡Wu!. – Puse los ojos en blanco.

– Pero por ahora, vamos a la cocina y aprovechas de limpiar los platos con Alice.

Asentí y Alice se levanto de la mesa, Esme dijo que ordenaría 'mi' desorden junto con los demás ya que fue bastante catastrófico, mientras yo con Alice lavaríamos la losa que logro salvarse de mi estupida caída. Acordamos que ella lavaría y yo secaría.

– No te preocupes por la penitencia – Dijo Alice, poniendo un tema de conversación casual para aminorar la carga de trabajo con amena platica – Seguramente será algo muy pobre por parte de Edward, el no sabe hacer 'buenas' penitencias.

Quise preguntar lo que significaban las 'Buenas' penitencias, pero me contuve sabiendo a lo que se refería.

– ¿Edward sabe hablar? – Pregunte como si nada. Alice sonrió.

– Si a lo que te refieres con que si sabes hablar, pues si. Pero, rara vez habla, muy pocas veces habla, es solo cuando quiere o paso algo muy grave como para que este callado. Pero sé que a ti te va hablar, llámalo una 'visión' pero estoy segura que te llevaras de maravilla con él. Al principio parece raro, pero es una persona de lo más normal con sueños y ambiciones, entre los suyos, esta convertirse en un gran fotógrafo.

– Creo que lo será – le aseguré, y me sorprendí al ver que lo decía con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

– Lo sé, y para eso te necesita.

Deje de secar el plato. ¿Ella también sabia de…?

– Hoy me contó que ya había encontrado su musa, me reí al principio, pero de cierta menera tiene razón. Para encontrar a una musa, esta persona tiene que tener un don, aparte de tener belleza, claro.

Puse los ojos en blanco

– Yo soy cualquier piltrafa, no soy exactamente una musa, ¡Ni siquiera sé posar delante de una cámara!.

– ¡Eso, eso es lo que justamente te hace especial!, tus poces, tus caras, eso es todo lo que le inspira a Edward para poder fotografiarte. ¡Tus poses son naturales!, solo hoy ya ha sacado más de treintas fotos cuantos estabas durmiendo.

¿30 fotos cuando estaba durmiendo?, ¿tengo el sueño demasiado pesado para no darme cuenta cuando Edward enfoca su Flash de otra galaxia encima de mi cara?

– Vaya – respondí.

– Y solo en un mes puede sacar esa cantidad de fotos, casi siempre al día saca una.

– Ya veo.

Después de media hora más de platica, gracias a Alice supe las normas básicas de la casa Cullen y también como sobrevivir en esta, como por ejemplo, nunca reírme de un chiste de Emmett, ser natural con Rosalie, nunca entrar después de las seis de la tarde al taller de Jasper ya que a esa hora le da su 'atacaso artístico' y siempre llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Edward antes de entrar.

Alice se despidió de mi alegando que mañana tendría que madrugar, no quise preguntar por que y se fue, estaba secando el ultimo plato de la vajilla cuando Edward entro por la puerta principal, y gracias al cielo sin su cámara. Me estaba preguntado ya si aquel aparato grafico nuca se lo quitaba de sus hombros, ni siquiera para dormir.

Termine de secarlo, me acomode para guardarlo en una repisa que estaba bastante arriba, y para mi suerte, Edward me ayudo a subirme a la silla, sujetándome de la cintura para no caerme, como todo un caballero.

– Gracias – le sonreí, cuando me dejo abajo en la cerámica, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

– De nada – Me respondió.

Me costo volver a respirar luego de que el saliera por la puerta, con aquella sonrisa que sabría que me volvería adicta.

Edward, había hablado.

Su voz era especial, mágica, enterciopelada. Con razón no hablaba. ¿Siempre tendría aquellos sentimientos cada vez que le me dirigiese la palabra?, ¿Por qué Edward me hablaba cuando estábamos únicamente solos?, ¿no quería hablarles a su familia?, ¿Por qué yo era su musa?, ¿Por qué me sacaba fotos?.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y supuse que ya era hora de acostarse y dormir, Salí de la cocina apagando la luz, camine hacia la escalera y les desee buenas noches a todos los presente de la habitación, quienes eran Jasper y Alice, viendo una película romántica de los años ochenta. Un musical seguramente.

Subí las escaleras y no había nadie en mi camino, tal vez todos se fueron a acostar. Entre a mi pieza, fui a mi closet para sacar mi pijama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me tome un pequeño baño más que nada para refrescarme, luego me cepille el cabello, me lave los dientes y me dormí con mi cabello escurriendo de agua por la almohada.

.

.

– ¡No!, así se ve perfecta – murmuro Alice, gruñí.

Imagine que esto era un sueño, pero al parecer el chillido de Alice me despertó, no tenia ánimos todavía de abrir mis ojos, y Alice se dio cuenta de ello.

– Bella, no habrás los ojos, por favor, cuenta hasta…un millón

Volví a gruñir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice, en mi habitación, una madrugada del día sábado?, trate de girarme ignorando su comentario, pero un fuerte chillido me obligo a quedarme inmóvil en mi lugar, muy a mi pesar pude abrir uno de mis ojos y pude ver todo borroso, lo volví a cerrar y bufe molesta.

– ¡Bella!, me costo bastante que quedaras asi, así que te pido por favor que no te muevas en una media hora.

Ok, aquello lo podía hacer, permanecer inmóvil en mi mullida cama sin hacer nada por media hora.

¿Por qué tendría que permanecer así? – Me debatí mentalmente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me senté en la cama, lo primero que vi fue a Alice en la habitación, vestida formalmente, y luego a Edward, listo para sacar una foto. Vi que Alice estaba preparada para gritar con todas sus fuerza, pero al rato se resigno y puso los ojos en blanco, se dio media vuelta y miro por la ventana, bufo molesta. Edward mientras tanto, tenía una pequeña mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

Luego me mire a mi, mi cabello no estaba desordenado, si no más bien peinado y ondulado, cayendo como cascada por debajo de mis pechos. Mi ropa no era mi simple pijama regalón, si no mas bien fina tela de Italia, satén. Moví lentamente mis manos al espejo que estaba al lado mió, y me di cuenta que estaba levemente maquillada. ¿Todo esto lo había hecho Alice mientras estaba dormida?, luego, finalmente, me di cuenta que tenia una pequeña corona incrustada en las raíces de mi cabello.

¡Dios!, debería dormir como tronco para no sentir a Alice vistiéndome – me impresione.

La rabia se vino encima mió.

– ¡Alice Cullen! – Chille, levantándome torpemente de la cama, y me di cuenta que el satén me llegaba hasta los tobillos, era un vestido rojo, muy estilo Maria Antonieta – ¡¿Qué diablos me has hecho?!

Ella rió por debajo y se dio media vuelta para encararme.

– Pues bueno, quería ver como te quedaba mi nueva moda Maria Antonieta, y pues, ¡Tu cuerpo es perfecto!, te queda como anillo al dedo. Como Rose es demasiado flaca, este traje le queda colgando, pero a ti, ¡Dios!, mírate.

– ¿Estas insinuando que soy gorda? – le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos.

– No, para nada, me has entendido mal – sonrió – Rosalie es la anoréxica.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

– Literalmente – agrego después de un rato, observando animosamente mi expresión.

Suspire.

Un _flash_ ataco mi cara por primera vez en el día, y algo me dijo que no sería la última vez de esta velada. Las dos nos dimos vueltas y Edward miraba por la lentilla de su cámara digital como había salido la foto, sonriendo. Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco e inconscientemente me lleve las manos a la corona

– ¡No! – Me grito Alice, abalanzándome encima mió - ¡Esto cuesta caro niña!, tiene incrustaciones de diamantes

¿Qué tiene incrustaciones de qué…?

Me arrastro hacia mi baño y me di cuenta que tenia todo un _Kit_ profesional estilista. Me senté en el retrete y volvió a peinarme con sumo cuidado, Por la puerta pude ver como Edward tenia todo un equipo fotográfico preparado, pero de vez en cuando, movía algunas luces, pantallas blancas, y enfocaba su cámara en el trípode. Al ver que lo miraba con tanta dedicación, me devolvió la mirada y luego volvió su mirada a su cámara, deslumbrándome otra vez con un _flash._

Me sonroje levemente pero apostaría dinero que no se vio con todo el maquillaje que tenia puesto en mi cara, Edward avanzo hacia nosotras, le mostró la foto a Alice y ella asintió contenta, lo mire con duda y no me mostró la foto, bufe molesta y el se marcho.

– ¡Esta vivo! – Grito maquiavélicamente Alice, ahogue un gemido.

Sentí como esparcía algo parecido a una laca de cabello por encima de mis buques y me pedía por favor que cerrara los ojos y me tapara la cara para que no se corriera el maquillaje, creo que al fin pude despertar completamente.

– ¿Es esta la penitencia? – Pregunte, mirando el reflejo de Alice por el gran espejo de mi baño.

– No para nada, la penitencia es… - Miro a Edward fugitivamente y luego se acerco a mi oreja – El te va a invitar un helado en Seattle.

– Oh, no me parece tan malo…

– ¡SHHHH!- me calló, colérica, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward y el parecía aburrido contemplando el paisaje.

Arreglo algunos detalles de mi vestido, pero cuando acabo, lo vi igual que antes, suspire, seguramente Alice era una de las personas a las que se les reconoce como 'perfeccionistas'. Me di una última mirada en el espejo, maravillada. Aquel reflejo era una Maria Antonieta, no una Bella Swan del siglo veintiuno.

– Solo tienes que hacer que duermes, como antes – Me dijo Alice, cuando las dos salimos del baño, apunto a la cama y me volvió a mirar – Si puedes, trata de quedarte dormida…¡Y por nada del mundo habrás los ojos! – Me reclamo.

Me acosté suavemente en la cama, teniendo miedo de arruinar el traje que Alice había confeccionado tan dedicadamente. Ella se modio el labio inferior para no gritar, al tiempo que me ayudaba a ingresar a la cama sin caerme. Cuando acomode mi cabeza encima de la almohada de seda, ella me tapo suavemente con las sabanas también del mismo material.

– ¿Qué horas es? – Pregunte con aire distraído.

Ella dejo de arroparme y saco su celular último modelo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Apretó unos botones tan rápidamente como cuando los chinos mandan mensajes de texto y la pantallita se ilumino rápidamente.

– Nueve de la mañana – Me dijo, dejando su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

¿Ella se habrá despertado a las cinco de la mañana solo para aceptar el capricho de su hermano mayor o por que realmente quería saber como me quedaba su moda del siglo diecinueve?, me ponía en duda sus intenciones, ya que el vestido no se notaba en todas las sabanas de seda en las que me hallaba sumergida.

– Ahora, cierra los ojos – Me dijo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello encima de la almohada. Le hice caso y Alice seguí acomodando mi cabello en la almohada y cerca del área del cojín.

De repente, el sueño se me vino encima otra vez, los sábados tenia como costumbre despertarme a medio día, no a la hora como un día normal de instituto. Relaje mi músculos y me prepare para dormir, pero escuche el _flash_ de la cámara de Edward otra vez encima mió. Gruñí.

– ¡Bella!, no gruñas – Me reclamo Alice, desde un Angulo de la habitación que no pude descifrar.

Relaje mis expresiones faciales y pensé que solo era un rayo, no el Flash psicópata de Edward encima mió, de todas formas, mi 'auto-convención' no me ayudo demasiado. Después de ese Flash, varios destellos luminosos atacaron mi cara, cabeza, cuerpo, cabello sin parar. Escuche como Alice daba saltitos alegres y golpeaba divertidamente las palmas de sus manos, murmurando siempre '¡Esa esta perfecta!', supongo que gritándole a Edward.

Cuando acabe, supe que ya había pasado por lo menos media hora, y seguramente había sacado 2 GB de mi cabeza. Cuando pude escuchar el no-sonido de su cámara fotográfica, abrí los ojos, suspire cansada.

– ¿Listo? – Pregunte, cuando me sentaba en la cama y bostezaba cansada.

Ni Alice ni Edward me contestaron, si no más bien, miraban entretenidos las fotos de la cámara de Edward, mirando por la gran pantalla digital, murmurando cosas como 'Esa esta bien' o 'no me gusto la luminosidad'.

Me aclare la garganta y Alice fue la primera en mirarme con una gran sonrisa

– ¿Terminamos? – Murmure feliz.

– Este _photoshoot_, si – Y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla digital de la cámara.

– ¿_Photo_-qué? – Pregunte, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad me miraban con cara de manejar lenguaje fotográfico?

– Sesión fotográfica, en inglés – Murmuro Alice con monotonía.

– ¿Y cuantos '_Pohotshut_' tenemos que hacer?

- _Photoshoots_ – Replico Alice con una sonrisa – son treinta, vas en veintinueve.

Sé que me desmaye encima de mi cama.

.

.

Me senté a 'desayunar' a medio día, para mi suerte, mis grandes amigos realizaron dos _Photoshoots_ y me hicieron deletrear la palabra correctamente más de cinco mil veces. Tanto así que me la aprendí en francés, italiano, coreano y chino-mandarin. Cuando baje, Emmett con Rosalie comían un panqué con miel y Carlisle leía el periódico responsablemente. Me senté y el bajo el periódico para dedicarme un 'bueno días' para retomar su lectura.

– Esme esta regando las flores – Murmuro Emmett, al lado mió, yo asentí, omitiendo la estupida pregunta de '¿donde esta Esme?'

Tomamos un desayuno normal, al poco rato llego Jasper y empezó a interrogarme, llamando la atención de todos los Cullen.

– ¿No tienes novio? – Me pregunto, al mas puro estilo de _Sherlok Holmes_, solo le faltaba una linterna y ponerla por debajo de mi mandíbula.

– N-no…

– ¿Has tenido un novio en tu vida?

– Si cuenta en jardín de infantes – puse los ojos en blanco, Emmett estallo en risa junto con Alice.

– ¿Tienes 'amigos con ventajas' en el instintito?

Casi vomite la leche que se encontraba en mi boca, Emmett no pudo más y su carcajada fue más sonora.

– ¡Claro que no!, no soy fácil – Exclame enojada.

– ¡No me malinterpretes!, solo pregunto por curiosidad

Todos los Cullen asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿No tienes ningún _pinché-pololo-andante_?

– ¿Pinche-pololo-qué?

– Andante, un amigo, mitad pololo, mitad nada serio, si no más bien quedan como amigos – Me explico Alice.

– Se besan en las fiesta, lugares publico, etc – Aporto Rosalie.

– No…que yo sepa – murmure con nerviosismo

Todos exclamaron un 'oh' junto con Carlisle, para mi salvación, Esme llego con una sonrisa de lado a lado, con su delantal 'blanco' lleno de tierra y unos guantes jardineros, parecía haber salido del laberinto de _Harry Potter y el torneo de los tres magos_.

– ¿Estamos listo, cariño? – Le pregunto a Carlisle, el anunciado se giro hacia su esposa – ¿Le dijiste a los chicos el plan de hoy?

– ¡Oh claro! – Murmuro olvidadizo – Gracias, Esme – Le sonrió.

Doblo con cuidado el periódico y lo dejo encima de la mesa, frente a todas las miradas expectantes de sus hijos, incluida la mía. Bebió un poco de su taza de café y luego nos miro a todos con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

– Bueno, vamos a salir en media hora más – Explico tranquilo, dando otro sorbo a su café, terminándolo por completo – Comeremos allá, daremos una pequeña vuelta, iremos a tu biblioteca Bella, por supuesto – Me dedico una mirada, y le asentí – y Después Bella podrá cumplir la penitencia que Edward le tiene preparado a Bella.

Sentí un escalofrió recórreme la espalda a pensar sobre ello. Tomar un helado con un chico normal es…normal. ¿Pero con Edward?...era…muy Edward.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa, y esta vez, todos los sentimientos de 'miedo' fueron expulsados casi como plaga de mi cuerpo, y me sentí reconfortada con su sonrisa, se la devolví casi inconscientemente. Solo me di cuenta que me había quedado 'pegada' cuando Esme me tomo del hombro muy cariñosamente, me levante de la mesa y me pude fijar que solo yo con Edward habíamos quedado atornilladas a nuestros asientos. Me levante sonrojada y me fui corriendo a mi pieza por un poco de dinero para los libros y ropa abrigada.

Eche mi I-pod, mi móvil, mi billetera y unos lentes de sol, solo por si acaso, ya que en Seattle no siempre esta oscuro como en Forks. Salí y fue casi corriendo al aparcamiento de la mansión Cullen y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver solo dos autos, Un volvo plateado y un Jeep negro. En el Volvo resplandeciente se hallaba Edward, me imagine que me estaba esperando, seguramente, me aguardaba un viaje bastante largo.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Muchísimas gracias por sus rewies, no puedo creer que le guste tanto esta historia como me gusta escribirla. ¡En el ultimo capitulo los rewies se duplicaron!, demasiadas gracias a todos ustedes, y por ello, este capitulo salio un pelin más grande que el anterior.

+ Ya volví de mi viaje asi que ya no tengo excusa para no actualizar, empezando de hoy, por supuesto. Y como siempre gracias a:

**Maaarie**

**MiitzukoO-chan**

**Nonblondes**

**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**

**Lizzhy**

**LaviDx**

**Aradesh**

**Hik-y**

**x.-KTa-.x**

¡Son demasiado importantes sus palabras para mi, demasiadas gracias!

**Choke**hold


	5. Seattle

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Seattle.

* * *

Edward estaba encaramado encima de la puerta de copiloto de su Volvo, me sonrió al verme llegar y le devolví la sonrisa. Abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y me tendió una mano para poder subir a su resplandeciente coche. Asentí y le di un leve 'gracias', luego cerro la puerta y troto hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, entro y nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Carlisle y los demás ya se fueron? – Le pregunté, mientras me acomodaba el cabello entre mis hombros.

El asintió una vez y metió la llave de contacto, prendiendo el automóvil. Puso marcha a tras y salimos inmediatamente a la carretera.

En el camino, me dedique a contemplar la vegetación de Forks – nada extraño para mí – pero aún así parecía que las flores resplandecían cuando las miraba. Después de cinco minutos de trayecto, Edward prendió la radio con maestría e inmediatamente empezó a sintonizar un canal radial.

– ¿Qué música te gusta? – Le pregunte casualmente, me sentía bastante a gusto con Edward, no era con él con quien hablaba de los temas forzados como '¿que comiste hoy?'

Dejo de sintonizar la radio y rápidamente metió un CD, original blanco, pero no pude ver que hacia en este. Rápidamente de los parlantes del Volvo se escucho un piano, acompañado de un violín, sin dudad alguna…

– ¿Música clásica? – Le pregunte, elevando una ceja.

El asintió sin mirar, si no más bien absorto en su tarea de manejar

– Vaya – Logre decir, con sorpresa.

Era normal que a gente le gustase la música clásica, pero gente de edad, no chicos de 17 años, si no más bien, a ellos les gusta algo como _Red Hot Chili Pepers_, ¡Pero no música clásica!. De todos modos, Edward no era un chico normal, asi que debería haber salido con alguna cosa_ friki_ como escuchar música clásica.

Pero la verdad no tenia nada en contra de que el escuchara esas clásicas sinfonías, si no que era extraño… y un poco escalofriante.

Aquello de estar con un _mudo-no-mudo_ era genial. Sinceramente por que no estaba obligada a hablar con él de 'como-esta-tu vida', si no más bien, ir camino a Seattle y escuchar la octava sinfonía de _Bethooven_. Me hundí más en mi asiento relajando gracias a la música clásica-_friki_ de Edward y cerré los ojos.

No creo que se molestara por que durmiera tres horas en su auto, si no más bien, el me debía tres horas de sueño gracias a su _Photoshoot_.

– Bella – Me llamo una voz enterciopelada – Despierta…

Algo me toco el hombro y yo me revolví como una niña pequeña en el…¿asiento de copiloto?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y pude notar que el auto estaba detenido, Los Cullen estaban mirándonos por las ventanas del Volvo, y Edward tenía posada su mano en mi hombro. Sentí el calor de mis mejillas abrumarse rápidamente en ellas.

Vaya, otra vez la voz de Edward me toma desprevenida.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, como si estuviese enojada, y la risa de los Cullen pararon., Edward copio mi gesto pero sin tanto drama, Salí del auto y junto la puerta suavemente. Ya habíamos llegando a Seattle y el día estaba bastante caluroso.

Me saque la chamarra y quede con una polera rosada encima de mi cuerpo, Esme repartía _Jockies_ por todos los Cullen, hasta que llego con un en su regazo para mi. Mi mueca fue de puro dolor, era rosado, con una carita feliz que decía 'soy feliz'.

– ¡No quiero que tengas una piel fea por los rayos ultra violeta! – Me dijo, mientras me acomodaba el sobrero de 'soy feliz' encima de mi cabeza, vi que el de Emmett decía algo de 'paz mundial' – Listo, ya esta.

Me reí con cada gorro, y me entere que el mensaje lo había escrito Esme. Obvio. El de Alice decía algo como 'No al femicidio', el de Rosalie 'una sonrisa por la vida' y el Carlisle '_Music Rocks'_, al igual que el de Edward.

No pare de reírme una hora, al igual que Emmett, pero este se reía de mi lindo gorrito.

Emmett se ofreció a llevarme por el centro de la ciudad, mientras Rosalie no parecía tener un ataque de celos contra su novio, por estar tomados de la mano con alguien tan bajo como yo, si no más bien hablaba animadamente de Alice de su próximo estreno teatral.

Emmett subía y bajaba de la acera, me llevaba en brazos y en su espalda, a veces hacíamos carrera, solo para reírnos un poco. Intercambiamos los sombreros a escondidas de Esme y sonreí al ver a Emmett con 'Soy feliz'.

– Te sienta el rosado – Le guiñé el ojo.

El hizo un gesto teatral como si se sonrojara y luego me tomo de nuevo en brazos, ignorando que pesara 50 kilos y corrió maratónicamente por todos lados. Supuse que Emmett no tenia energía, era como una pila recargable, solo que el no se recargaba.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, estaba bastante cansada por tantas vueltas con Emmett, fuimos a un restorán de la misma ciudad, me senté al lado de Emmett y de Edward. Pedimos la comida y rápidamente la trajeron, al parecer Carlisle era un cliente frecuente del local, aparte de prestigioso, pues le dieron la mejor mesa en un lugar apartado del restaurante.

Comimos en un ambiente familiar, tanto así, que me sentí parte de la familia. Fue tan extraño pensar que a esta misma hora, ayer, consideraba a los Cullen locos. Y Aún los considero como tales, pero supieron ganarse mi cariño tan rápidamente que hasta me asusto.

Rápidamente me devore mi plato, aun que Emmett, como siempre, me gano por demasiado tiempo. Si tan solo había terminado mi primer plato, el ya había terminado su postre.

Cuando salimos, Emmett me cambio por Rosalie, pero Edward se mantenía firme a mi lado. Me acompaño todo el trayecto hasta la librería. Incluso, cuando me perdía en los largos pasillos de esta, el me acompañaba en silencio, como si no estuviese su presencia al lado de la mía.

Tome seis libros en total, y Edward saco dos: uno de fotografía y uno de 'las 1000 películas que tienes que ver antes de morir'. Me dieron risas sus elecciones pero apague mi sonora carcajada.

Mi sonrisa se borro cuando vi los libros que traía Esme en sus lánguidos brazos. Juro que podía contar más de veinte, y me pregunte si los que traía de su esposo también los compraría para ella.

Casi todos era de 'alma y cuerpo saludables', también llevaba uno de jardinería, vi uno que otro de música, películas, cine, arte… todo tan Esme. Carlisle parecía no poder aguantar más los 40 libros que llevaba en sus brazos, muchos de música, uno gigantote que sobresalía el titulo de 'Música: desde la A a la Z', muchos otros de sinfonía, canto gregoriano, lírico y música clásica.

De tal palo, tal astilla

Cuando iba a pagar mis libros, Carlisle parecía furioso.

– ¡No Bella!, yo te los pago. ¿Segura que quieres esos libros?, llevas muy pocos – Me reprocho.

Me quede helada al lado de la cajera, que podía jurar que tenía la misma mirada que yo de sorpresa, Edward me acompaño de nuevo a los pasillo silenciosos de la librería y empecé ahora por la sesión de clásicos. Entre esos, el infaltable 'Romeo y Julieta'.

Tome el libro entre mis manos y comencé a ojearlo, Edward se acerco a mi y poso su cara por encima de mi hombro, analizando al igual que yo el libro. Su aroma llego fuertemente a mis fosas nasales, azotándolas con tal exquisito aroma. Por un momento me perdí en mis ensoñaciones y gire mi cabeza al cuello de él, El me devolvió la mirada, miré sus finos labios, de repente parecieron ser apetecibles a mi cuerpo y mis piernas fallaron.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

– ¡Bella, Edward! – Nos llamo Alice, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Me separe inmediatamente de Edward, dándome cuenta de que estaba a solo unos pocos milímetros de su boca. Me sonroje de golpe.

– Carlisle los andaba buscando, ¿eso llevaras Bella? – Me pregunto Alice, ignorando mi sonrojo.

– S-si – Respondí un tanto cohibida, ella me llevo del brazo hacia la cajera y deposito los libros con los otros mil que llevaba la familia Cullen. La cajera parecía feliz por ser la compra del año.

Primero pagaron mis libros, que eran alrededor de diez, para que no se mezclara con los otros de Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie. Sin contar con lo poco y nada que habían comprado Emmett y Jasper.

Salí de la librería para tomar un poco de aire fresco y me senté en una banquita, la librería era más grande que la de Forks, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que con veinte personas estuviese repleta, sin contar que ahora la ocupaban ocho personas más.

Suspire y me dieron ganas de fumar. Un hábito que había tomado recién este mes, comprobando efectivamente que calmaba los nervios, pero no creí que a los Cullen le hiciera gracias que la hija de Renée fumara delante de sus sanos niños. Y tampoco quería que le viniera con el chisme a Renée, ya que siempre lo hacia a callada, con las ventanas de mi habitación abiertas de par en par. Tendría que aguantar esas ganas si o si, tampoco me quería convertir en vicia del cigarro y estar pendiente de del cada vez que se me salían las cosas de las manos.

Cuando pestañee, Edward estaba al frente mió sosteniendo mi bolsa. ¿Cuándo había hecho todo eso?

– Vamos a tomar un helado.

No era una pregunta.

Asentí y emprendimos marcha por las calles solitarias de Seattle. No era tarde, pero no era temporada alta para turistas extranjeros. Muy pocas veces nos cruzamos con una familia numerosa de extranjeros, que hablaban catalán. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña plaza, había un poco más de gente y estaban dando un show al aire libre, lo mire por rato al lado de Edward, pero era de marionetas para niños. Edward me tomo de la mano después de un rato de ver el _Show_ y me condujo entre medio del tumulto de gente hacia una pequeña heladería antigua. Nos sentamos adentro, pero con una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Me sentí cohibida ante la mirada verdosa que Edward me regalaba, tan profunda, tan mítica. Me perdí en ella inconscientemente, otra vez, hasta que llego la mesera para tomar nuestra orden.

– Quiero un helado de Vainilla con chocolate – le dije, mientras ella anotaba en su pequeña libretita y luego miro a Edward.

Este hizo un signo de 'quiero lo mismo' y la chica se fue.

– ¿Esta es la penitencia? – Le sonreí.

El asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

– No me parece mala… - le dije, mientras jugaba con el servilletero de la mesa.

Edward saco una pequeña libretita del bolsillo de su chaqueta café y de ahí, saco un lápiz también. Empezó a escribir rápidamente y luego me paso la libretita, lo mire primero a él y luego la libreta

'_Una penitencia no tiene por que ser mala'_ – Escribió Edward con su letra implacable, en la pequeña libretita.

– Nunca lo había visto de ese modo – Medite, luego de leer por quinta vez el pequeño párrafo que Edward había escrito.

El sonrió y guardo la libreta en su bolsillo, llego la mesera con nuestro pedido y dejo una copa de helado frente a mi y frente a Edward, cuando se marcho, no dejaba de mirar mi helado, tan bien elaborado y hecho. Una duda apareció en mi cabeza.

– ¿No has traído tu cámara? – Le pregunte a Edward, levantado mi cabeza para mirarlo.

El asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Me la puedes prestar, por favor? – le pedí, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El me miro expectante por un momento pero luego de las bolsas saco el aparato negro. Me lo entrego con sumo cuidado y las manos me temblaban cuando la tome. Trate de prenderla pero Edward apretó el botón que yo ni en mil años luz no podría haber visto.

Se encendió y enfoque a Edward, pude ver por la pantalla que estaba engullendo su helado, levante sin querré un poco la cámara y vi a los Cullen entrar a la misma heladería en la que estábamos nosotros, pero se sentaron aparte.

Iba a levantarme para que se sentaran con nosotros, pero el rápido brazo de Edward me detuvo, me obligo a tomar asiento y rápidamente empezó a escribir con letra mano escrita.

'_Nos __están dando un poco de privacidad'_- Escribió.

¿Un poco de privacidad?, ¿esto era una cita?, ¿no era una salida de amigos?, ¿los Cullen querían ver mi cita con Edward a menos de tres mesas de distancia?.

Suspire y empecé a comer mi helado, luego de dar tres linguetazos, volví mi vista a la pantalla de la cámara profesional de Edward.

– ¿Cómo se ven las fotos? – Le pregunte, después de un tiempo de apretar botones y sin hacer nada.

Cambio la hoja de la libreta y volvió a garabatear en ella.

'_No te puedo mostrar las fotos'_

– ¿Por qué no? – gruñí, mientras el escribía rápidamente.

'_Por que no las puedes ver'_

– ¿Y a que viene todo esto?, ¿la cámara se va a romper si veo las fotos?

Rió sin emitir sonido y escribió audazmente un _'no'_.

Mientras escribía un gran parlamento, yo empecé juguetear con la cámara, al parecer a Edward no le extraño demasiado ya que lo enfocaba a él pero no salía ningún flash deslumbrante como el solía hacer conmigo. Aquello me frustro y empecé a apretar todos los botones que estaban en mi alcance.

Me asuste cuando la pantalla se puso negra y luego creí que le debía una costosa cámara profesional a Edward, pero mis dudas fueron dispersadas cuando de esta salio un flash como un rayo y disparo contra Edward, el dejo de escribir y miro el flash, después de que acabo, espere impaciente que la foto se mostrara en la pantallita digital de la cámara, y asi fue.

Edward salía con todo el flash en la cara, sin ninguna imperfección, con una lapicera en su mano y con una pequeña libretita en la otra. Un helado al frente suyo y mirando la cámara sin expresión alguna.

Me sentí realizada cuando pude sacar una foto en la cámara monstruosa de Edward, casi me sentí como una fotógrafa profesional. El se encaramo un poco tan bien para ver la foto, pero moví la cámara hacia mi concientemente.

–Si no puedo ver _mis_ fotos, tu tampoco veras las _tuyas_ – Le saque la lengua.

Rió y termino el párrafo que había escrito en saco la hoja de la libreta y me la tendió encima de la mesa.

'_No es que no te quiera mostrar tus fotos, pero es una cabala que tengo. Cada __fotógrafo tiene su cabala, y no te puedo mostrar las fotos hasta que estén editadas y puesta en su respectivo cuadro'_

– ¿Vas a enmarcar las fotos? – Le pregunte, sorprendida.

El asintió.

Comí de nuevo mi helado, ya que de apoco se hacia agua, el hizo lo mismo y los dos nos reímos. Vi por encima del hombro de Edward a la familia Cullen, y pude ver como todas las cabezas estaban giradas sobre nosotros. Me sentí incomoda y Edward lo noto, se dio media vuelta pero ninguno de su familia nos miraba ahora.

Aproveche el momento y prepare la cámara. Cuando Edward se dio media vuelta para comer su helado, dispare

¡Flash!, ya estaba impregnado en la foto.

Bufo molesto y me reí de su expresión.

– Ahora sabes como me siento, tu Flash deja ciego a cualquiera.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dedico a acabar su helado. Apague la cámara con ayuda de Edward y la deje encima de la mesa, comencé a terminar mi helado que ya a estas alturas estaba hecho agua pero aún conservaba un rico sabor. Mientras comía Edward saco su libretita y comenzó a escribir como maquina, en ningún rato deje de mirar su mano mientras tragaba mi helado.

Doblo la hoja y me la lanzo por la mesa, deslizándose hasta llegar a mis manos

'_Juguemos a las 20 preguntas?_' – Marco con su estructural letra.

– Claro, ¿Quién empieza? – le conteste, feliz.

Me indico con su dedo índice.

– Aparte de fotografiar… ¿haces algo más?

Tomo la libreta de la mesa y luego me la mostró nuevamente.

'_Tomo clases con Carlisle de piano, ya lo sé tocar, lo toco desde los nueve años. ¿Y tú?, aparte de dormir como tronco, ¿Qué más haces?_'

– Ja, ja – Me reí irónica, el me sonrió – Más que nada, en mi tiempo libre, me gusta leer libros. ¿Por qué no hablas, sabiendo que tienes la posibilidad de hablar?

Su expresión de paz y tranquilidad se desvaneció y fue cambiado por una mirada de rencor, escribió fuertemente, martillando la pobre libreta con su bolígrafo.

'…_no tengo nada que decir'_ – Escribió con el bolígrafo marcado.

No sabia si eso tenía doble sentido la frase, pero deje de darles vueltas al asunto cuando de nuevo me tiro la libreta.

'_¿En donde naciste?'_ – cambio el tema

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– En Phoenix, soy originaria de ahí, pero a Charlie, digo, mi padre, le ofrecieron un buen cargo acá para trabajar, a Renée no le gusto demasiado el calor a lo frió, pero de todos modos acepto por que Charlie la soborno con su 'segunda luna de miel' – Terminé haciendo comillas con mis dedos en los aires.

Edward se rió de mi comentario.

– ¿Y tú?

'_Nací en Inglaterra, pero, no sé nada de mi patria'_ – escribió, me puse triste por él, pero su siguiente pregunta me dejo absorta – ¿Tienes novio?

Me sonroje al terminar de leer la pregunta por quinta vez, Edward se dio cuenta y me dio una sonrisa cariñosa, marco un _'¿no?_' en su libreta y me pude más roja aún, si es que podía estar.

– Si cuenta mi súper pololo del jardín de infantes – Puse los ojos en blanco – Entonces si.

'_¿Besaba bien?'_ – pregunto sonriendo

– ¡Pierdes cinco preguntas por preguntar dos veces seguidas! – Lo apunte con el dedo. El se rió pero después hizo un gesto teatral de 'perdóname'.

– Bueno, en lo que iba – Hice un gesto con la mano – ¿Has tenido tu una novia? – le pregunte, alzando una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza y escribió de nuevo.

'_¿Qué música te gusta?' _

Me lo pensé un buen rato, tenía demasiado grupos favoritos como para decidirme por uno, asi que trate de nombrar a todos los que tenia en ese momento en mi mente.

– _The Strokes, Muse, Paramore, Linkin Park, My Chermical Romance… __Billy Talent, Guns And Roses, Oasis, Coldplay, The Vines, Hanson…_ - Me quede en blanco por un momento, tratando de recordar todos – Varios muchos, algunos pocos.

Siempre solía conjugar palabras sin sentidos como 'juntos ambos', una pequeña manía que tenia desde pequeña. Edward estallo en risa, me dio un sobresalto verlo reírse de aquella forma, y no fui la única, la mesa de la familia Cullen se giraron solo para verlo. Aproveche el momento e _infragantimente_ prendí la cámara de Edward para dejarlo ciego con su propio flash.

¡Ta chan!, quedo ciego.

Me pidió la cámara urgentemente y yo se la pase con pánico en los ojos, esperando un reto como una niña pequeña de '¿Por qué diablos me sacaste una foto?', pero luego yo fui cegada por el flash y rompí en risas con él, aparte de hacer alguna cara chistosa entre todas las fotos que me saco, ahora de verdad disfrutaba ser algo como su… 'musa'.

El crepúsculo estaba llegando y con eso, nos trajeron la cuenta. Estaba sacando mi billetera pero Edward había puesto suficiente dinero en la mesa como para comprar una docena de arroz para los niños muertos de hambre de África, y me 'pidió' que por favor yo pagara esta 'amena velada'. Guarde mi billetera rápidamente y nos paramos al tiempo que la familia Cullen también lo hacia.

Emmett me tomo de la mano y me dijo que me abrigara por que de noche Seattle era frió, le hice caso sin rechista y pude ver como todos tenían abrigos importado de España, exceptuando yo que había comprado mi chamarra en una liquidación 'Dos por uno'. Tome mi morral de la silla y Salí al lado de Emmett de la mano, aquello me daba risa, sin duda alguna. Emmett, en todo el camino se mostró caballeroso, diciéndome chorradas como 'amor de mi vida', o 'eres más bella que nuestra luna' y recitando, sin gracia, párrafos de Romeo a Julieta, mientras yo solo reía a carcajada limpia.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, Todos los Cullen se subieron a una Van azul metálico mientras yo con Edward íbamos al Volvo plateado. Me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y entre. Adentro, el ambiente estaba un poco más calido que el frió de Seattle, pero aquel frió no se comparaba – para nada – con los fríos vientos de Forks.

La Van partió, y detrás de ellos nosotros.

– ¿Te importa si manejo la radio a mi gusto? – Le pregunte a Edward, después de aburrirme de ver por la ventana y sin éxito de lograr ver nada, gracias a la oscuridad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Abrí mi morral y saqué mi _I-pod_, para suerte mía, el auto de Edward tenia suficiente tecnología como parra tener puerto _USB_, y gracias a Dios y por ser tan precavida, llevaba justo el cable por no haberlo sacado de mi mochila la noche pasada. Lo conecte y empecé a revisar mi _Playlist_. Me decidí por _Helter Skelter_, de los muy amados _Beatles._

Apoye la cabeza y tarare la canción todo el camino de regreso a casa, junto con varias más, haciendo más ameno el viaje. Pero creo que solo para mi, era lo bastante cobarde para no cantar a frente de Edward a pesar de que me sentía cómoda con su presencia.

Después de que aparcamos un rato después de la Van, nos bajamos y Alice me tomo del brazo.

– Bella, ¿Te importaría si mañana empiezo con tu _Mekeover_?, te pregunto para ordenar todo hoy. ¡Compre unos vestidos fabulosos que te quedaran como anillo al dedo!

Respire hondo, succione todo el aire que podía caber en mis pulmones y los expulse en un sonoro suspiro, Alice sonrió con gracia.

– ¡Perfecto!, mañana te veo, duerme bien, me costó bastante sacarte aquella ojeras terrible que tenias en tus ojos.

¿¡Cuando había aceptado el pequeño _Mekeover_ de Alice!?

¡Pf!, ¡Pequeño!, claro, mañana sería el último día de mi vida como 'fea-Bella'

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ ¡Ah!, soy demasiados feliz. Pensé que en el capitulo anterior los rewies iban a disminuir, ¡Pero se mantuvieron!. De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por sus rewies. Alegran a este pobre corazón (8). xD.

+ Bueno, ya perdí la cuenta de cuando actualizaba pero al final decidí los viernes. Empezando por hoy, que ¡Justo!, es feriado. Asi que no puedo estar de un mejor humor para subir un nuevo capitulo.

+ Como dato curioso, solo por si quieren, cada foto que saque Edward o Bella, les podría dejar el link, así les costaría mucho menos 'imaginárselas', ya que este Fic, la verdad, nació por la pagina de '_Devinatart_', y también por que me gusta bastante la fotografía. (Pero avísenme si quieres esta posibilidad por sus rewies)

+ Y por ultimo, y lo más importante, agradecerles a:

**LaviDx**

**aradesh**

**marietta93vlc**

**Hik-y**

**x.-KaTa-.x**

**ale-cullen4**

**nonblondes**

**taniiah**

**Lizzhy**

¡Algun día!: Edward les sacara una foto

**Choke**hold


	6. Mekeover

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Mekeover.

* * *

Me despedí de todos y junto con Jasper subí escaleras arriba. En el pequeño trayecto, me dijo que si quería ver algunas de sus pinturas, a lo que acepte encantada. Me llevo por un pequeño corredor que antes no había visto, hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, familiar para mis antiguos recuerdos. Abrió la puerta y quede maravillada.

Jasper no solo se dedicaba a pintar, si no también a pulir y crear verdaderas obras de arte. La mire con tal devoción que él asentía orgulloso de su trabajo.

– ¿Quieres ver en lo que estoy trabajando ahora? – Me pregunto, al tanto que yo asentía y me condujo entre todos los cuadros – Es una sorpresa para Alice, espero que le guste. ¿Me podrías dar tu punto de vista?.

Asentí enérgicamente hasta detenernos en algo, ese 'algo' estaba cubierto por una fina manta blanca y tenia el porte de Emmett, tamaño natural, de lejos se notaba que no era una pintura, un cuadro no podía ser tan grande.

Jasper tiro de la pequeña manta con cuidado y mientras de desplomaba podía ver la cara de Alice, tallada en yeso, blanca. Quede maravillada al ver todos los detalles en el que había trabajado: El contorno de sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, las fracciones de su boca, se podía ver con toda certeza el cabello lacio de Alice terminado en punta, tal como lo llevaba siempre.

Me di vuelta y Jasper esperaba nervioso mi aceptación, le sonreí de forma abierta, en una señal nada clara de que esperara un poco mi veredicto, y tal como estaba, nervioso, empezó a hablar.

– Se la he mostrado a Carlisle y a Esme, dicen que es

– ¡Brillante! – Me emocione, viendo el pequeño vestido que cubría su cuerpo, posando como toda una diva, parecía una Diosa, como Atenea – ¡Esta hermosa Jasper!, de verdad.

– Gracias – Se sonrojo, al ver como estaba maravillada con la pequeña estatua de Alice, de tamaño original. ¿Pequeña?, ¿Qué diablos estaba hablando?.

La próxima media hora me la pase en el estudio de Jasper, analizando cada una de sus obras de arte con mi ojo crítico que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Como todo artista, tenía arte abstracto, pero gracias a él pude ver cosas que hace años no sabia que eran. Al final, no me costo demasiado.

Cuando iba en la pintura numero 24 de Jasper, me quede helada al ver la número 25. Había dos personas. Uno con los ojos de Edward, y la mujer, al lado del hombre, los dos vestidos de negro, tenia el mismo cabello broncíneo de él.

– Son los padres de Edward – Murmuro Jasper detrás de mi – Ella es Samantha y él… Edward. – Me explico.

Los dos eran bastante atractivos así el cuadro parecía frió, todo estaba lleno de negro, ellos dos estaban sentados en una banca blanca pero vestidos de negro, con una mirada severa, como inspeccionándome.

– Edward quería botar el cuadro, pero le pregunte si me lo podía quedar por ser tan… maravilloso. ¿Puedes notar la intensidad de sus miradas?, ni el mismo _Piccasso_ podría realizar una técnica tan perfecta como el que pinto ese cuadro – asentí – ¿Precioso verdad?.

Me centré en la mirada de la madre, oscura, severa, pero un poco más liviana que la de su padre. Luego la de su padre, que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, nada, _vacía_. ¿Así serían los padres de Edward?, ¿tal como pinto el autor de esa obra?.

Nos quedamos un rato más contemplando la pintura, luego Jasper me tomo del brazo y me condujo a otras pinturas más, pero ninguna pudo cautivarme como la de los padres de Edward. Ya pasado otra media hora más, Jasper me dijo que era tarde y que era tiempo de dormir si quería despertar con fuerzas para el _Mekeover_ de Alice, se despidió de mi y fui directamente a mi habitación.

Abrí los ventanales y una fría brisa invadió mi habitación. No me importo y saqué la cajetilla de cigarros de mi morral, Prendí uno con maestría ya casi sin ganas y tome una calada.

Así fui, me puse los audífonos en los oídos mientras terminaba mi tercer cigarro. Algo en la mesa empezó a vibrar y vi que era mi móvil. Supuse que era mi madre. Rápidamente el miedo empezó a cubrir cada poro de mi piel y tire el cigarro por la ventana, algo bastante torpe de mi parte. Me aclare la garganta, pensando que mi madre me vería, pero no solo eso.

Solo escucharía mi ronca voz.

Fui al baño disparada y trague toda el agua que pude, apenas me seque la boca y conteste.

– Alo – Dije, con la respiración agitada por los movimientos.

– ¿Bella?, ¿estas bien?

– Estupendamente – Conteste.

– ¿Segura?

Ok, así no quería empezar mi primera conversación con Renée y tampoco quería preocuparla en medio de su luna de miel con Charlie.

– Estoy estupendamente, mamá – Trate de cambiar el tema – ¿Donde están?

Funciono.

Renée me comento maravillada del calor que hacia en Hawai, mientras yo me moría de frió (y de envidia) con los dos ventanales de mi pieza abiertos. Puse los ojos en blanco en medio de la conversación con Renée y la puse en altavoz mientras cerraba los ventanales al igual que las cortinas.

– … ¿y tú, como estas? – Me pregunto de forma casual, después de contarme que ya había bailado siete veces _sau-sau_ con Charlie en un pub de Hawai – No me has hablado de nada desde que llegaste allá, ni siquiera me has respondidos los _Emails_ que te deje en tu casilla.

– Pues, hoy fui a Seattle, y mama – Dije con desgano – ya es media noche y tengo que despertar mañana temprano, has calculado mal – otra vez, quise decir – el horario de diferencia entre Hawai y Forks.

– ¡Lo siento tanto amor!, la otra vez te llamare más temprano.

Ahogue un gemido, temprano para Renée eran las tres de la mañana

– Te quiero, Adiós.

– ¡Revisa tu correo! – Fue lo que alcance a escuchar mientras cancelaba la llamada para no escuchar la nasal voz de mi madre.

Ya era tarde y yo aún seguía con ropa y no tenia pensado ponerme el pijama. Fui a mi cuarto de baño y me cambie de pijama, un polerón bastante grande que le pertenecía a Charlie pero que luego me regalo por quedarle demasiado pequeño a él, y unos shorts cortos blancos, de mezclilla, que casi nunca ocupaba salvo para dormir.

Me tape la boca cuando bostece, claro ejemplo de que estaba muy cansa y solo estaba a unos cuantas pasos de abordar el tren de los sueños. Me acomode en la cama y me dormí.

.

.

Para mi solo fue una hora de las cinco horas que alcance a dormir. La voz asquerosamente chillona de Alice me sobresalto con su grito…¿por un megáfono?.

– ¡Venga Bella!, despierta dormilona – Grito, mientras abría las cortinas dejando pasar todos los rayos ultra violeta a mi habitación – ¡Se nos hace tarde!.

Me tape con la almohada los odios inútilmente, Alice me la saco de un tirón al igual que la sabanas, mientras yo solo lograba dar vueltas en mi cama inconscientemente.

– ¡Te quiero en mi habitación en media hora! – Me grito detrás del megáfono, luego escuche el corriente sonido de la puerta golpear con la pared, señal que estaba cerrada.

Al fin, _paz_.

Torpemente busque un reloj en mi mesita de noche, y me costo ver los números, ya que veía de todo pero a la vez nada. Agudice mi vista lo más que pude y vi la hora. 6:30.

¡Ya había pasado la media!. Alice sin duda alguna tenía una razón coherente para matarme.

Tire la almohada lejos y callo con todas las sabanas desparramadas al piso, di gracias de que supiese donde quedaban cada habitación de los Cullen y corrí hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice. Me resbale cinco veces en el camino pero no me importo, escuche un 'Buenos Días' de Carlisle, pero pase tan rápido que no me dio el tiempo suficiente para responderle su matutino saludo.

Cuando llegue, la puerta se abrió frente a mi, una mano tiro de mi muñeca y entre al pequeño salón de belleza de Alice. Adentro estaban Esme y Rosalie con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, aquello me dio mala espina.

No tuve tiempo para percatarme de nada más ya que fui sentada a la fuerza en una pequeña silla de madera en medio de la habitación. Vi como tres pares de ojos visualizaban mi aspecto y me sonroje, aún estaba con el polerón gigante de Charlie y los Shorts mugrientos de mezclilla.

– Creo que…será mejor que empecemos cortándole el cabello – Opino Alice.

Inconscientemente me toque la punta de mis cabellos, como si fuesen algo sagrado y puro.

– Creo que seria mejor con una buena depilación – Comento Rosalie.

¿Qué tiene de malo la pequeña cuchilla de depilación de toda la vida?, me cruce de piernas para que no viesen mi mala depilación _expres_ que siempre realizaba.

– ¡No! – Comento Esme feliz - ¡Por la vestimenta!

Tres sonrisas aparecieron delante de mis ojos y supe que era mi muerte, una muerte lenta, pero segura…si es que existía aquello

Tres hora pasé colocándome vestidos, zapatos, camisetas, vaqueros, faldas, tacones, más vestidos, muchos más zapatos, gorros, lentes, guantes, bufandas, carteras de todo tipo, shorts, minis, botas, polerones, chalecos, polos, y muchas otras cosas más que eran contemporáneas, según Alice.

Decidieron vestirme con unos pantalones 'entubados', según Esme, ya que yo tenia un estilo, solo un poquito, roquero. 'Solo un poquito', ya que en esta casa tener un _Pircing_ era ser metalero. Irónica es la vida.

Siguieron mi vestuario con una camiseta color perla, que según Rosalie, destacaba mi piel albina, pero siendo sincera. ¿Uno puede destacar mi piel paliducha?, sinceramente ni _Harry Potter_ con uno de sus tantos hechizos podría lograr aquello, pero de todos modos no discutí con Rosalie, pelear con ella era declarara la segunda guerra mundial y yo aún seguía con mi ética de paz.

Enrollaron una bufanda en mi cuello roja, de satén, aquello lo encontre un poco más normal y algo que sin duda podría usar. Unos tacones que no eran tan altos, pero yo los consideraba lo suficiente altos como para que fácilmente cayera al piso, tampoco lo comente.

No me dejaron mirarme al espejo, y recibí una fuerte negativa del megáfono de Alice al preguntar si podía maquillarme. Asi que pase otra media hora viendo que 'sombra' combinaba con mi rostro.

Después, el paso final, mi preciado Cabello.

Le roge, comente, suplique, le volví a rogar, y le volvía a gritar Alice que no me cortara mi preciado cabello. Ella suspiro y me dijo que no tenia esa intención, solamente cortar las puntas, aquello me calmo un poco y le permití que me cortara las puntas, mientras escuchaba de fondo la canción de _Britney Spears 'Womeneizer'_. Alice repetía los coros de la canción y yo me reí de lo dichosa que se veía al ver como cortaba mi cabello.

Logré que Esme me trajera _Hamlet_, un nuevo libro que había comprado ayer, más bien me había regalado, y asi no se me hiciera tan pesado el _Mekeover_.

Estaba en la escena III Cuando Alice dio un grito de Victoria.

Se me callo el libro de las manos y Esme con Rosalie sonrieron cuando me miraron.

– ¡Alice, te a quedado hermosa!

Después pensé que para Rosalie yo era solo una cosa. Es como, _¡Mira, ese perro te quedo hermoso!_. Bufe molesta pero Alice dio saltitos por toda la habitación, brincando de alegría, me pare de mi asiento y todas me miraron con odio.

– ¡No!, te tienes que ver al espejo

¡El espejo!, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y espere a que me trajeran el estupido espejo de cuerpo completo. Me cruce de brazos y Esme con Rosalie llegaron con 'algo' debajo de una túnica blanca. ¿Todo tenia que ser tan artístico?

– Uno…dos… ¡Tres! – Gritaron las tres juntas, al tiempo que Alice soltaba la pequeña manta que cubría el espejo.

Me quede contemplando efusivamente. Mi cabello estaba sedoso, brillante, lacio, no como antes que siempre lo llevaba ondulado, no parecía estar maquillada, solo levemente los labios. Mi vestimenta, por más que roge que no sobresaltara, aún me extraño, así lucir mi figura un poco más, solo un poco, ya que todo contrarrestaba a la perfección.

– Wow – Logré decir, después de contemplarme por un rato en el espejo.

– Si, wow – Anuncio Esme – Ahora vamos a pasear un rato – Me guiño el ojo - ¡Rosalie Maneja!

No quise preguntar por que manejaba Rosalie, pero me hacia la idea.

.

.

Estábamos todas en el convertible amarillo patito de Alice, mientras Rosalie manejaba, todas coreábamos la canción de 'Yo no soy esa mujer' de Paulina Rubio, si, me bajo la tontera, como me decía Charlie, cuando me comportaba desquiciadamente loca.

Llegamos rápidamente al centro comercial, con la conducción de Rosalie, sobre el límite que especulaba el condado de la nación, pero aún así, estuvo genial. Nos bajamos del coche todas al mismo tiempo, caminamos entre risas y cantos por todas las calles, y me sonrojaba al ver como Hombres de verdad – no los estupidos de mi escuela – Se giraban para, según Esme, por mi.

Compramos cosas más que nada para mi guardarropa, tanto así, que también compre otra maleta para llevarme a casa, todo por cuenta de la propia Esme, quien parecía feliz gastando el dinero de su esposo. Comimos un pequeño cocaví en el centro y luego volvimos al ataque con las compras, bueno, en realidad, Esme, Alice y Rosalie, mientras yo solo trataba de mirar por las vitrinas y no encariñarme con nada.

Se nos hizo tarde y le comente la hora a la mama _Hippie_, ella asintió y dijo que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Rosalie manejo de nuevo de vuelta un poco más rápido que Antes, Alice hablaba por el teléfono con Jasper, tranquilizándolo que iba camino a casa al igual que Esme con Rosalie, aquello me pareció adorable.

Cuando llegamos los hombres de la casa estaban afuera, otro punto más adorable a la lista de 'cosas buenas' que tenían los Cullen.

Fui la ultima en bajarme ya que yo estaba entre medio de Alice y Esme, El asiento de copiloto estaba ocupado por unas cuantas compras de Rosalie, y cuando Salí sentí todas las miradas fijas en mi.

– Asi que eso fueron hacer – Comento Jasper, después de un rato.

Reí como boba, Esme, Rosalie y Alice siguieron mi risa, aún más cantarinas.

Saque algunas bolsas del auto para ayudar, pero una mano nívea se acerco al lado mió para ayudarme, era Edward. Le sonreí de modo de agradecimiento pero más parecía enojado, me extraño su comportamiento y entro a la casa.

Todos se quedaron extrañado con la actitud de Edward pro nadie hizo nada, supuse que querían que hablara con él. Entre pisando los talones de él y vi como se dirigía a su habitación.

– ¡Espera Edward! – Lo llamé, el se detuvo en seco, sé que el quería decir un '¿Qué quieres?'.

– ¿te pasa algo? – Le pregunte, mientras el se daba vuelta.

Saco su libretita pero me aproxime hacia él y le arrebate la libreta de sus manos.

– No te hagas el mudo, háblame – Le ordene.

Arrugo el ceño y se dio media vuelta, no me iba a dar por vencida.

– ¡Edward!, ¿Qué pasa?, por Dios, dímelo de una vez. – Le gritaba de atrás, esperando que el respondiese algo.

Se detuvo y torpemente choque contra su espalda, sería un poco más bonita, pero mi integridad física no había cambiado nada, es más, había empeorado por tener aquellas plataformas como zapatos.

– ¿Me vas a decir o no? – Le dije después de un rato, de ponerme de pie sin ayuda de él.

Me miro por un momento, y pensé que con tan solo esa mirada tan potente podría atravesar mi tibio corazón que ahora palpitaba como loco. Se acero un poco hacia mi, solo un poco, pero pareció dar tres zancadas de varios metros, ya que nuestras narices rozaban juntas.

– Ed… - Balbuce, sin decir nada coherente, el volvió hacia atrás y se encerró en su cuarto.

Aquello, sinceramente, era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la casa de los Cullen desde mi estadía.

Vi al piso de abajo y todos los de la familia me miraban con sorpresa en los ojos, tenia ganas de llorar y me despedí de ellos diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada como para comer, ellos entendieron mi falsa indirecta y no me obligaron a bajar para cenar.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me arrodille en mi cama, me saque la bufanda y los tacones, de repente ya no me aprecio que era bonita, si no más bien fea, horrible, ya no era una musa, no era nada de aquel ficticio mundo que Edward creo para mi. Mi mentor estaba enojado con migo, y me hacia sentir una basura con tan solo una mirada, él tenia aquel poder mental en mi que no podía descifrar.

Abrí el ventanal, no para fumar esta vez, si no más bien para calmarme y escuchar el frió goteo de las aguas al caer, la lluvia siempre había sido un estado natural con él cual calmarme. Me limpie las lagrimas de los ojos mientras gemía, siempre había sido tan cobarde en el corazón y Edward llegaba y lo destrozaba… ¡Sin siquiera decir nada!.

Con la manga de mi camiseta me limpie las lagrimas y cuando realice la acción, vi como quedaba sucia por todo el maquillaje corrido, seguramente debería estar horrible, las lagrimas volvieron a mis ojos sin darme cuenta, y llore amargamente tres minutos más.

Quería que Edward entrara por la puerta y me pidiera perdón, ¿pero de qué?, el no había hecho nada, y justamente por eso estaba enojada, no había realizado ninguna acción para que yo me enojara mentalmente con él, ya que ante sus ojos yo aprecia completamente feliz y nuestra relación era normal. Y mi sueño se realizo.

Unos calidos brazos me rodearon la cintura, Su aroma golpeo levemente mi nariz y pude oler su aroma tan masculino, Su suave cabello me daba cosquillas en las mejillas, mientras el aproximaba su nariz a mi cuello. Inconscientemente sonreí.

- Ed… - me gire, pero me quedé pasmada.

Jacob.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Lamentablemente, aun que me tiren tomates, Actualizare la próxima semana asi que tendrán que pensar mucho que apsara en el siguiente capitulo aun que no me deje un rewie. Últimamente disfruto mucho hacer sufrir a las personas, como dejar los capítulos inconclusos, mi pequeño pasado atormentador. xD.

+ Bueno, en las fotos, tuve algunas aceptaciones de ustedes, y no las puse en este capitulo por que más adelante (calculando unos cinco capítulos más) habrá una sorpresa con esas fotos, pero si las tengo, asi que calma. xD.

+ No crean que es por ociosa, ya que lo tengo listo, pero como dije quiero llevar un orden, asi que esperaran, ¡Asi sea lo ultimo que hagan!. De todas formas, muchas gracias a:

**Taniiah**

**Hik-y**

**Ale-cullen4**

**Adrux**

**Lizzhy**

**x.-kTA-.x**

_¡Muchas gracias por sus rewies y sus comentarios!, alegran este pequeñito corazón y esta mente perversa._


	7. Estrellas

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Estrellas

* * *

- ¿Ed? – Me pregunto mi amigo de la infancia, sin romper el pequeño contacto que mantenía con sus fuertes y calidos brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

Aún no cabía en la sorpresa, lo miraba sorprendida, como si estuviese lejos, pero estaba aquí, justo al lado mió, y es más, dándome un abrazo. Una sonrisa cruzo mi boca al igual que la de él, casi al mismo tiempo, le sonreí y complete su abrazo, él me estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, casi, inhumana.

- ¡Jacob! – Exclame feliz, el rió entre dientes.

- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, Bella – Me dijo cerca de mi oído.

- ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado yo, tonto! – Lo abrace más, Quería llorar, pero ninguna lagrima salía de mis ojos.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no veía a mi más intimo amigo?, ¿tres años?. Soñé con este reencuentro tantas, tantas veces y hoy que se hace realidad, me parece como si la espera nunca hubiese existido. Había cambiado tanto, pero a la vez, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Su piel morena, sus ojos soñadores, de niño. Mi Jacob.

Rompió el abrazo y me examinó, al igual que yo a él.

Su sonrisa se borro al llegar a mi rostro.

- ¿Estabas llorando? – Pregunto mecánicamente.

Desesperadamente me pase la yema de mis dedos por el contorno de mi ojos, y tal como había dicho Jacob, había rastro de cristales salinos en ellos. No dije nada y trate de hacer una sonrisa.

- Me pillaste justo en un momento _emo_ – Le sonreí, el estallo en risas.

Me cobijo otra vez más en sus brazos y no me pude resistir a ser abrazada por los brazos que alguna vez, me sonaron tan familiares, pero que hoy, tenían un extraño calor, un nuevo aroma.

Un nuevo Jacob.

Nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama, cuando Jacob encendió la luz, me di cuenta que estábamos en penumbras. Pude apreciarlo mejor, llevaba unos vaqueros desgatados color celeste claro, una camiseta ajustada negra, sin mangas. Al menos, su tipo de vestimenta no había cambiado, pero sé que si lo veía Alice, ella estallaría en un ataque global de cólera y de paso…tendría una nueva excusa para usar a mi mejor amigo para su colección de 'Maria Antonieta'

- ¿Ed? – Volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa boba de mi rostro me abandono por completo y fue remplazado por un bufido.

- Soñaba despierta – Me pase una mano por el cabello, desheredándolo, tratando de ponerle poca importancia al asunto - ¿A que hora llegaste a Forks?, ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?, ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo colegio?, ¿tienes amigos?...

- ¡De a poco Bella! – Me reclamo, poniéndose las manos encima de la cabeza en un gesto teatral – Bueno, Hace unas horas llegue a Forks y primero me pase por tu casa, al ver que no había nadie llame a Renée ya que esta era una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Renée tiene que ver con todo esto?

- En parte, si – Me informo, puse los ojos en blanco y siguió con su relato – Me comentó que estaban en su segunda luna de miel, eso si no me los espere, que quieres que te diga, tus padres parecían más a favor del 'divorcio' que una segunda luna de miel inesperada.

- ¡Sabia que no era la única que pensaba así!

Los dos nos echamos a reír y encaramamos nuestras espaldas en el mullido colchón, aún así, Jacob no detuvo su monologo.

- Me comentó que te estaban cuidando uno de sus amigos, ya que tu no querías acompañarlos en su segunda luna de miel, y creo saber por que – Jake me miro y yo solo bufe con molestia – Bella, son tus padres y eres su primera hija, aún eres menor de edad y es humano que se preocupen por ti.

- ¡Renée siempre me decía que yo…!

- Habías nacido con 35 años, lo sé – puso los ojos en blanco – Pero de todas formas – Me peñisco una de mis mejillas – Renée no quiere que le pase nada a su única hija.

- Ja, ja…¡Ja! – Me reí sin ganas.

Jake se bufo de mi risa sin sentido y lo acompañe entre sonrisas. Pasar el tiempo con Jake no era pasar el tiempo, si no que volaba cuando los dos estábamos juntos.

- ¿Y como llegaste acá?, ¿Renée te dijo de… 'esto'?

- Exactamente – Asintió – Me dijo que estabas acá, y bueno, te tengo que decir que…si, me costo llegar aquí, me lo pensé demasiado, tu ya sabes por que – Asentí – Y cuando llegue solo estaban los hombres, Carlitos…

- Carlisle – Puse los ojos en blanco

- Si, bueno, él hablo conmigo y le dije que éramos amigos de la infancia, Jester, Edmundo y Emmett…

- Jasper y Edward – Interrumpí

- Si, bueno, ellos también escucharon mi relato… ¡Emmett es genial!, estuve toda la tarde en su alcoba esperándote, Dimos vuelta el _Guitar Hero_ como cinco veces! Pero Edward me callo mal.

Mi estomago se estrujo y volvió a apretarse más y más, me sentí incomoda y comencé a sudar frió en mis manos, sin razón alguna. De todos modos, Jacob no se dio cuenta y me comenzó su pequeña historia.

- Me miraba horriblemente mal, no sé que tiene ese tipo, después de escuchar nuestra pequeña historia de nuestra amistad, se marcho de inmediato a su cuarto sin decir nada…sé que es mudo, pero se comporto bastante infantil. ¡Lo hubieses visto!, fue tanto así que después Cars…Bueno, 'él' tuvo que hablar con 'el' otro.

Me quede helada. ¿Edward, infantil?. ¡Nah!, solo falta que Jacob se comporte como hombre.

Me reí ante mis pensamiento, y Jacob se acerco a mi, rió entre dientes y me miro. Cuando pare de reír, sus ojos negros asechaban mi cara como una fiera, me sentí nerviosa de repente, De mis palmas froto una extraña corriente eléctrica que llego a mi cuello y luego se me erizo la piel. No fui conciente si Jacob se dio cuenta de mi estado, pero si fui conciente de cuando sus labios se posaron encima de los míos.

No hubo ningún movimiento, estaba demasiado noqueada como para pensar que sus labios, los labios de mi mejor amigo, estaban encima de los míos. Cerré los ojos inconcientemente, pensando que así todo terminaría, pero no fue así. Jacob acaricio suavemente los míos, como un roce, sin ser siquiera un mísero beso.

El se separo y dejo que en mi entrara un aire vital, pero mucho después abrí mis ojos. Aún estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, sonriendo abiertamente, la rabia se apodero de mí, tiño mis mejillas rojas, haciendo creer a Jacob que era un sonrojo por la vergüenza, y supuestamente, con vergüenza debería estar en este momento, pero mi mano actuó por si sola y se estampo contra su prolija mejilla.

¡Plaf!

Estaba cien por ciento segura que aquel no había sido el sonido de mi mano chocar con la mejilla de Jacob. Los dos nos dimos vuelta en dirección a la puerta que estaba tiritando.

Alguien había visto 'nuestra escena'

¡Oh, diablos!

Me levante rápidamente de la cama seguida por Jacob, quien en un intento de retenerme, me sujeto del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le grite, casi desesperadamente.

- ¡Bella, no, hablemos! – Me pedía, suplicando.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Jacob?!, ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!, es la verdad. ¡Éramos muy buenos amigos!...

- Y lo podemos seguir siendo.

- ¿Tu crees que después de esto todo va hacer normal? – Le pregunte, soltándome de su agarre, miro el piso y, furiosa, lo tome de las mejillas, moviendo su cara tan solo para que me mirara a los ojos - ¡Contéstame!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes alarmarte por algo como esto?!, fue tan solo un…beso.

- ¡Pues, fíjate tú, que no había visto a ningún 'mejor amigo' besarme, ¿sabes?.

Jacob rió entre dientes.

- ¡¿En que siglo vives, Bella?! – Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sigo en el tiempo en donde Jacob Black era mi mejor amigo – repuse con fiereza – En el tiempo donde caminábamos juntos, donde los viernes por la tarde veíamos películas antiguas de terror, en el tiempo donde…¡Dios, Jacob!, ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Pareció triste por mi reacción, pero eso no hizo disminuir mi enojo.

- ¿Te gusta alguien más? – Pregunto, con voz monótona y fría.

Me sobresalte ante su comentario. ¿Si me gustaba alguien más?, ¿Cómo el, una persona tan mediocre, podría preguntar algo tan inverosímil como eso justo en este momento?. Ante mi silencio me tomo de los brazos.

- ¡Dímelo Bella!, ¿Quién es el des…?

- ¡Basta Ya, Jacob!, nadie me gusta. ¿Contento?.

.

.

Después de unas pocas horas más, Jacob se marcho de la casa de los Cullen con la excusa de que tenia que ir al hospital por que uno de sus amigos había sido baleado en una trifulca de guerra de pandillas. Siempre tan imaginativo, Jacob.

No tenia ganas ni hambre para cenar, asi que me eximí de aquella 'encantadora propuesta familiar' inventado un 'fatídico dolor de cabeza' y que solo quería dormir. Aún que antes de eso, Esme me dijo que fuera a la biblioteca, naturalmente al PC que se hallaba ahí, para poder escribirle a mi madre.

Que suerte que se acordó – Pensé.

Con desganas camine como zombi en dirección a la biblioteca Cullen, después supe donde habían guardado toda su colección de libros. Camine directamente hacia la _laptop_ y me instale ahí por una mísera hora, tan solo para meterme al _Fan Club_ de _Muse_, escribirle a mi mama sus correos, y a unos tantos amigos de la escuela por _MSN_, a todos mintiéndole que gozaba de una rica jovialidad y que estaba bien. Para mi suerte, mentir ante una pantalla cibernautica me es más fácil que mentir al frente de sus caras.

Apague el PC y antes de cerrar la sesión, vi la hora. Ya casi marcaba media noche. Ahogue un gemido y apague todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance. Cerré la puerta del estudio que seguramente, seria mi segunda habitación, ya que Esme y Carlisle me habían dado una pequeña libertad para poder navegar en Internet en el 'pequeño' PC que se encontraba en la sala de lectura.

Camine rápidamente entre los pasadizos de la mansión Cullen, en silencio, sin disfrutar el trayecto desde la Biblioteca hasta mi dormitorio. Cuando entre, extrañamente suspire de cansancio, aquella había sido una larga noche.

Camine con cansancio hasta mi cama y me tire en ella. Creí quedarme dormida al instante y me daba una flojera inmensa quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama, y aún más, abrir las sabanas para meterme adentro. Sabia que en cualquier momento podría quedarme asi durmiendo. Cerré los ojos con pereza y espere a que viniera pronto mi estado de inconciencia, pero en el viaje hacia el país de nunca jamás, un sonido me despertó.

Me asuste, parecía _algo_, al principio, pero después pareció 'Alguien' en el tejado, exclusivamente encima de mi pieza. Me acorde de las películas antiguas 'Del Aro' y cosas así y el miedo se apodero completamente de mi cuerpo. Comencé a temblar pensando que podría ser un lunático psicópata. Había un fierro en mi cama y lo saque como 'alma blanca', me asome por el ventanal y vi todo normal. Suspire aliviada. Abrí el ventanal y rápidamente me gire hacia arriba.

Mi sangre dejo de circular por mi cuerpo.

- ¡Edward! – Le grite, el anunciado pareció ignorarme y siguió escalando el techo - ¡Edward!.

Él estaba escalando el techo con maestría, pero de todas formas, estaba preocupada por lo estupido de su acto. No hacia frió a fuera, o talvez no lo sentía por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, tan solo pensar que Edward se resbalara del Techo de una casa de cinco pisos no me dejaba una buena impresión

- ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo, Edward! – Le grite, otra vez.

Pero, se detuvo ante mi llamado.

Giro solamente su cabeza, ya que sus piernas y sus brazos estaban muy ocupados escalando el techo, casi parecía un vampiro. Me dio una mirada de tristeza, odio, rencor, una faceta que no había conocido nunca antes de él. Para mi Edward era el chico incomprendido, pero tenía un deje alegre en su mirada, ahora parecía sin vida.

Me ignoro otra vez cuando subió su cabeza y siguió escalando. La ira se apodero completamente de mi ser y puse mi pie encima de la baranda de mi balcón, Edward no se percato de mis intenciones y puse mi otro pie en la mismo baranda. Supe que Dios existía cuando no me resbale.

Luego supe con en realidad tenia un angel de la guarda cuando comencé a escalar al mismo tiempo el techo con Edward y no me caía. Aquello era, sin duda alguna, un logro para mis habilidades deportivas que ahora eran nulas.

Edward dejo de escalar y llego a un pequeño…¿lugar? Había una pequeña manta escocesa, unos binoculares y un telescopio, no de un gran observatorio, pero parecía costar millones.

Cuando Edward se sentó encima de la pequeña manta, se percato de que lo seguía.

Inútilmente, saco de nuevo su libretita amarillenta y escribió con una fuerza fugaz.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Escribió, con una letra totalmente improvisada.

- ¡Yo debería preguntar eso!, me diste un susto de espanto, pensé que sería un ladrón.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco

_Tenemos un sistema demasiado __avanzado de vigilancia, ningún ladrón puede traspasar las paredes de mi casa, aparte que tenemos perros policías._

Cuando termine de leer, hubo un incomodo silencio. Edward guardo la libreta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se acomodo mejor en medio de la manta. Era obvio que estaba ignorándome. Me cruce de brazos en una actitud medianamente infantil y Edward siguió ignorándome olímpicamente, bufe molesta.

- ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo?

Fui directa y clara. Él dejo de mirar por el telescopio e iba a sacar su libretita de nuevo, pero lo detuve rápidamente.

- No, esta vez me lo vas a decir.

Trate de competir contra su mirada verdosa, y sé que era difícil. A el pequeño Edward nunca antes lo había visto así. Todo lo contrario, siempre me dirigía una perfecta sonrisa para un comercial de algún dentífrico, no una mirada asesina de 'mientras más luego te mates, mucho mejor'.

Cuando desperté después de esa hipnotizarte mirada, me di cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la cara de Edward, me bajo un pequeño arrepentimiento, las imágenes con Jacob de esa misma noche vinieron a mi cabeza tan rápido como pudieron, atacándola sin cesar. Negué repentinamente la cabeza y me separe como plaga de Edward. Él me miro extrañado.

- Si no quieres contarme, no importa. – Me resigne.

Trate de devolverme hacia mi balcón por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Pero estupidamente mire hacia abajo y pude ver la altura, me estremecí. Las manos me sudaron como piletas de agua y trague dificultosamente Di un pequeño paso, con vacilación, estaba pensando en llamar a los bomberos de Forks seriamente cuando la mano de Edward sostuvo fuertemente la mía. Me gire y sus ojos ya no miraban tristemente, si no con suplica.

'Perdóname' – Leí en ellos.

Su mirada, otra vez, era hipnotizarte. Me senté al lado de él y dejo de abrazar mi brazo. Para mi suerte dejo de mirarme y miro el cielo, copie su gesto y por primera vez me di cuenta que estaban todas las estrellas del firmamento. Observe maravillada una vista que nunca había observado. Cuando mire de nuevo a Edward el estaba terminando de escribir en su libreta y sacaba con fuerza la hoja, me la entrego y la leí en silencio.

_Me gusta venir aquí arriba a pensar, todos los __domingos. Carlisle me regalo este telecopio hace dos año, y desde entonces que no dejo de ocuparlo._

Cuando termine de leer su pequeña explicación, me dije mentalmente que podía mejorar su redacción. Pero después puse los ojos en blanco ante tal magnifico regalo del padre de Edward.

Doble la nota y la guarde en mi pantalón por inercia. Me di cuenta que el telescopio estaba más cerca y Edward hizo un gesto para que mirase por el telescopio.

Me deprimí un poco por no verse como un observatorio, pero se podía apreciar unos puntos extremadamente luminosos, pero solamente a eso llegaba, un punto. Aun que, analizándolo todo más profesionalmente, el acercamiento que tenia la maquina de Edward era bastante potente comparado con los telescopio que tenia mi propia escuela.

- Se ve fantástico – Exclame, aún maravillada con aquel pequeño punto luminoso.

- Lo sé – escuche su voz enterciopelada.

Por tercera vez, la voz de Edward me descolocaba. Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que no me hablara por toda una vida, pero aún mantenía el vivo recuerdo de su voz. Tan angelical, apetecible, única, inigualable. Algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, y tan solo con su voz, parecía que volvía a fundirme en mis pensamientos, abarcándolos solo él.

Lentamente deje de observar la estrella, casi en cámara lenta. Cuando aleje completamente mis ojos de la lentilla del telescopio, Edward estaba recostado en el techo, holgazanamente mirando distraídamente el firmamento. Me eche a reír cuando vi su pose, el me miro ceñudo al principio, pero luego sonrió.

Me acomode en la manta y cruce mis dos brazos detrás de mi cabeza, poniéndolos como una pequeña almohada.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar? – Le pregunte a Edward, somnolienta.

No lo mire, pero supe que asintió.

- Sinceramente, es hermoso.

- Lo sé – Repitió, como anteriormente.

Solo que esta vez, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su enterciopelada voz.

Flete mi rodilla izquierda al aire y mi tobillo derecho lo pose sobre esta, tal como estaba Edward. Olvidé todos los problemas que asechaban en mi cabeza: que universidad elegir, los Cullen, las tareas finales… Solo mirando los pequeños puntos destellantes del firmamento. Algo que nunca antes había realizado, o por lo menos no con esta dedicación.

- ¿Siempre vienes solo?

- A veces Alice me acompaña, pero solo hasta la media noche, o también Carlisle, pero viene a ver más que nada si descubrí algún cometa nuevo o algo por el estilo. Emmett esta muy ocupado practicando, o Rosalie esta en el set grabando, Jasper o esta dibujando o hablando con Alice, y ella esta cociendo como loca.

- Entonces vienes solo – Concluí, mirándolo a los ojos

- Se puede decir que si – Titubeo.

El viento soplo y me estremecí. Solo llevaba mis vaqueros, y un suéter gris, en cambio, Edward parecía que iba a una expedición al interior de Alaska. Me recordé mentalmente que estaba en Forks, no en _californication_. Edward se sentó y saco una pequeña canasta campestre que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí, de ella, saco una manta y me la entrego, seguramente tenia demasiado tacto como para saber que era de las personas que sentía frió rápidamente, asi que la acepte. Me la pasé por encima de los hombros y terminaron en mis rodillas.

- Gracias – murmure.

Él ignoro mi comentario y siguió sacando cosas de la canasta, entre esos una manzana verde y otra roja, un par de coca-colas, servilletas, más frazadas y un par de almohadas.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir acá? – Bromee, riendo entre dientes.

- Si, siempre. – Hablo normalmente.

Deje de reír de golpe. Me entrego una manzana y una Coca-cola, ya que no acepte el café. Empezamos a comer en silencio.

- ¿Vas a la escuela?, nunca te he visto. – Le pregunte obviado lo dicho. Ninguno de los Cullen participaba de las actividades escolares que entramaba el pueblito de Forks.

- No, Carlisle nos ayuda a estudiar semanalmente. Nunca le ha gustado el sistema de enseñanza de Forks, es muy… fácil. Pero gratamente nos da tiempo para dedicarnos a nuestras profesiones.

- ¿Educación semanal? – Pregunte, asombrada.

- Si, nuestro horario es semanal, es como si estudiáramos una semana, la otra no, y asi sucesivamente. También lo hace más entretenido, ahora estamos en tiempo de vacaciones por tu llegada.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Entonces sus vacaciones duran un mes?

- Técnicamente – Asintió. – Come.

No rechiste ante su mandato y mordí la manzana, el la llevaba la mitad.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos en tu escuela? – Pregunto, bebiendo un poco de Coca-cola.

- En realidad, no soy de las personas demasiado sociables. No hago amigos, ellos se acercan a mi… o bueno, es así como conocido a todos. Mi mejor amiga se llama Angela, mi mejor amigo… - titubeé – de mi escuela es Mike Newton…

- ¿Y Jacob?

No se por qué, pero ya me esperaba aquella pregunta.

- Es un amigo de la infancia, prácticamente cuando nací el estaba al lado mió. Nuestros padres son compañeros de trabajos, asi que me era fácil ir a verlo a la estación de policía. Si no, Charlie no tenía problema en dejarme en la casa de los Black toda una tarde.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu mejor amigo?

Edward callo un momento y su mirada se perdió en los ladrillos del techo. Lo mire un rato, más que nada contemplándolo, parecía distante, lejos, muy lejos de estar a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo en pleno tejado de su casa. Mi suspiro lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sé que tal vez – Empezó, rascándose su cabello detrás de la nuca – lo consideres extraño, pero mi familia siempre han sido mis amigos. Mis hermanos son mis amigos, sin duda alguna, Esme y Carlisle también.

- Parece que compartes un vinculo muy fuerte con ellos… - Reflexione, escondiéndome entre el calor que me brindaba la frazada.

- Si… - Murmuro al viento – eso lo son.

Nos quedamos callados escuchando el viento, mirando las estrellas y enfundados en el calor de nuestras propias frazadas. Trate de entender el final de la explicación de Edward. En ese caso, era muy bueno que tuviese ese tipo de amigos, pero… ¿No tenia ningún modelo paternal?, ¿no consideraba a sus hermanos como tales?, ¿Por qué?. Una gran duda se formo en mi cabeza, y me sobresalte violentamente.

- ¿A que categoría pertenezco yo? – Le pregunte.

El se giro rápidamente hacia mi, me miro, inspecciono mi cara un momento, aterrado por mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto firme, con demasiada duda en su hablar.

- Que…que soy yo para ti.

Edward siguió con su cara de asombro, me estaba asustando ya que su mueca no se relajaba.

- No… - balbuceo, sin demasiada confianza en si mismo – no… lo sé. – Respondió finalmente.

Recostó su espalda en el techo y cerro los ojos. Lo contemple durante un rato, recién ahí me percate de la poca luz que había. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y mire la hora. ¡Ya era media noche!.

Me pregunte mentalmente si Edward le preocuparía si durmiese con él esta noche arriba en el tejado, pero su pose de infinita tranquilidad me hizo pensar lo contrario. A la luz de la luna, Edward, parecía un Dios ateneo, muy lejos de algo tan poca cosa como yo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Yo era su musa.

Me recosté con cuidado, acomode mejor la sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo sin que ninguna parte de mi quedara descubierta para despertar en la mañana con cinco mil grados de hipotermia. Los ladrillos, de repente, ya no me parecieron muy dolorosos, si no más bien blandos y flácidos, pero obviamente era acción del sueño.

Inminentemente, quede dormida.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ ¡Otro capitulo más!, si. Bueno, muchos me pedían una 'escenita' Eddi-Bells y aquí la tienen. ¡Espero que haya valido la espera!, por que me hace bastante ilusión que le guste este capitulo, por que a lo menos, me gusto. (¡No saben cuantas veces lo tuve que hacer!

+ Bueno, y pasando a algo más personal, Leí el post de **Marieta**, y bueno, si lees esto, me gustaría que me digieras que pasa con los rewies de la gente que no esta registrada. La verdad, no sabia eso, y cuando vi que todo los que me habían _reweado _era gente que tenia cuenta, supe que era verdad. ¿Me puedes decir más de esto por favor?, hace años que estoy en _Fanfiction_, ¡Pero todos los días sacan algo nuevo!, si quieres, puedes agregarme al msn. (Runningirl (arroba) live (punto) com). ¡Muchas gracias!.

+ Y otra cosa personal, y mi deuda, obviamente, con todos mis lectores.

**Taniiah**

**Lizzhy**

**Ale-cullen4**

**Hik-y**

**Leti-Yuri**

**Marietta93vlc**

**Xkiss_cullen**

**Marie**

**¡SEINKIU AL!, LLU AR DE BEST OF DE BEST. xD**

**Choke**Hold


	8. Alice's Day

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Alice's Day

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el reloj-pulsera de mi mano derecha. Estaba cubierta por una frazada cuadrilles. Estaba adolorida, pero me encontraba encima de algo blando, no encima de un tronco de un árbol, como creí pensar. Un leve viento estallo en mi rostro levemente, dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Escuche, muy a lo lejos, un par de pájaros agitando sus alas.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, aún era temprano y estaba en vacaciones.

Solo estaba arriba del tejado con Edward abajo mió.

¡Arriba del tejado!

Quise abrir los ojos pero algo me detuvo. La yema de los dedos de Edward acariciaba mis cabellos, desordenándolos, con dulzura. No quería por nada del mundo que aquel pequeño contacto terminara. Inconscientemente me acurruque más hacia su cintura, abrazándolo, escuche una risa entre dientes por parte de él.

– Buenos días – Me saludo, con voz ronca.

– Buenos – Respondí simplemente.

Nuestro pequeño dialogo no impidió que Edward siguiese abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, no parecía Forks, no parecía estar en el tejado a lado de un loco…

… parecía una enamorada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Que hora es? – Le pregunte a Edward, mientras me sentaba

– Las nueve de la mañana, tranquila – Susurro, calmándome.

Todos los recuerdos de ayer parecían tan lejanos. Recordando, mi mente viajo a lugares extraños, una imagen me repitió la escena del beso con Jacob, me lleve las manos a la cabeza rápidamente. Un dolor punzante ataco mi cabeza sin cesar.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Edward… ¿preocupado?

Me frote las sienes ignorando su pregunta, ya debería haberme pasado el dolor de cabeza, pero luego vi a un niño pequeño, jugando conmigo, o eso parecía, todo estaba demasiado borrosos como para ver con claridad.

– _Bella, Bella, eres la fea más _bella_ – Cantaba._

– Bella, Bella…¡Bella! – Grito Edward cerca de mi odio, me resbale torpemente y el alcanzo a tomarme de la cintura. Me di cuenta que estábamos parados, no sentando como antes.

– ¿Que creías que hacías? – Me pregunto, al oído.

Mire adelante y solo veía el pasto del jardín de dos pisos – dos grandotes pisos – de altura . Mis pies apenas tocaban el tejado. ¿Quería matarme?...

¡Otra ausencia más!

– Yo… – Titubeé, retrocedí pero choque con los pies de Edward, me resbale nuevamente pero no caí al suelo del tejado, si no que Edward me agarro de la cintura con más fuerza – Suéltame – le ordene.

Sin embargo, ignoro mi suplica.

Retrocedió lentamente, aún con su mano en mi cintura, abrazándola fuertemente. Con torpeza seguí sus paso hacia atrás, hasta llegar finalmente al lado del telescopio. Me dejo ahí, al lado de su…'maquina' y se sentó al lado mió. Con toda la calma del mundo saco un termo de la canasta y me tendió dos tasa, la sostuve y lleno de liquido las dos, después me di cuenta que era Café. Saco una tasa de mis manos y bebió el contenido, estalle en risa con el poco tacto que tubo..

– Usualmente las personas esperan a que el agua caliente se enfrié para tomar un café. ¿Sabias? – le dije con ironía – Me di cuenta hace muy poco, cuando a Charlie le paso lo mismo, te lo digo como un 'dato curioso'

– 'Dato curioso' – replico él, tan bien con sarcasmos – Bueno, vale, la otra vez lo tendré en cuenta. Pero al menos yo no hago un intento 'fallido' de suicidio

– ¡Sufrí una ausencia!, ¿es que nunca te pasa? – Le pregunte, alzando una ceja, soplando el liquido de la tasa.

– A la gente normal no le pasa eso.

Si, claro, normal. – Dije mentalmente – No soy yo la que esta con un Flash paralítico todos los días del año, acosando a la gente mientras duermen y despiertan aún con el flash en sus caras. ¿Verdad?

– Eso – Aclaro Edward – es distinto.

Me atore con el café

– ¿Cómo…? – trate de preguntar, pero el simplemente me dio una risa torcida

– Es obvio lo que estas pensando, Bella.

– Si, eso ya lo sabia – murmure con parsimonia – Renée siempre me dice que soy un libro abierto; es fácil predecir lo que pienso.

– Pues, para serte sincero, es la primera vez que lo adivino. En cambio, con mis hermanos, es mucho más fácil materializarse en sus mentes.

– Pues, puede que con ellos hallas compartido una vida completa, en cambio conmigo, apenas unos días – puntualicé.

Bebí un poco del liquido, me queme el paladar y trate de pasarlo desapercibido, pero Edward se dio cuenta de todas formas.

– ¿Sabes?, solo para que se expandas tus conocimientos, te diré algo que descubrí recientemente – Me dijo, con aire sabiondo – La gente suele soplar aire antes de tomarse algo caliente.

Y finalmente, estallo en carcajadas.

Yo solo le quería verter el café encima de su sedoso cabello broncíneo, pero me contuve, en vez de eso, le tire la manta por la cabeza y el hizo un gesto teatral gritando cosas como 'me estoy ahogando' mientras yo me convulsionaba en risas. Las tasas de café volaron por todo el techo y las sabanas se ensuciaron, pero eso no nos importo a ninguno de los dos.

– ¡Bella, Edward! – Escuche el sonoro grito de Alice, gracias a dios, sin el megáfono chillón.

Dejamos de reírnos y los dos miramos para abajo.

– A…Alice – murmure.

– ¡Bajen en este instante! – Chillo de nuevo, y su cabeza se perdió, seguramente, había entrado a la casa.

– ¡Rayos! – Exclamo Edward, golpeándose suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano – El _Alice's Day._

– ¿El qué?

Me debatí mentalmente el calendario de los Cullen. ¡Que horario más raro y atroz!. Conocía el calendario lunar, el solar, el de los mayas y aztecas, pero solo faltaba esto. ¡Un día Alice!. ¿También existirá el feriado _AliceWeen_? (1), ¡No!, mucho mejor, ¡El _EdwardWeen_ (2)

– ¿El día de Alice? – Pregunte, absorta.

– Todos los lunes es el día de alguien…algo parecido a un 'cumpleaños': hoy es el de Alice. En este día, de principio a fin, se hace lo que ella quiera y desee, pero sin salir de los derechos humanos.

¿Derechos humanos?.

No me extrañe que de nuevo viniera mi teoría de que los Cullen eran…¡No!, son extraños.

– Entonces, ¿Cuántas veces al año estas de cumpleaños?

Edward rió melodiosamente mientras recogía todo del 'suelo'. Lo ayude en parte, tratando de arreglar el desastre que habíamos hecho. Metimos todo, desordenadamente, en la canasta y me la entrego, bufe molesta, no era ningún burro para cargar sus cosas.

Una actuación poco consecuente de Edward me dejo paralizada.

Se arrodillo un poco y extendió su espalda, hizo un gesto de que me subiera encima de esta.

– Estas…loco.

– Al menos asi no te caes.

Gruñí y trate de subirme a su espalda, con varios intentos fallidos, el solo se reía de mi incompetencia, creo que recién supo ahí que no era una atleta, y era más partidaria al sedentarismo. Cuando lo deje de intentar - por cuarta vez -, Edward dio un suspiro y me tomo en brazos.

– Más fácil – murmuro, bajito.

Luego corrió a una velocidad monstruosa por el techo, si, con maestría, pero a mi me aterraba horriblemente la velocidad, más aún en un contexto de peligro como el techo de la mansión Cullen.

– ¡Edward!, basta – Chillé horrorizada. Pero el siguió corriendo libremente.

Troto por el techo hasta llegar cerca de mi balcón, fue ahí donde su piel paso hacer mi segunda piel pues yo estaba agarrada a su cuello como si fuese de vida o muerte, y es así como me sentía. Cerré los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento Edward perdiera el equilibrio y cayésemos del segundo piso para abajo.

– Bella – Me llamo Edward.

Lentamente, levante mi cabeza, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando distinguí el balcón de mi pieza, y al lado nuestro, Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Del sobresalto y estupidamente, caí al suelo en un sonido hueco, Edward ayudo a levantarme, al igual que Alice.

– ¡Nunca vuelvas hacer eso! – Le reclamé a Edward.

Me miro ceñudo y Alice se rió.

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr asi…como…como ¡_tarzán _en su selva!_, _en un lugar tan peligroso?!, ¡Pudimos haber muerto!

Edward rió entre dientes, tomo la canasta de mi mano y salio ignorándome de la habitación, las carcajadas de Alice interrumpían toda la habitación y yo sé que estaba muerta de rabia. Mis manos se estrangulaban solas y me dolía enormemente la cabeza, Alice dejo de reírse y me miro ceñuda.

– Te-vas-a-poner-ese-traje-ahora-y-en-cinco-minutos-te-quiero-abajo-tomando-un-desayuno-en-la-terraza – Me explico todo rápido, juntando todos los vocablos y luego salio con aire de alteza de mi habitación.

Desde este momento, justo en este minuto-segundo, mi vida pasa hacer un completo caos.

Y todo mejora, con la inesperada llamada de mi madre.

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – Grito desde el otro lado de la línea – ¡¿Dónde diablos te has metido?!, pareces evaporada del planeta.

– Mamá…

– ¡No, nada de 'mamá' aquí!, ¡No me has contestado!

– Mamá

– Ninguna llamada, ninguna señal… ¡Ni siquiera una paloma blanca!, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado yo y Charlie.

Corrección, Tú estabas preocupada, Charlie disfruta bañándose en la playa, como TU deberías hacerlo

– Mamá – Dije, mientras miraba distraídamente la hora. Me alarme, ¡Ya había pasado más de una hora!

– Bella, ¿en que parte de este mundo tienes la cabeza?, ¿Sabes?, te dejare con tu padre, ¡Contigo ya no se puede hablar!

Bufe molesta mientras escuchaba los gritos coléricos de Renée y los bufidos de Charlie, junto on un 'Toma el teléfono, es tu desquiciada hija'

– ¿Bella? – Llamo Charlie, por el teléfono.

– Buenos días papa – Le conteste alegre, con Charlie se podía tener una conversación muy amena y sin gritos nasales.

– Buenos días serán para ti, aquí ya es la hora del crepúsculo – Rió – ¿Por qué hiciste enojar esta vez a la alterada de Renée?

– Ese es el punto, no sé con que.

– Simplemente omítela, es tu madre, es normal que se comporte así contigo.

– Eso creo – Bufe hastiada – ¿Cómo la han pasado? – Pregunte, tratando de sonar 'interesante'.

– Bella – Dijo Charlie, con un deje cansado en su voz – No tienes porque intentar parecer atenta a nuestra conversación cuando estas saliendo de la tercera capa de la atmósfera, de verdad. Me basta con saber como estas.

Por eso quería tanto a Charlie.

– Estoy un poco cansada, todos los días me e despertado temprano.

– Pensé que querías dormir hasta tarde…

– Yo también quería eso – Suspiré.

– ¿Los Cullen te despiertan muy temprano? – Pregunto molesto

– Nada de eso, supongo que prefiero la vieja cama de mi abuela que la King que me tiene los Cullen, cosa de hábitat. Con el tiempo me acostumbrare – Mentí.

– Bueno, ya, vale – repuso Charlie, me lo imagine pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos con frustración – no nací ayer Bella, cuéntame.

– ¿No existe manera de decirte mentiras, cierto Charlie?

– Mientes demasiado mal, Bella.

– Me he despertado muy temprano – le explique, con parsimonia – pero creo que todo esta a la normalidad, sinceramente, el tiempo se me pasa volando aquí.

– ¡Eso esta muy bien! – replico mi padre, luego escuché un sonido agudo por el teléfono, y un 'pásamela'.

– Bella, cariño, con tu padre tenemos una cita con una masajista coreana, nos encantaría charlar contigo, pero… es con tiempo determinado.

– Diviértanse – Me resigne, Renée sonaba feliz y relajada – Adiós.

– ¡Contesta las malditas llama…! – Escuche, cuando apagaba el móvil.

Lo tire muy lejos, pero no escuche ningún aparato tecnológico romperse; concluí que había caído en la cama. Me frote los ojos, aún tenia sueño y si iba a un espejo, estaba segura que tendría tres kilos de ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Sin duda alguna hoy me dormiría muy temprano.

Mire mi habitación levemente, reconociendo el lugar, la verdad que ya me había acostumbrado a esta 'pequeña' habitación. Mi habitación. La recorrí lánguidamente, hasta llegar a la cama.

Me quede en Shock.

Un hermoso vestido, Maria Antonieta, estaba tirado cuidadosamente en mi cama. Rojo vivo, era su color. Pequeños detalles dorados en las mangas, un corsé que aprecia diminuto y una falda larga, con bastante volumen, era el magnifico antónimo de sencillo. Abajo, habían unos zapatos de tacones, aun que si me pusiese mis tenis de toda la vida, no se notaria para nada. Claro, exceptuando la altura, claro está.

_Alice's Day_ – Me repetí mentalmente.

Tome el vestido en mis manos y fui al cuarto de baño. Ahí, trate de colocármelo con sumo cuidado, tratando a la prenda como 'sagrada', ya que si la descuidaba, o manchaba torpemente por mis tonteras, Alice me mataría.

Cuando me lo puse, mis hombros quedaban descubierto por el corsé. Necesitaba ayuda, no alcanzaban mis manos para abrochármelo. Gracias a Dios, Diosa Alice, vino al rescate.

Subió la cremallera y abrocho unos botones que nunca podría haber visto en todo el conjunto de telas que adornaban mi cuerpo. Sentí que se me salía el pulmón cuando Alice me abrochaba la parte de arriba del vestido, y con eso, como mis pechos quedaban aplastados totalmente, resaltándolos más que antes.

– A…Alice – Dije casi sin aire – No-res…piro.

Aflojo un poco el cinturón, al menos podría respirar por tres horas si no fallaba.

– Ahora – Murmuro, más para si que para mi – el cabello.

¡Oh Dios santo!, esta noche, sin duda, dormiría como tronco.

.

.

Alice me indico todo su malévolo plan mientras cepillaba mi cabello y ponía unas pocas extensiones.

– Como he sacado mi nueva línea de ropa – me explico – quiero que todo el mundo la conozca. Por eso, le he pedido a Edward que hiciera unos cuantos _photoshoots_ de ustedes con mi nueva moda. Aun que descuida, el también se disfrazara…

– ¡Ouch! – Gemí, mientras Alice cepillaba mis desordenados cabellos.

– Lo siento – Se disculpo, y aflojo el cepillo – ¡Pero claro!, solo a Edward se le olvidaría contarte sobre mi día.

– ¡Ahu! – Grite de dolor, cuando Alice tomaba todo mi pelo en sus manos.

– Lo siento – repitió con cansancio – ¿Nunca te cepillas el pelo?

– Me gusta lucir…natural.

– Bella, tu pelo no es natural, es… _afroral_. – Comento divertida – Bueno, sinceramente estas bonita, espero que Edward no babeé la cámara mientras te saca las fotos.

Desperté repentinamente de mi estado de demencia.

– ¿Qué…?

– No me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta – me dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Edward te mira con una cara – canturreo – que ni él se puede.

– Alice, deja de imaginar… 'cosas'

– ¡Tú deja de evitar las… 'cosas'! – Me cepillo el cabello con brusquedad, apropósito – No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

– ¿Cuenta de que? – Dije, cerrando los ojos por el dolor, el cuero cabelludo llegaba a arderme.

– ¡Como tu lo miras, Bella! – Grito fascinada – No me mientas diciendo la típica excusa barata de 'yo no siento nada por él'

– No siento nada por él – respondí mordazmente, Alice estallo en risas.

– Ja, chistosa – paro de reír en seco, me miro por el reflejo del espejo con cara de pocos amigos – No me mientas, Bella. No sabes mentir.

No se por qué esa frase se me hacia tan conocida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando las canciones de _Kylie Minogue_ de fondo, gracias a los parlantes de Alice, que estaban conectados a su _I-pod_.

– Bella – Me llamo después de un rato, levante la vista de mi libro – No lastimes a Edward. Ha sufrido demasiado como para aguantar otra ruptura amorosa.

– ¿Es por eso que es mudo? – Pregunte rápidamente. Ella suspiro.

– Es una historia…que no te puedo contar, Bells. – murmuro desganadamente. – pero sé que Edward lo ara para ti.

– Ya, vale – murmure, cerrando mi libro de golpe – Tal vez se te allá olvidado el pequeño detalle que Edward no habla. ¿He?

– Yo sé que a ti si te habla. – Murmuro seriamente, dejando mi cabello de lado, mirándome fijamente por el espejo – no tienes por que ocultarlo, ¿sabes?, aquello es demasiado raro en Edward – Hablo, y volvió su tarea con mi cabello – Esme a tratado de sacarle una frase a Edward en los últimos 10 años. ¿Y sabes qué?, él no se digna a hablar, en realidad, a nadie de esta casa le habla.

– Excepto yo.

– Si, excepto tú.

Quede mirado mi reflejo, impresionada. ¿Edward me amaba?, ¿de verdad me amaba?, ¿Por qué solo me hablaba a mi?, ¿Por qué no quería que su madre lo escuchara?, ¿Qué tenia yo de especial?.

– Listo, ahora baja que todos te están esperando en el living, no te puedes perder.

Salio del pequeño cuarto con aire pensativo, mientas yo dejaba el libro encimad el lavabo y me miraba fijamente.

No quería hacer sufrir a Edward, o no era mi intención. Quería que estuviese siempre al lado mió, o por lo menos verlo, siempre que el me hablaba, sentía algo en mi estomago, se apretaba demasiado y algo parecía rebotear en él. Me sonrojaba con facilidad cuando teníamos competencias de miradas, y el siempre ganaba. ¿Aquello era normal?. ¿Era normal lo que sentía por Edward?

Reí para mis adentros y cerré la puerta del baño.

Había un pequeño detalle que se me escapaba.

Edward no era normal…

…era especial.

.

.

Cerré con llave mi pieza y guarde la llave en mi zapato, el único lugar 'libre y seguro' que mantenía en mi cuerpo. Camine despacio, desplazándome por los pasillos, encaramándome en las paredes para no perder el equilibrio. No se paseaba ni un alma por donde pisaba, parecía un castillo de miedo, no había nadie por ningún lado. Cuando llegue al final de la pared y mi mano ya no podía tocar más, se habría espacio para las escaleras.

Escuche voces en mi cabeza.

_¡Terror!, las malditas escaleras.__ – _Dijo la primera voz, gimiendo.

**Vamos Bella, hemos hechos cosas peores**. – susurro la otra, con más seguridad.

_Veinticinco__ escalones, y no llevo ninguno_. – Volvió a repetir la primera voz, con amargura.

**Oh bueno, no va hacer tan malo, descuenta uno si te caes del ****escalón veinticuatro**. – respondió la voz positiva

_Eso ayuda demasiado_.

**Creo que nada se va a comparar con la vez en que el mar te trago y hicieron falta un helicóptero, una lancha y todo el cuerpo de 'guardianes en la ****bahía' para rescatarte**.

_Muy cierto_ – Dijo mi otra voz, pensativas.

–¡Estupidas escaleras! – murmure

– ¡Bella! – Escuche la voz de Emmett, cerca mió – ¡Te ves hermosa!, ¿Cómo estas?.

Emmett, siempre hablando al revés.

– Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

– ¿Vas a bajar? – Me pregunto, ignorando mi pregunta, o eso creí… – ¡Bien!, acabo de sacar todas las canciones de _Guitar Hero_, y obligue a Rosalie a cantar las canciones en el _Rock Band_.

– ¡Oh, vaya! – Exclame, con fingida expectación.

Yo con Emmett no teníamos nada en común, pero era un chico agradable y me caía bastante bien, se notaba que trataba de llevarse bien con todos, y hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para tener una conversación 'normal' conmigo, algo así como: ¿Qué canción tocaste en _Guitar Hero_?, ¿Bella, quieres jugar conmigo _Tennis_ en la _Wii_?, ¿No quieres cantar _Welcome to The jungle_?.

– ¿Bajas?, me e demorado un poco por el traje de Alice. ¡¿Qué no puede simplemente inventar un Jeans con un saco?!.

Me reí, pero no avance ni un paso, Emmett avanzaba seis cada vez que yo daba uno.

– No te gustan las escaleras, ¿he?. – Rió entre dientes.

Mostré mis dientes sin ninguna sonrisa, el se rió con ganas.

– ¿Me permite su…brazo, señorita Bella?

Me tendió su musculoso brazo, y coloque el mió cerca del suyo, me aferro con fuerza a él y luego se acerco rápidamente a mi. Mi brazo se veía tan frágil al lado de sus perfectos músculos.

– Paso… a pasito – Me sonrió.

Me reí todo el camino con Emmett, quien contaba la cuenta regresiva de las escaleras a cada paso que dábamos.

– 5…4, ¡No te caigas! – Me sujeto con fuerza del brazo – 3…2…1. ¡Feliz año… escaleno! – Me abrazo, yo le sonreí, no era quien para darles lecciones de matemáticas a Emmett y decirle que 'escaleno' era un tipo de triangulo. Pero sabia que se refería a las escaleras.

Cuando mis pies tocaron de nuevo la planta del primer piso, Emmett no se separo de mi, ni siquiera me quito se su brazo, si no que caminamos juntos, guiándome por sus feroces pasos. Llegamos al comedor, que ahora estaba ambientado a un gran salón del siglo dieciocho. Sé que todo esto era obra y gracias de Alice Cullen.

Adentro, estaban Jasper, que lucia una peluca blanca, larga y alta, y Rosalie llevaba su pelo ondulado cayendo como cascada hasta su cintura, un vestido blanco, y al igual que el mió, con detalles dorados. Sé que lucia mucho mejor que yo. Edward también estaba vestido, pero abajo llevaba unos pantalones pitillos, algo de glamour por parte de él. Aún así, también llevaba la peluca blanquecina.

Alice todavía no hacia aparición, pero sabia muy bien que iba a deslumbrar mucho más que Rosalie, y a ella ya costaba verla por la hermosura que regalaba.

- ¡Bella! – Sonrió Jasper, alegre de verme, mientras yo sonreía y me abrazaba, cuando Jasper se lo proponía era muy atento y tierno, pero muchas veces era frió y sarcástico, tanto así, que parecía poder controlar las emociones de los demás - ¿Cómo estas?.

- Bien, gracias. ¿y tú?

- Omito comentario al respecto.

Sé que omitía comentario por que Alice lo había vestido de esa forma tan poco…masculina.

- Te ves bonito – Le sonreí, el estiro la punta de sus labios hacia arriba, riendo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Pero tu te ves despampanante! – Me dijo, y a continuación tomo mi mano e hizo una pequeña vuelta con mi cuerpo, girando sostenida de su mano, que se encontraba en altura.

- Gracias – Me ruborice.

Rosalie menciono un seco 'hola' que yo respondí con una sonrisa, Edward parecía no percatarse de mi presencia y ayudaba a colocar bien las luces, las pantallas blancas, posicionar bien la cámara con un buen enfoque y cambiar los focos a cada rato. Ese chico no se detenía nunca.

Me senté en una de las sillas pero Alice grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No! – Y me apunto.

Me levante de golpe de la silla, sin siquiera tocarla, Alice llego hasta mi, con un vestido grande amarillo patito, con bordes dorados y una peluca gigante, mucho más gigante que la mía y de Rosalie juntas, miro la parte trasera de mi vestido y suspiro con cansancio.

- Me costo tanto plancharlo

Oh, era eso.

Al parecer por eso Rosalie estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, nadie le hablaba y nadie le quería hablar. Bostezaba a cada rato, se restregaba los ojos y bufaba a cada instante. Nadie, a kilómetros de redonda, estaba al lado de Rosalie. Yo no era la excepción.

Alguien me tomo del hombro y me gire pensando que era Emmett, pero me equivoqué, como siempre. Era Edward.

Guió mi mano encima de su hombro, y la otra la atrapo con su mano, mientras el con la suya, la deslizaba hasta mi cintura, como posición de _Bals_. Me quede paralizada un momento, demasiado pequeño para ser cierto, no sabia por que Edward había optado esta posición, conmigo, al frente de…todos.

Claro, los sueños no son para sierre.

El flash hizo de las suyas en mi cara.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

(1) AliceWeen: Juego de palabras con 'Halloween' y el nombre de Alice.

(2) EdwardWeen: Mismo juego pero con el nombre de Edward.

+ ¡Hola!, otro capitulo más. Lamentablemente actualizo demasiado rápido ya que todos los días he tenido pruebas. ¡Aparte que se acercan los exámenes finales!, Disculpen por no poner sus rewies, pero déjenme decirles que he leído todos y muchas gracias. ¡Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Choke**hold


	9. Demente

**

* * *

****Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Demente.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, otra vez. Amaba el sol, amaba Phoenix, quería irme a vivir allá cuando terminara la secundaria, pero me lo ponía una y otra vez en duda.

Edward me agarro del brazo y me quite los tacones de cinco centímetros, corrimos rápidamente ya que la lluvia caía encima del pasto libremente. Llegamos a un lugar con techo que no pude descifrar, pero adentro ya estaba Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, al igual que nosotros, medios mojados, medios secos.

- Creo que eso seria por hoy – Murmuro Alice con desgana, mirando la lluvia caer que se volvía más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo.

Jasper la rodeo con sus brazos y la llevo adentro, Rosalie y Emmett la siguieron, yo con Edward nos quedamos embobados mirando la lluvia. Un pequeño viento azoto nuestras caras, pero fue tan leve que ninguno de los dos lo sintió.

Al fin termino la masacre – pensé para mis adentro.

Con los zapatos en la mano, el maquillaje esparcido en mi cara y cansada, emprendí camino hacia dentro de la morada. Mis píes estaban húmedos, y el principio del vestido también, me estremecí cuando sentí un aire frió chocar contra mi espalda y seguí caminando.

Llegue al living y todos estaban tirados por los sofás, Rosalie estaba sentada encima de Emmett viendo televisión, y Jasper con Alice hablaban animadamente el uno con el otro, en su propia burbuja.

Seria tan genial tener a alguien que te ame.

- Bella – Me llamo Emmett, me gire de nuevo hacia ellos y Rosalie también me miraba – En la cocina ahí chocolate caliente si es que quieres – sonrió.

Asentí y di unas secas gracias. Seguidamente de encaminarme a la cocina.

Ahora, elemental mi querida Bella, era encontrar el maldito chocolate 'caliente'. –Murmuro una voz, como anteriormente había hecho.

Entonces, ignorando lo ultimo, caliente es antónimo de frió.

Refrigerador, descartado.

Congeladora, descartado.

Microondas. _¡Correcto!_

Usualmente pensaba así cuando estaba completamente estupida y no tenia ganas de pensar, asi que hice un esfuerzo _sobre humano_ para estar de pie, y al mismo tiempo, pensar. Algo estupido y tonto, pero mi organismo funcionaba tal cual. Tire los zapatos y escuche su sonido ronco caer al piso, camine hacia el microondas.

¡Bendito el señor que se le ocurrió semejante idea de crear una maquina que dé calor para calentar chocolate… 'caliente'!

Saque una tasa y vertí el chocolate que ahora estaba tibio, cuando acabe el proceso, lo metí adentro del microondas y marque un minuto, con cuenta regresiva, por mientras, me encarame en la mesa y mire la cocina distraídamente, en la puerta estaba Edward, pegue un pequeño saltito y me puse la mano en el corazón, el rió ante mi susto.

– También quiero chocolate caliente – Me dijo, yo asentí y fui a buscar otra tasa, pero el me detuvo con su blanca mano nívea – Yo lo hago.

Asentí nuevamente, era todo lo que podía hacer cuando estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Me volví apoyar encima del mueble cuando justo el microondas anunciaba que mi chocolate ya se encontraba lo suficientemente caliente para que se quemara mi lengua al degustarlo.

Lo saque con cuidado con unos guantes y lo deje encima de la mesa, mientras este espumeaba humo caliente, lo contemple como una boba por un rato, hasta que vi a Edward meter su propia tasa – _Made in Esme_ – al microondas. Cuando dejo, levemente, de espumear mi chocolate, lo tome en mis manos y sople el orificio de la tasa, Edward me miraba maravillado.

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunte, incomoda.

– Nada – Sonrió, mientras movía la cabeza hacia otro lado. Seguí soplando mi chocolate.

– Y… ¿como estas?

– Bien… – Dije sin convencerme mucho, menos a Edward.

– ¿Cómo esta Renée? – Volvió al ataque.

– Neurótica – cerré los ojos.

– Al parecer, contigo siempre se pone así.

Eleve la cejas haciendo algo como un 'ni al caso', mientras le daba mi primer sorbo al chocolate. Renée era neurótica, pero mayoritariamente sufría _neurotismo_ solo con mi persona, y a veces también Charlie la sacaba de quicio.

– ¿Lo han pasado bien en su luna de miel?

– Mejor que bien…

– Que bueno.

– Si… lo es.

Después de esta pequeña conversación, supe que era de esas clásicas conversaciones 'forzadas'. Edward quería decirme algo, pero no sabia como. Después de dar mi segundo trago al chocolate, me gire repentinamente a él, parecía calmado tomando su chocolate sin mirar nada, pero luego me miro a mi.

– Escúpelo, Edward – lo Desafié.

Y me hizo caso, _escupió el chocolate._

Me pase las manos por los ojos. ¿Tenia que entenderse todo tan metódicamente?.

– Las palabras, Edward, no el chocolate.

– Ah – murmuro, con parsimonia.

Bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener mi hombre perfecto. Suspire. ¿Mi hombre perfecto?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Edward de nuevo, sorprendido.

– Sé que quieres decirme algo, solo dilo.

– ¿He?

– Por favor Edward, no mientas

– Tu mientes pésimamente.

– Gracias pero ya lo sé – Respondí mordazmente – Acá el único que miente eres tu. Dilo.

Dejo la tasa a un lado y yo mantuve la mía en mis manos, me volvió un poco de calor y color al cuerpo, aun que el maquillaje seguía corrido y mi vestimenta era desastrosa. Me reconforte con el pequeño líquido.

– No tengo nada que decirte.

– entonces, ¿Qué haces preguntando sobre Renée?.

– ¿Qué tiene?

– Ay, Edward – Suspire, poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿Cuánto te importa lo que haga mi madre con Charlie en su luna de miel?

– ¿Curiosidad?

– Claro, curiosidad.

– ¿Qué…estas celosa?.

Esa pregunta me pillo volando bajo.

– Ya quisieras.

– Si, quisiera.

Vomite el chocolate, tal como había hecho Edward hace unos pocos minutos atrás.

– Edward, estas…loco.

– Demente seria más exacto.

– Si, demente. – Asentí.

Ignoro lo último – o por lo menos eso creí – y tomo un largo trago de chocolate, luego, se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más.

.

.

Me senté al lado de Alice, y a mi otro lado estaba Emmett, mirando la televisión. Mirábamos el _Warner Brothers, Friends_. Una serie demasiado antigua, pero sabia perdurar en la pantalla chica. Era lo único entretenido que hacer para matar el tiempo, mientras la lluvia torrencial impedía el paso a todo valiente que quisiera salir. Bufe exhausta, para entonces, el cielo ya estaba bastante negro como para predecir que era de noche. ¡Y recién eran a las seis de la tarde!

- Bella – Me llamo Alice, hipnóticamente, sin emoción en su hablar – Esme me hizo recordar que contestaras los mails de Renée.

Gruñí y entrecerré los ojos, sin hábitos de nada.

- Gracias – murmure mordazmente.

Minutos después, estaba levantando mi gordo trasero del mullido sofá de los Cullen para cumplir los caprichos innecesarios de mi madre. Ninguno se molesto en decirme nada por que no hacia falta, ya que la mitad de los presentes estaba durmiendo, y si no, ya estaban en su quinto sueño.

Subí una por una las escaleras, tomándome mi tiempo, como una anciana. Cuando paso media hora, llegue al final, y luego faltaba la otra para llegar al tercer piso, casi demore una hora, sin ganas de nada.

Para mi suerte, el ordenador estaba prendido, suspire aliviada, un movimiento menos para mi dedo vago.

Teclee rápidamente la dirección de _Gmail_, y puse los ojos en blanco. Renée tenia razón, hasta en casillas de correos era anticuada. ¿_Gmail_?, ¿y que paso con el _Hotmail_ de Renée?, ¡Si hasta tenia _msn_!.

_Bella:_

Empezó su 'carta', ¿se había olvidado ya a la gente el 'querida' Bella? Seguí leyendo.

_Antes de que me enoje. ¿Cómo estas?, si no contestas antes de media noche, ten por seguro que te ganarás el sermón de tu vida. _

_Charlie y yo estamos de maravilla_ – Como no, pensé - ¿_Te acuerdas del masaje que la coreana nos iba a dar?, ¡Es toda una diosa!, después de eso, Charlie y yo dormimos todo un día. ¿Puedes creerlo?._

Tal vez de ahí venia mi manía de dormir como tronco.

Vagamente teclee algunas frases para que mi mama se calmara, bostece todo el rato en que moví mis dedos. Cuando vi la pantalla, solo había escrito dos míseras palabras.

_Renée: Hola…_

¿Es que mi cerebro no podía pensar más?. Vamos, Bella, tu puedes. Teclee rápidamente sin saber muy bien que escribía, pero no me preocupe y lo envié, no estaba con hábitos de 'redacción'. No me preocupe por apagar el ordenador, si no que me levante del sitial y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Deambule como zombi por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, llegue y gire la parilla, pero esta no giro. Luego recordé que por la mañana le había echado llave, y la había guardado en los….

Zapatos.

¡Rayos!.

Seguramente la llave había volado por el césped y seguramente estaba en medio de la tormenta de afuera. Es que de verdad este era mi día de suerte. Golpe la puerta con fuerza y lo lamenté, me lastime las manos por mi torpeza.

Decidí optar por un poco de ayuda, y sabia que la única que me podía ayudar en esa casa eran tres personas: Alice, Esme y Edward.

Baje casi corriendo las escaleras y vi a Alice, quien justo se levantada de las escaleras, la tome del brazo y mire a Jasper.

- ¿Me la prestas un rato?

Hizo un gesto con la mano que no pude descifrar, pero la lleve a la cocina, ella no dijo nada mientras la llevaba a la cocina. Cuando terminamos nuestro recorrido, me miro expectante y furiosa.

- Se puede saber…

- Necesito ayuda – la interrumpí – urgentemente.

Dejo la rabia en algún lado de su cuerpo y me miro con preocupación.

- Tengo un problema, uno gordo.

- Odio cuando dices 'gordo' – me reclamo.

- Lo siento – agache la cabeza.

- Solo continua – murmuro mientras llevaba el peso de su cuerpo al lado izquierdo y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Carlisle, cuando llegue aquí, me dijo que no podía perder la llave de mi pieza… - al poco rato mi voz se apago, intente retomar el hilo de la conversación ya que Alice todavía no sacaba una conclusión – Y, hoy, la deje con llave…solo por precaución, y metí la llave en mi zapato.

Alice vio mis pies, desnudos y húmedos, suspiro.

- ¿Y donde esta la llave?.

- Creo que la perdí en medio del _photoshoot,_ afuera, en el pasto…debe estar en el pasto.

- Y carlisle no te dio una copia, ¿cierto?

- Me dijo que era la única llave.

Alice me miro desilusionada, cerro los ojos y parecía pensar y meditar lo sucedido, cruce los dedos para que sirviera de algo su 'cabecita pensante'. Abrió los ojos y en ellos vi un pequeño sentimiento de diversión.

- Tendrás que dormir con Edward – Dijo, reprimiendo una carcajada.

- ¿Qué, pero…como?

- Veras, en esta casa tenemos demasiadas piezas, pero todas están ocupadas en su totalidad. Yo duermo con Jasper, obvio – puso los ojos en blanco – Rosalie con Emmett, Esme y Carlisle, pero Edward duerme…solo.

- ¿Y no hay más habitaciones para huéspedes?

- ¡Claro que las hay! – Reclamo furiosa, yo suspire con alivio – Pero todas están ocupadas. Una se usa para el taller de Jasper, otra para el gimnasio de Emmett, se ocuparon dos para el salón de yoga de Esme, el escenario de Rosalie…me falta uno – dijo, poniéndose una mano en su barbilla - ¡Si!, y la salita de música de Carlisle. Tu cuarto era el único disponible.

- Pero… - Comencé a protestar.

- Mira Bella – Rugió Alice, mirándome desaprobadamente - ¿Quieres que Carlisle se entere de tu 'gracia' o no?. Si tenemos suerte mañana encontraremos la llave, ¡Pero mira como llueve!, tendremos que pedirle que Emmett haga de las suyas como _bob el constructor_ mañana si no la encontramos.

Agache la mirada, y Alice, estallo en una carcajada sonora y sepulcral. Este seria el trágame tierra de mi vida.

.

.

- ¿Me prestaras un piyama? – Le pregunte a Alice, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- Los que tengo…no te van a gustar…

Guarde mi comentarios y los metí en lo hondo de mi lengua para que no salieran disparatados, Alice sonrió.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Bella, eso no se pregunta, los de Rosalie son…bueno, a Emmett le parecen adorables.

Omití comentario nuevamente….

… hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. La mire con pánico.

- Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar con él

Abrió la puerta, escuche el sonido de la televisión prendida pero nada más, ya que Alice cerro la puerta de golpe rápidamente. No creí que se demoraría mucho, pero cuando salio yo estaba sentada en el suelo casi durmiéndome, la verdad que hasta el suelo era mullido.

Algo me toco el hombro, abrí un ojo cansadamente.

- Bella – Me llamo, yo respire y me restregué los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada – anda a dormir.

Iba a responderle un 'vete al diablo' pero rápidamente mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo de la mansión Cullen, abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude y me percate que estaba entre los brazos de Edward, me ruborice fugazmente y murmuré torpemente.

- Ba…jame – Le dije, pero el siguió caminando, hasta depositarme en la cama con cuidado, me levante rápidamente y Alice ya no estaba en la habitación.

Iba a decir algo, ¿pero qué?. Visualice la pieza de Edward, la verdad me la imaginaba un poco más…ordenada. Ahora estaba sentada encima de una cama gigante, mucho más grande que la mía, si se podía.

Una pared repleta de CD'S y en el medio, un sofisticado equipo de música, que de lejos daba miedo. Una puerta 'secreta' que seguramente seria el baño, un balcón más grande que el mió, y en otra pared, estaba la grandiosa cámara de Edward, y al lado de ella, otras cámaras más y una pila de fotografías, dos _Polaroids._

- ¿Se te perdió la llave?

Me pregunto, mientras yo volvía a la pared donde se dirigía aquella voz, Edward estaba encaramado encima de una pared viéndome fijamente. ¡Estupido sonrojo!.

Asentí quedamente, sin apartar mi vista, el se acerco lentamente.

- Me debes un favor, uno muy…gordo – Sonrió, al decir la ultima palabra con cierta felicidad.

- Claro – dije, sin mucha energía.

- Alice murmuro algo…dijo que no tenias un pijama…

Los colores volvieron atacar mi cara con crueldad, Edward rió entre dientes.

- Podríamos ir a tu pieza por el balcón, pero ya que esta lloviendo, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Si tenemos suerte, Emmett mañana podrá poner una nueva chapa y entregarte la llave de la chapa, si que Carlisle se de cuenta…

- Gracias – Comente, apenas audible.

- Pero por mientras tendrás que…dormir conmigo.

Parecía dudar aquella ultima frase, no se convencía del todo, como si no lo pudiese creer. Intente olvidar aquello y me dirigí al equipo de música, y luego eche un vistazo a los CDS del alrededor, que eran bastantes.

- ¿Qué música te gusta? – Pregunte distraídamente. Mirando los títulos de los distintos CDS, todos verdaderos.

- Ya me lo has preguntado.

- Dudo mucho que toda esta colección sea de música clásica.

- Bueno, _The Strokes, Muse_… - murmuro, analizando sus preferencias, mientras yo miraba el titulo de 'Vivaldi' – _The Vines, Coldplay…The Libertines_.

- Hm… - murmure.

Me quede echando un ultimo vistazo a su tercera pila de discos cuando Edward desapareció por la 'misteriosa puerta'. Me di media vuelta y el estaba mirándome con una 'cosa' en las manos.

- No me queda bueno, seguro que a ti te queda excelente.

Me entrego ese algo, lo extendí y vi que era una camisa azul eléctrico, era pequeña para Edward, pero a mi me quedaría como carpa de circo. Lo malo fue cuando pensé que con eso dormiría en la cama de Edward…

…. Al lado de Edward.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda Edward me guiño el ojo y salio de la habitación.

Y yo que quería dormir tranquilamente esta noche.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Lamento mucho este pequeño retraso, pero ayer ocurrió un pequeño percance con mi computador. El capitulo estaba listo hace semanas, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía acceder a mi cuenta de FF. Al final, decidí que hoy vería si podía, y para mi suerte FF no tuvo ningún percance para que yo entrara a mi cuenta, es la primera vez que me pasa.

+ Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo pera escribir, y lamento que este capitulo sea tan pequeño, ¡Pero el siguiente es el doble que este!, y creo que lo tendré listo, ya que la próxima semana se me acaban totalmente los exámenes, justo el viernes y si no, paso a oral el martes.

+ ¡Y no puedo creer que allá llegado a los 50 rewies!, demasiadas gracias a todos, ¡trato por todos los medios que les guste más esta historia!, y lamento que no allá sido muy chistoso este capitulo, pero se me hace cada vez más difícil bromear con los Cullen, sobre todo si se tratan de temas serios.

+ ¡Y gracias a todos los lectores que se toman unos diez minutos de su vida leer un mísero capitulo escrito en una hoja cibernética de Word!.

Capitulo 7

**HiK-y**

**Ale-cullen4**

**LaviDx**

**Lizzhy**

**Marietta93vlc**

**x.-Kta-.x**

Capitulo 8

**HiK-y**

**LviDx**

**Leti-yuri**

**Lunn**

**x.-Kta-.x**

**christti**

_¡Muchas gracias a esta gente maravillosa!_

(Por mi, les haría una escena cada una de ustedes con Edward en el prado)

**Choke**hold


	10. Felicidad

* * *

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Felicidad.

* * *

Los 'trágame tierra' de la revista _Seventeen _que Alice leía sagradamente una vez al mes - ya que consideraba aquella revista rosa y de moda su Biblia personal - no se comparaba con nada a lo que justo en este momento me estaba pasando. Yo y Edward, mirando Vh1 'distraídamente'…

…acostados en la misma cama.

Desde que me puse la camiseta XL de Edward color azul eléctrico como un simple pijama, mis mejillas no dejaban de tener un color rojo fuerte. Odiaba sonrojarme, y lo peor que era una de las personas que se sonrojaban con demasiada facilidad.

Aparte de eso, todo el sueño que había guardado hace un rato, se marcho de mi cabeza como por arte de magia, sé que a la mañana siguiente amanecería como _Zombie_.

Si tan solo tuviese uno de mis libros…

Exhale aire.

_¡Deja de sonrojarte, tonta!._ – Me llamo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, retumbando como eco en mis sesos - ¡_Piensa en otra cosa!._

Jacob.

_¡Piensa en otra, otra cosa!_

Beso

_¡No ahí caso contigo!_ – Gruño mi voz interior, y después de eso, no escuche nada más que el silencio de mi mente.

Quería dormirme, pero no quería parecer descortés. Esto de dormir con tu…casi mejor amigo no era para nada de mi agrado, aun más cuando el te presto sus _boxers_ para que usaras como pijama. ¡Oh, que maravilla!.

_Tierra, con toda la pachamama (__3) posible, trágame_ – Murmure para mi, cuando recordé aquel 'pequeño' detalle de mis shorts.

Otro sonrojo más.

Si algún doctor me viese, no dudaría que yo tendría, por lo menos, cincuenta grados de vergüenza en la cabeza.

Y la lluvia no paraba.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño. Nada.

- ¿Ed…Edward? – Lo llame, sonrojando aún más.

El apretó 'mute' en el control remoto y se detuvo el documental de 'las mejores 100 canciones de los 90' de Vh1. Se giro y me miro

- No es que yo sea…bueno…no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad….pero… ¿tienes algún libro?, cualquiera… me sirve hasta…¡De cocina!.

Edward rió con su voz enterciopelada y se levanto de la cama aun riendo. ¿Tengo que comentar que el dormía sin siquiera una polera para cubrí sus perfectos abdominales?.

No, sonrojo, no.

Después de mi cuadragésimo quinto 'trágame tierra', Edward llego con varios libros en sus manos.

- _Shakespear_ – Leyó uno, luego continuo pasando sus libros en las manos y leyendo los títulos… - _Cumbres Borrascosas… Hamlet_…

- Cumbres Borrascosas esta bien.

Me lo entrego y fue a guardar todos los libros. Me acomode mejor en la cama y trate de acomodar la lámpara de noche que estaba a mi lado, obviamente sin estorbar a Edward. Lo abrí y había una pequeña dedicatoria.

_Para mi hijo, con todo amor y cariño, Samantha._

Abrí los ojos a más no poder, mis manos temblaron y releí la pequeña cita cinco veces más. El libro era original, de tapa dura, antiguo pero muy bien cuidado, pareciera como si nunca lo hubiese leído. Las hojas estaban en perfecto estado pero olía a viejo, amaba ese olor.

- ¿Lo has leído antes? – Le pregunte a Edward, cuando el volvía a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De repente, solo fue una línea recta sin la menor pizca de vida.

- Nunca.

Me sentí mal.

Leí de nuevo 'con todo mi amor y cariño'. Si Charlie me hubiese regalado, aun que sea, un libro de mecánica en la vida, seguramente lo hubiese leído solo para complacerlo, aun que odiase la mecánica. _Cumbres Borrascosas_ era un libro excelente, o al menos lo consideraba algo más que un _Best Seller._

**Con todo mi amor y cariño.**

Deje de darles vueltas al asunto y cambie de página, empecé a leer sin conocimiento alguno. Leer por leer. Las palabras de Catherine eran ajenas para mí, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, pero cambiaba de vez en cuando de página para que Edward supiese, de alguna manera, que me encontraba enfrascada con la lectura.

¿Qué habían hecho los padres de Edward para que merecieran tanto odio por parte de su hijo?.¡Pobre señora Cullen!, como estará sufriendo ahora que su hijo ni siquiera leía los regalos que ella le hacia con tanto cariño.

O al menos, eso mostraba su magnifica letra.

Cerré el libro de golpe, otra vez me había enojado mentalmente con Edward sin que el se diera cuenta. Deje _Cumbres Borrascosas_ encima de la mesita de noche, desarme la goma que tenia atrapada mi cabello y rápidamente callo encima de mis hombros, me di media vuelta y apague la luz.

- Buenas noches – gruñí.

Edward no se movió, eso me enojo más.

- ¿Bella? – Me llamo, apretando 'mute' de nuevo a la televisión.

- ¿Qué? – Dije, pesadamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Tengo sueño.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí todo estaba oscuro. La tele estaba apagada y la lámpara de la mesita de noche de Edward también lo estaba, luego escuche su voz ronca.

- Buenas noches

Y sin más se acostó al otro lado.

¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta?

Encendí la luz y Edward se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Por nunca has leído el libro? – Lo rete.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- No es de mi gusto…

- ¡Te lo regalo tu madre…!

- Duérmete Bella.

Bufe con rabia y apague la luz, me acomode entre las sabanas y el mullido cobertor, pero Edward encendió su luz rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien es mi madre?

Su pregunta me tomo de improviso… como todas las que me hacia.

- Eso no importa…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto molesto.

- Estoy cansada Edward, hablemos mañana…

Aún así, me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo.

- Hablemos ahora…

- Hace un rato tú no querías….

- Ahora si…

- Vi un cuadro en el taller de Jasper y el me dijo eso… Fin de la historia.

- ¿Te contó solo eso?

- ¿Qué crees tu?

Lo desafié con la mirada, en un vano intento en que cayera en mis redes como yo caía siempre en la suyas. Sentí como me penetraba con su mirada, a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación.

- Esta bien… - Murmuro, luego de un rato.

- ¿Esta bien que?

- Sé que Jasper no hablaría más de la cuenta.

Aquello me molesto de sobremanera. Entonces, ¿el podía esconderme cosas a mi?.

- Como quieras – Respondí de mala gana, tome las frazadas de la cama y me gire en dirección a la pared.

- No te enojes, Bella – Murmuro él apagando la luz.

- ¿Quién esta enojada? – Murmure bajito, refunfuñando.

- Te escuché – Advirtió Edward.

M sonroje, pero gracias a Dios, edward no me miro.

¿Esto se iba acabar así?, ¿siempre el ganando?

Encendí la luz y me di media vuelta, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas…lo que les paso a tus padres?

- No quiero hablar de ello – Dijo fríamente.

- Si, pero todo el mundo, de una manera bastante extraña, sabe… menos yo. – respondí con ironía.

- Nadie sabe.

- ¡Pero todos tiene una idea! – Lo encare.

- Baja el volumen Bella – Pidió despacio.

- ¿Es que cuesta tanto confiar en mi?

- No es un tema de confianza – Afirmo, con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro. Cínico.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Prometo que te contare todo, con lujos y detalles, pero ahora, no.

- ¿Por qué ahora no?

- Es media noche, Bella – Murmuro fastidiado.

- ¿Y que tiene?, ¿acaso tienes un hechizo que en media noche no puedes abrir la boca?

- Ya te advertí, Bella – Dijo sin mas paciencia, se acerco a mi, muy cerca de mi rostro – Hoy no, y es mi ultima palabra.

Me percate que se había acercado a mi para poder apagar la lámpara que estaba al lado de mi mesita de noche. Cuando hubo realizada la acción, los dos no nos movimos, nos contemplamos en la penumbra, sin mucho que mirar, de verdad.

- Buenas noches.

Fue la última respuesta que obtuve de Edward, se dio media vuelta y acomodo las frazadas cerca de su hombro.

Copie su gesto tratando de quedarme dormida.

Pero sin lograrlo.

Muchas dudas acudían a mi cabeza y la usurpaban con las distintas definiciones que tenia acerca de Edward. Alguna eran demasiadas empalagosas, como que era dulce, tierno, cariñoso, caballeroso. Pero en otras, demasiado sobre protector e incluso celoso. Sin mencionar gruñón y un tanto _Freak_. Pero su _frikismo_ me agradaba, es más, era tal el punto que me gustaba. Era un toque que solo él tenia.

Acomode mejor la cabeza en la almohada y respire resignada. Hoy no podría dormir, ni siquiera sabia para que lo intentaba sabiendo que mi resultado seria nefasto. Cerré los ojos, por últimas vez trate de forzar a Morfeo que me estrangulara con un maldito sueño. No funciono.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, daba igual los esfuerzos que hiciera esta noche, si me quedaba dormida, seria única y exclusivamente porque mi cuerpo ya no aguantaría más el cansancio y me despertaría en la noche del día siguiente, sin contar que seria en altas horas de la noche.

Sentí como Edward, ya dormido, se acomodaba en su mullido colchón, al que yo era la 'invitada de honor' a su pieza. Yo me quede inmóvil, cuando el puso uno de sus brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazo.

No sabía si estaba dormido o tenía el mismo nivel de insomnio que yo. Pero su abrazo pareció casi intencional. Con el tiempo, me percaté que su boca rozaba algunos de mis cabellos, y en vez de sentirme alterada por la invasión de mi pequeña libertad, me sentía relajada y segura. Nadie podría entender aquello.

Mucho menos yo.

En pocas palabras. ¿Me sentía segura al lado de un chico quien me sicopateaba con su camarita a cada milésima de segundo?.

Concordé en la última cosa antes que Morfeo escuchara mi plegaria.

La locura se pega.

.

.

Mi cansancio era tal, que mi subconsciente no me permitió soñar nada aquella noche. Algo que agradecí eternamente. Renée me había contado, hace mucho tiempo – Cuando apenas tenia diez años – Que hablaba en sueños. Ósea, que aparte de todos mis defectos – Patosa, sonsa, ñoña, fea, estupida…y la lista seguía – Hablaba en sueños. ¿Podía existir una persona menos imperfecta que yo?.

No sabia si mis 'palabritas' se hubiesen acabado en un lapso pequeño de ochos años, posiblemente no. Aun que no estaba segura si hablaba en sueños o no. Pero era mejor agradecer que lamentar.

Desperté con una luz grisácea, dando a entender que el cielo seguía ennegrecido por las nubes. El sonido volvió a mi odio y escuche el pequeño caer de las gotas, chocar contra la ventana, supuse que había frió al estar tapada hasta las narices con los kilos de sabanas que tenia Edward en su cama.

Su brazo seguía en mi cadera.

¿Edward seguiría durmiendo?

Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche y casi se me cae el alma.

14:55 P.M.

Bueno, de todas formas, me esperaba algo parecido. Pero no de Edward.

Me revolví un poco más en las sabanas, dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo, pero un fuerte apretón en la cadera me dijo lo contrario. Con pereza mire de reojo y vi a Edward…¡Vestido!.. Trate de hacerme la dormida de nuevo.

- ¡Hasta que hora vas a dormir Bella! – Suspiraba Edward, distraído, hablando consigo mismo.

- Sh… - Dije levemente.

- ¡Hasta que despiertas!, ¿Sabes que hora es?

- No me interesa.

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Es que hoy es el _Emmet's Day_? – Gemí con espanto. Mi pobre y debilucho cuerpo no estaba preparado para estar parado afrente de la Wii tratando de jugar xBox contra un grandullón de la W.F.

- Para nada, es más, puedes dormir lo más tarde que quieras. Carlisle es liberal respecto al horario y esta en su…trabajo, Esme esta dando clases de Yoga en Port Angeles, casi siempre vuelve a la hora del crepúsculo.

- Hm… - Murmure somnolienta.

- Con razón Renée dijo que querías dormir. ¡Te pasas durmiendo todo el día!

Gruñí grogui

- Pues, la verdad, mis vacaciones perfectas se trata de solo dormir. Y digamos qué – Dije, con voz demasiado cansada – Estos días no he tenido ni un solo día de descanso. Gracias a cierta… persona y su cámara paranoica.

- ¿Me tengo que sentir identificado?

No conteste, me envolví en las frazadas y cerré los ojos, Edward aflojo el agarre de mi cintura pero seguía ahí.

- Ah, si, Bella – Llamo, pero no me di vuelta – Respecto a tu habitación.

¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba dormir?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vas a tener que esperar un día más, quizás dos.

Me desenvolví completamente y me gire, por primera vez, para ver a Edward, estaba vestido tan… el. Un pequeño suéter plomo, con una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones negros. Andaba con calcetines.

- Veras – Murmuro, mirando el techo – Si no te has dado cuenta, la lluvia no paro en la noche. La casa de nuestro querido cerrajero se inundo y tiene problemas para venir. Emmett trato de arreglar la puerta – Sonrió – Bueno, en realidad, la violo en un intento desesperado y nada logro. Si tenemos demasiada suerte, mañana podrás entrar a tu habitación.

- ¿Y si no? – Murmure, con un pequeño dolor en mi garganta.

- Tendrás que dormir acá dos noches más. – Murmuro feliz.

- Creo que podré…

Deje la frase inconclusa y de repente me extraño la repentina paz de la casa. Sin los gritos de Emmett, la maquina costurera de Alice, los chillidos – actuados – de Rosalie… era bastante extraño. Parecía que la habitación de Edward era la única…con cuerda.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Salieron…dijeron algo de 'Port Angeles', no le entendí demasiado bien a Alice, pero estoy completamente segura que se refería a 'compras'

- ¿Jasper y Emmett?

- Fueron esclavos y obligados por Alice a acompañarla.

- Supongo que Rosalie…

- Si, también fue 'Elegida' – Rió por su comentario – Yo me quede por que no te podía dejar sola.

Aquello fue lo más tierno que escucharon mis oídos. Di gracias por estar tapada hasta la nariz con la santa y bendita cubrecama. Me di media vuelta y fingí dormir.

- No duermas tanto, después te va a salir caspa por dormir demasiado.

- Ja, ja. Si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo nada más que tu…'pijama'.

- Oh, no – Dijo Edward, mientras se levantaba de la cama, me di media vuelta y me senté encima de esta, Edward camino hasta una silla cercana a su cama, de ahí tomo unas prenda de vestir, que no distinguí con anterioridad – Alice ya se encargo de tu…vestuario

- Debí suponerlo.

- No tienes más razones para seguir en la cama como enferma

- ¡Estoy enferma! – Grite, poniendo voz nasal, Edward rió y se acostó de nuevo al lado mió. Tome la sabanas en mis manos y la puse a la altura de mi flequillo. Edward, con un solo dedo, saco el pedazo de tela de mis manos y mostró toda mi cara.

- Anda, vete a vestir.

- ¡Agh! – Murmure, resignada.

Me destape y una onda polar se apodero de mi cuerpo, casi corrí hacia la silla y tome las cosas rápidamente, luego, con la misma velocidad, me adentre al baño de Edward. Cerré la puerta de golpe, y mi primera impresión de aquel cuarto fue…su olor, el mismo olor de Edward.

Era un tanto más pequeño que el mió, o casi del mismo porte. La ropa la tenia entre mis manos y la mire detalladamente. Una camiseta simple y unos vaqueros, nada fuera de lo común, por ahora.

- ¡Eres libre de usar el baño! – Me grito Edward, desde la habitación.

Suspire y empecé a desbotonar la camiseta XL de Edward.

.

.

Estaba enfrascada con los últimos capítulos de _Hamlet_ mientras todos los Cullen se encontraban jugando con la maquinita de de Emmett. La Wii, tocando _Guitar Hero_.

Alice y Rosalie se turnaban el micrófono, ya que Rosalie solo cantaba – pero claro, con una voz como la suya ¿Quién no querría cantar? – pero Alice también tomaba prestada la guitarra de Edward. Emmett, por su lado, se manejaba en todos pequeños instrumentos. Era bastante chistoso verlo con la guitarra colgando de su brazo. Parecía un juguete, en realidad eso era. En cambio a Alice, le quedaba colgado por lo bajita que era.

A jasper no lo sacaba nadie de su batería y la verdad es que se manejaba bastante bien en aquellos cuatro mini-platillos de juguete, y Edward jugaba a ser contra bajo y a veces, cuando Emmett le gritaba, hacia de guitarra.

Yo solo estaba absorta a todo su bullicio leyendo atentamente el libro, pero era mi excusa barata para no jugar con Emmett, ya que me pediría si o si que tocara la estupida guitarra de juguete – manoseada – o que pasara adelante con el micrófono en la mano.

Eso ni pensarlo.

Luego de releer por tercera vez consecutiva el ultimo capitulo de la novela, cerré el libro, sin otra pequeña excusa para jugar el maldito juego de Emmett. Aquello fue el peor error de mi vida, pues justo, Habían terminado de tocar _Livin' On A Preayer_, de _Bon Jovi_. Obviamente en versión femenina, ya que Rosalie se lucio con su voz.

Hubo un gran murmullo entras las canciones para elegir.

- ¡Esa _Emm_, por favor, te lo suplico! – Gritaba la pequeña de Alice.

- ¡Por Dios Alice, esa la tocamos como cinco veces! – Repetía el hermano mayor, cambiado las canciones con vehemencia, supe con toda certeza que ya había dado vuelta el juego apenas salio.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Bella Juegue? – Replico Rosalie, con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro - ¡Que ella cante!.

- ¡Si Bells, por favor! – Grito Emmett, dándose media vuelta para mirarme – Y te prometo que no será difícil.

Rosalie se rió fuertemente.

- No…gracias…lo van a echar a perder conmigo como cantante.

- Es solo un juego, Bella – Replico Jasper.

Pero, para Emmett, era como una vida. ¡No solo un estupido juegote de consola!

- Por favor, Bells – Murmuro Emmett, rogándome con los ojos.

¡Rayos!

- Esta bien – Repuse, con los ojos en blanco, levantándome de mi pequeño sitio 'autista'.

- ¡yo elijo! – Grito Alice, sacando la guitarra de las manos de Edward, dejándolo como espectador, ya que Rosalie tenia el bajo, ella también podía mandar.

- ¡Esta! – Chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**Missery Bisnees – Paramore.**

¿No había una más fácil?

Trague con dificultad.

- ¡Ponla en _Hard_! – Grito Rosalie, malévola.

Algo me decía que no le caía muy bien a Rosalie.

- Pero… - Murmuro Jasper.

- ¡En _Hard_! – Grito Rosalie, colérica.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Alice empezó a tocar los primeros acordes con un poco de torpeza, aún así con '_Easy_'; pero la canción de todas formas era difícil, demasiado rápida, quizás.

Vino el bajo y luego la voz, ni siquiera cante cuando la voz de fondo empezó y perdieron.

- ¡Bella-tienes que cantar!

- Yo dije que iban a perder conmigo

La sonrisa de Rosalie no podía ser mas grande

- Solo canta, da lo mismo la pronunciación, pero trata de que sea en el tono.

¡BF!, me sabia la canción de principio a fin, lo que me preocupaba era el tono.

- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Jasper.

Me limite a Asentir.

Emmett y Alice se gritaron uno a otro mientras peleaban por la pequeña guitarra, mientras Rosalie y Edward se pasaban el bajo sin problemas. Esta familia era lo más cambiante que existía en las familias de Forks. Después del ultimo grito de Alice, y la risa de Emmett, me quedo claro quien había ganado.

Los acordes ahora eran más profesionales, pero claro, si se trataba de Emmett., en cambio Edward lo seguía al mismo ritmo sin perderse de ninguna nota, y Jasper no se quedaba atrás, solo faltaba que yo abriera mi estupida boca y cantara en el tono, nada difícil _claro que no._

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Emmett, desesperado para no perder el juego.

Me despabile y atine a decir lo primero que había en la pantalla, luego de hablar un poco la canción, comencé con el ritmo dos palabras antes del coro para empezar con el _Whoa_.

Trate de cantar un poco alto, y ni siquiera sé si lo hacia relativamente bien, el silencio que otorgaban todos no me daba una muy buena opinión de mi capacidad bucal, aparte que lo único que detallaba en la canción era el riduoso sonido del choque que hacia Emmett cuando apretaba fuertemente las teclas de su diminuta guitarra.

Cuando todo acabo, mis manos sudaban contra el pequeño micrófono y todos se quedaron en silencio. De cobarde no quise darme vuelta.

- Eso… - Murmuro Emmett, cansado, sudando a gota gorda tirándose encima de un sofá - ¡Estuvo genial! – Grito emocionado.

Recién hay me di media vuelta después de ver un 90 por ciento de aprobado junto al micrófono.

Alice parecía sorprendida, Rosalie solo se limitaba a gruñir, Jasper estaba sonriendo, algo asi como dándome apoyo, Edward también estaba sorprendido, y Emmett tenia una enorme sonrisa sentado-acostado encima del enorme sofá en donde yo estaba antes.

- Bella, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas? – Pregunto Jasper, curioso. Siempre era él quien hacia esa clase de preguntas.

Rosalie salio pifiando de la habitación

- ¿Yo, cantar? – Sonreí a Jasper – No canto Jasper, bueno, ósea si, como todos. Pero no…no tengo el potencial como para hacerlo un estilo de vida…¡Agh! – Me confundí con mis propias palabras – Dejémoslo en que nunca he cantado para un publico. ¿Vale?

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto, de nuevo, curioso.

- Por que…no tengo una banda, no canto bien, me da vergüenza, ¡Puede que con lo torpe que soy me tropiece con un cable de alguna mala instalación de algún concierto!

- Oh, vaya – Exclamo Jasper.

Después de eso, solo salio de la habitación con paso ligero sin darle importancia a nuestra pequeña conversación. Observe la habitación y me percate de que estaba sola con Edward, otra vez. ¿Cómo se habían evaporado los demás tan rápido, que ni siquiera llegue a sentir sus pasos cuando salieron de la habitación?

Para mi suerte, Esme apareció detrás de la puerta principal, con olor a incienso y agotada.

- ¡Hola Chicos! – Saludo la dulce mamá - ¿Cómo están?

Me limite a contestar ya que Edward era el mudo acá.

- Hola Esme, bien gracias. ¿Y tú? – Le pregunte por cortesía.

Ella sonrió y me dio una extensa charla de su día – junto con unos muy buenos ejercicios de yoga, y una leve indirecta de que mi postura era chueca – a mi y a Edward.

Cuando nos soltó, ya había pasado una hora y Edward estaba medio adormilado. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció la sonriente Alice de la mano con Jasper, cada uno con un baso de Coca-cola.

- ¡Alice, querida! – Saludo Esme, después de dar una extensa charla sobre lo que significaba Yoga, y solo reteñí la poca información de que el nombre era de un ideal del hinduismo.

- Hola mamá – Saludo Alice.

En ese pequeño dialogo, punce el brazo de Edward levemente, el se sobresalto, ya que estaba medio adormilado. Le indique el piso de arriba mientras Esme estaba ensimismada hablando con Alice, el asintió sobre mi propuesta bostezando. Jasper vio mi escenita y no paro de reírse cuando subía con Edward hacia su habitación.

Cuando entramos, todo estaba en silencio, y volvimos de nuevo a la paz.

- Parece que tienes sueño – Le dije, mientras el se quitaba los zapatos con la punta de sus pies.

- Hm… - Murmuro él, sin mucho animo -. Esme es muy buena para hablar.

- Créeme, no le hace competencia a Renée…

Mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco. Mi móvil se había quedado en mi habitación, y no había podido entrar a esta. Desde ayer que no le enviaba un _Email _a mi madre.

¡Renée debería estar histérica!

Seguramente llamaría a Esme y…

- ¡Bella! – Se escucho un grito de espanto desde el piso de abajo, de repente la voz de Esme no me pareció tan agradable como hace unos minutos.

Edward despertó de repente y me miro fijo, me sonroje.

- ¡Tu madre al teléfono!

Trague dificultosamente.

Mire el teléfono con preocupación, Edward me miraba a mi y luego al teléfono, hizo esta acción varias veces, mientras yo solo podía mirar el teléfono de la mesa de Edward y sin mover apenas un músculo.

- ¡Contesta! – Me grito Edward.

Me sobresalte y me gire a él, me miro y me sonroje de nuevo, camine torpemente hacia el teléfono y lo levante.

- ¿A…Alo? – Pregunté, con voz titubeante.

- ¡Bella Swan! – Rugió la voz del otro lado.

De golpe cerré el teléfono y corte la llamada, me gire a Edward que seguía asombrado.

- ¿Me prestas tu baño un momento?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y los labios levemente abiertos.

Corrí hacia el baño, para mi suerte el teléfono era inalámbrico, no se demoro mucho en tocar el típico _ring, ring_ y retumbar entre las paredes del baño personal de Edward. Tome una larga bocanada de aire, tratando de juntar todo el valor de mi cuerpo y conteste.

- Mamá, antes que todo, no me raptaron los ovnis – Murmure rápidamente.

- ¡Isabella Merie Swan!, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? – Pregunto.

- Estoy bien, tranquila, ¿Por qué no disfrutas de tu luna de miel?, ¡estoy perfectamente aquí!, ¡Ve hacer un hermano para mi con Charlie!

- ¿Qué maneras son esas de responderme, Isabella!

- ¡No me dejas un solo día de mi vida en paz, mama!

- ¡Es por que me preocupo por ti!

- ¡Y no sabes cuanto lo aborrezco!, soy mucho más madura que tú, y no necesito que te preocupes por mi por estar lejos solo unas cuantas ciudades más.

Renée callo.

- Lo siento mamá, pero la verdad es que me sacas el último grado de paciencia que tengo cuando estoy contigo. Me sentiría mejor cuando yo te diera mi pequeña visión de las cosas que tu sonsacárselo a Esme, no creas que no sé que no hablan por las noches las dos.

Renée se mantuvo en silencio

No tenia nada más que decir. Respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo mi mamá, con voz temblorosa.

¡Oh rayos!, ¿Por qué justamente yo tenia que ser tan bocazas?

- Discúlpame hija, yo….

- Olvídalo.

Escuche un leve gemido por el otro lado. De dolor. Puro dolor. Y luego la línea se corto.

No tuve clemencia ante el teléfono, lo tire al piso y caí junto con el. Encarame mi espalda en el respaldo de la tina de Edward y me contemple patéticamente en el espejo y un sollozo se asomo por mis ojos.

¿Qué clase de mounstro era?

No me percate cuando unos brazos me estrecharon, no me importo quien era, pero la sensación era fantástica. Con el cansancio, ajetreo de todos los días, y para rematar el de este, me quede dormida junto con aquellos brazos.

* * *

  
Notas Autora:

+ ¡Wi!, no saben lo feliz que estoy, aprobe el examen de matematicas que era el que más tenia miedo, aun que fue batsante Cuek, ya que mantube la nota. xD. Pero al menos no la baje.

+ He, bueno, dejando a un lado mi 'emoción' quisiera decirles que en mi profile tengo un pequeño Summarry de todas las historias que pienso subir a F.F., de paso, me dicen cual les gusta más para que la suba. Sinceramente todas tienen capitulos avansandos - algunas más que otras - Pero sinceramente creo que me gustan todas por igual. Si tiene tiempo por parfavor pasensen :) (aparte que renove mi Profile)

+ ¡Muchas gracias a!:

**marietta93vlc**

**x.-KTa-.x**

**HiK-Y**

**LaviDx**

**Tephy XD**

**Lizzhy**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!**

(POR MIS LE HARIA UNA ESENA CONeDWARD EN LA CAMA Y SIN DORMIR :O)


	11. Sonrisas

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Son Risas.

* * *

El cuello me dolía a más no poder. Una punzada de dolor se sentía fuertemente atrás de mi cráneo, molestándome de sobremanera. Lo moví con cuidado, pero solo aquella pequeña acción causo que me doliera más, gruñí inconcientemente. Trate de mover mi mano hacia esa zona, pero mi mano no correspondía.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y todo se ilumino con demasiada fuerza, me costo bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a la segadora luz.

¿Estaba en el baño?

Me di cuenta que la luz que me molestaba estaba prendida, y si, estaba sentada en el baño. Mi mano estaba siendo sofocada por el agarre de la mano de Edward, y el, de alguna manera, estaba abrasándome con demencia. Sonreí al ver lo tan tierno que se mostraba sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin duda algunas un talento natural.

Mi cuello dio otra punzada de dolor cuando moví la cabeza horizontalmente, pero no tanto como antes. Me costo un tanto enfocar al vista en el reloj pulsera que tenia Edward en su brazo derecho.

3:20 P.M.

Era madrugada.

Si seguíamos durmiendo aquí, posiblemente mañana amanecería con la tortícolis de la vida, pero me daba un _no se que_ despertar a Edward, si seguía el también aquí, amanecería igual o peor que yo.

- Edward – Lo llame, con voz calmada.

El gruño como un niño pequeño, aquello me hizo sonreír.

- Edward… - Lo llame con voz melosa, sonriendo tontamente.

No pareció dar señales de vida.

- ¡Edward! – Llame con voz brava.

El abrió los ojos de golpe, lo mire un rato hasta que se acostumbro a la luz de su baño.

- Edward, vamos a la cama.

Después de analizarlo muy bien, me sonroje violentamente a lo que acababa de decir y el doble sentido que tenia la frase. Edward sonrió - con malicia - y rió entre dientes. Me soltó lentamente y paso sus dedos por la zona de sus ojos, refregándoselos para despabilarse un rato.

- Claro…_amor._

Si no estaba suficientemente roja, ahora destacaba al lado de un tomate.

Se levanto primero, lentamente, al parecer a él también le dolía el cuerpo, luego me tendió la mano para que me levantara. Ni siquiera en la madrigada se desvanecía su caballerosidad. Edward apago la luz cuando salimos del baño y yo ya estaba sacando las sabanas de la cama mientras el se quitaba los zapatos. Edward simplemente se tiro encima de las mantas.

- Edward, si no te tapas te vas a resfriar – Le advertí.

El solo se limito a gruñirme de manera infantil.

Y supuestamente el era el responsable – Resople mentalmente.

De alguna parte de mi cuerpo - sin saber muy bien que parte – saco fuerza para mover el pesado cuerpo de Edward y enfundarlo debajo de las sabanas. Comencé por los hombros dándolo vuelta, el aprecia dormir tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que – quizás – yo estaba moviéndolo con toda mi fuerza brutal. Su respiración era tranquila, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando su nariz tocaba al almohada cuando su estomago tocaba la colcha.

Cuando termine mi labor - obligación – ya que no podía dejarlo tirado ahí muriéndose de frió – me acurruque al lado de él, y podría jurar, que antes de dormirme, escucho su melodiosa risa y abrasarme.

.

.

Era inconciente de todo lo humano que estaba a mí alrededor.

Ya que al lado mió había un angel.

Me acariciaba el cabello con extrema suavidad y me abrazaba con sus brazos calidos de una manera inigualable. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos_. Los Ángeles son lo mas hermoso existe en el mundo._

Aproveche el momento, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, sin titubear. Temía que abriera sus alas y me dejara acá, sola, abandonada, una carga. Una molestia.

Pero, mi sueño no podía durar para toda la vida por más que lo alargara, ya que una odiosa y demoníaca compañía nos separo. Su demoníaca hermana, perfectamente imperfecta. Siempre arruinando el gran momentos de todos, y esta vez, el mió.

- ¡Bella, Edward, despierten dormilones!

Mi angel se ocupo de ella con su refinada y enterciopelada voz. ¿Mencione que aparte de todos esos factores positivos hacia su persona, tenia una voz extremadamente sexy?. No, talvez no. Pero no hace falta que lo diga.

- Vete Alice.

- ¡Esa chica tiene que despertarse!...

Quería reír, pero eso solo acabaría con nuestra propia burbuja.

- _Sh_ – Silenció – Esta durmiendo, bajaremos cuando despierte.

- Ósea, nunca. – Concluyo el ángel malvado.

- Alice – Llamo mi angel, con voz autoritaria – Vete.

Luego escuche un portazo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Bella, ya, despierta – Me llamo Edward – No puedes seguir asi toda la vida.

- Si, si puedo.

- Pero hoy no, ¿vale?

- Hoy si, ¿Vale? – Repetí con alegría.

- De verdad que Alice no mentía: duermes como un tronco. – Agrego sonriente.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti…ayer.

El se quedo callado, yo sonreí como boba.

- Ha sido una sola vez, contigo ya perdí la cuenta. – Dijo divertido.

- Edward, cállate.

Y me hizo caso. Me sentí una persona bastante importante en ese pequeño minuto de paz. Tenía autoridad sobre un encomendado de Dios. Vaya. Así que eso se sentía tener suerte. ¿Un día de buena suerte quizás?

- ¿Ya?

Abrí un ojo, luego el otro. Algo esmeralda estaba justo afrente de mis ojos, muy cerca, quizás, demasiado. Me sonroje al darme cuenta que la nariz de Edward estaba levemente aplastada con la mía, y sus desordenados cabellos tocaban el comienzo de mi frente.

Como era de esperarse, me caí de espalda al suelo.

- ¿¡Bella, estas bien!? – Pregunto Edward, alarmado, dejando un lado su voz melosa.

- Au – Comente, sobandome fuertemente la espalda. No, todo era un mal augurio, o era verdad. Estaba destinada a no tener días perfectos sin que mi integridad física no estuviese en juego. Estupido ángel con mirada perfecta.

- Bella…

- Estoy bien – Murmure, aún palpándome la zona afectada.

- Déjame revisarte.

- ¡Estoy bien, Edward! – Gruñí, mirándolo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensé. Igual que antes, pero esta vez, ya no me podía tirar por la ventana. ¿Cierto?

Me tendió la mano y ayudo a levantarme, y siguió hostigándome sobre mi integridad física.

- ¡Bella, Deja ver tu espalda. Ahora! – Grito, enojado.

Aun que tuviese doble sentido la oración, el no se sonrojo como yo. Estupido Cullen con perfecto manejo de emociones. ¿Jasper le dará clases?

- ¡Ya te dije que estoy b-i-e-n.!

- ¡Isabella!

Esto estaba mal. Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

Puse los ojos en blanco y el esbozo su clásica sonrisa numero 1. No es que yo las enumerara, pero tenia una sonrisa para cada ocasión, sinceramente podía llegar hasta hacer un libro con sus sonrisas. La idea no me pareció nada mal.

Mientras le hacia caso a Edward en acostarme en la cama mentalice la idea en mi cabeza.

**Sonrisas de Edward Cullen.**

Escrito por: Bella Swan.

La autora de los best-sellers 'Edward Cullen', '100 cosas que no sabias de Edward cullen' y 'otras 100 cosas que no sabias de Edward cullen edición limitada'

**Sonrisa N****°1:** **Clásica.**

Leve inclinación del lado superior e inferior del labio con un Angulo de 175 grados. Usualmente la ocupa cuando le pareció un chiste… 'sin sentido'

**Sonrisa N°2: Sexy.**

Sonrisa que simplemente es indescriptible, te quedas sin palabras tan solo al verla. Leve cierre de ojos, inclinación de la cabeza y perfectos labios. Es la que usualmente, ocupa para deslumbrar a las personas. En otras palabras, solo a Bella. ( a mi)

- ¡Bella! – Llamo Edward.

Salí de mi ensoñación, me di cuenta que lo miraba fijamente, y no solo a él, si no sus labios.

- ¿Puedes relajarte, por favor? – Pidió con la sonrisa numero uno.

Solo me acosté con el estomago tocando la colcha y seguí con mi libro…mentalmente.

**Sonrisa N°3: Hipócrita**

Su típica sonrisa de 'todo esta bien, no te preocupes'. Parecida a la clásica, pero su inclinación varia de los 175 grados a los 180, casi nula. Usa esta sonrisa solo para hacerte sentir la peor escoria del mundo, sin darse cuenta que tiene aquel poder.

**Sonrisa N°4: ****Triste.**

No se si esta sonrisa se cataloga como una sonrisa propiamente tal. Ya que sonríe… 'tristemente'. Esto es solo cuando le has roto el corazón o hiciste algo para hacerlo sentir asi. Nadie puede superar esa sonrisa, tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble, casi inhumano.

**Sonrisa N°5: Feliz.**

La sonrisa de la felicidad. Muy pocas veces vista en su cara, y si esta, es por algún motivo demasiado chistoso o simplemente no hace esta sonrisa. Es escasa y si uno la ve, queda marcado de por vida (para mi suerte, soy una de las pocas personas que la ha visto, lo sé, estoy bendecida)

**Sonrisa N°6: Placer**

Es una sonrisa única. Sonríe por placer. Usualmente hace esta sonrisa cuando esta sentado en el taburete al frente de su piano. Es casi una clásica, pero no es así. Tiene distintas risas por Placer. La primera es por su amado piano, la segunda por su amada cámara, la tercera…bueno. No tiene una tercera.

Algo húmedo y grasiento rozo mi espalda, estaba frió, mi piel se erizo y mire hacia atrás. Edward me daba una pomada, su cara era la clásica preocupación. Aquello me dio otra idea para mi libro.

**Sonrisa N°7: Preocupación**

La verdad, siendo sincera, esta sonrisa no existe. Pero es demasiado chistoso ver a Edward con esta cara y los labios fruncidos, digno de una foto, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo Edward.

- ¿Hm? – Respondí, distraída.

- ¿Te duele?

- Para nada – Comente, un poco mas despabilada – La verdad es que estoy bastante bien. Gracias. Ya no me duele.

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Estas dudando de algo que afirmo sobre mi propia integridad física, siendo yo la que, supuestamente, me he caído? – Pregunte enojada.

- No lo estoy poniendo en duda.

¡Ahí va!

- Claro.

Dejo de masajearme y luego bajo la polera, que antes se encontraba al inicio de mi estomago. Gruño y luego fue a lavarse las manos ya que aun tenia aquella sustancia viscosa y liquida.

Me levante con extremo cuidado de la cama, procurando que todos mis músculos respondieran a mis torpes llamados, forzando la parte afectada, la verdad que era bastante torpe si a mi físico se trataba.

Cuando salí de la cama, me pare y me estire lo que mas pude, Edward estaba saliendo del baño cuando iba en mi cuarto bostezo consecutivo.

- ¿Bella?

Me gire y lo vi encaramado en la puerta del baño, con la sonrisa numero uno, clásica.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Veras –Titubeo – El dieciocho de junio, tengo una exposición fotográfica. Van a ir afamados fotógrafos y será mi primera exposición. Carlisle me obligo a poner mis trabajos ahí…

- Que…bueno. – Me limite a contestar. No sabia a que quería llegar Edward con su rodeo.

- Si bueno, varias fotos que publicare son…tuyas.

- ¿Todavía sigue el toque de queda que no las pueda mirar? – Pregunte esperanzada.

- Si, todavía sigue – Sonrió – Pero las podrías ver si vas a la exposición.

- ¿Ir a ver mi propia cara y que varia gente la mire al mismo tiempo que yo?, la verdad, me da un poco de vergüenza, más si es de mi quien se trata.

- Estas, entonces, en una gran confusión – Se acerco a mi, caminando despacio – Nadie se va a reír de ti, nadie se ríe en esos lugares.

- Sin risas no hay diversión – Comente.

- De verdad, Bella – Me dijo, con un tono… ¿meloso? – Eres demasiado…extraña.

- Eso ya lo había oído antes – Murmure.

- Pero eres extrañamente especial.

Levante mi vista y me obligue no mirar sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. ¡Rayos!, aquello era una trampa. ¡Sabia el poder que tenia su mirada sobre mi!, ¿tan predecible era?. ¿Tan obvia?. Era tan estupida, tan incompetente.

Mis pensamientos fueron dispersados, cuando Edward, titubéate, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Estaban heladas – pero en realidad era yo quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder -. ¿Por qué siempre era yo la que salía perdiendo después de su juego de miradas?, ¿¡Por que yo era participe!?.

- Bella, ¿me vas acompañar?.

De repente no me pareció una petición para salir, si no matrimonial.

- Si…quiero – Murmure, cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho – Digo… voy a ir.

Edward sonrió, y aquella sonrisa no la pude clasificar en ninguna característica.

Aquella sonrisa era _mía_.

Fui consiente de que lentamente me perdí en sus ojos, luego en sus labios, y por ultimo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cualquier cosa pasase, pero en realidad, lo único que quería, era un beso por parte de Edward, y me lo estaba negando continuamente. Aquello era ridículo.

No tenia por que engañarme…

…de algo que quiera y pedía a gritos a toda hora

Mi sueño se cumplió. Los suaves labios de Edward rozaron los míos. Me sentí muy feliz por aquel mísero contacto, casi inexistente, pero triste, por ser ni siquiera un beso.

- ¡He…e!, ¿he? – Dijo Alice, Gritando al principio y luego cayendo en la duda.

Edward me soltó como si tuviese garrapatas.

- ¡Gané la apuesta! – Grito Alice, después de un rato.

¿A…apuesta?

- ¿Apuesta? – Pregunte, en blanco.

- ¡Si! – Grito Alice, llena de alegría, bailoteando por toda la habitación, Edward gruñía sonoramente - ¡Aposte en contra que Edward pudiese darte un beso, recien fue ayer cuando le dije que se ganaría toda la mesada que me da Carlisle y…!

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, hasta ser un inaudible murmullo. Mis ojos se estaban aguando, mis rodillas temblaban levemente, odiaba aquella sensación, era tan débil.

¿Eso era yo?. ¿Una apuesta para los Cullen?

_Wise men say only fools rush in, But I cant help falling in love with you_

_**Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se **__**enamoran. Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.**_

Camine a tropezones hacia la salida de mi infierno personal, lagrimas salían de mis ojos. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estupida?. ¿Cómo pude hacer en las redes de aquel estupido traidor y su estupida hermana cómplice?, ¡¿Como pude haber caído tan bajo?!.

Estupido Edward

Estupida Alice

Estupido Cullens

Estupido libro de las mil sonrisas perfectas de Edward.

¡Estupida yo!

_Shall I stay, Would it be a sin, If I cant help falling in love with you_

_**¿Debo quedarme?,¿será un pecado?.No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.**_

Esme estaba en la escalera, apenas me vio me abrazo y pude jurar que lloraba con migo. Al menos, alguien me quería, o alguien fingía, demasiado bien, que me quería. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Alice, Edward, Bella – Llamo Esme, con voz dura. Me estremecí – tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ (3)Pachamama: Sinceramente, y me mostrare bulgar en el intento, pchamama era algo asi como una Diosa de los mapuches, exactamente la Diosa de la tierra. Aunq ue no sé si es de los mapuches pero era algo parecido. Simpelmente dejenlo como una Diosa de la tierra.

+ (4)Esclava Isaura: Bueno, xD, esa es una teleserie que daban acá - En Chile - Que era una esclava blanca en medio de lo puse para hacerlos reir, aun que si no has visto la novela dudo mucho que saque una sonrisa de tu cara. Preo me rei bastante escribiendo eso. xD.

+ ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy!, hoy, oficialmente, estoy **Freedom**!. Ya no más estupidas pruebas, examenes, tareas y quizes!. Soy totalmente libre y recien entro en marzo, asi que puede que suba el fic dos veces por semana. - Si me da el casco, no saben como me mato para que la historia resulte y no se me vallan mis lectores x___x. - Pero ni al caso. Ya tengo - más o menos - mentalizado el final de la historia. Y la verdad me da risa, por que ahora estoy completamente EMO. ¿Se dieron cuenta que al principio la historia era alegre, pacifica y con un toque de humor?. Hoy esa una novela pokemona de emos xD. No.

+ y wo, pense que nadie leia esta historia pero sigo viendo los rewies de mis fieles lectores y les doy muchas gracias por eso porque me dan fuerzas para seguir y escuchar canciones mamonas para crear un capitulo digno de ser leido - Este capitulo lo edite siete veces y añun no me convence - pero creo que el proximo será mejor. O Eso espero.

+ Como siempre les digo que en mi Profile puse un pequeño summary de las historias que quiro subir. Por favor, si alguien me dijiese como puedo hacer una votación estaria bastante agradecida, ya que todas las historias me gustan por igual y tengo el dilema entre cinco historias y ahora apaerece una nueva en mi cabeza. Imaginese como estoy. x___x

+ Este capitulo lo hice escuchando una canción de mi idiolo - Elvis - que se llama** I cant help falling in love with you.** Es hermosa y sinceramente la amo. bueno, amo todos los clasicos y algunas bandas nueva. asique más adelante puede que salgan pequeñas letras de canciones. Pero seran muy pocos capitulos, ya que en realdiad, falta muy poco para que acabe el fic. O lo mentalizo así.

+ ¡Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante! las personas gloriosas que aplican Go par hacerme sentirme feliz.

**Inconciencia**

**Tephy xD**

**Vero de Partinsson**

**ale-cullen4**

**LaviDx**

**Hik-y**

**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**

**Andrux**

**Josette**

**christti**

**Lizzhy**

**XxDESIxX**

**Carol-Cullen**

**¡Casi me pongo a llorar con sus rewies!, de verdad que alegran mi trizte corazón de escritora fracasada.** Edward les manda un beso a cada uno de ustedes y les dice que las quiere mas que a Bella - o por lo menos, le olbigué a que dijiera eso - xD

**Choke**Hold


	12. Plug In Baby

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Plug In Baby

* * *

I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneath's no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleansing everything  
To forget your love

Me sentiría menos nerviosa y con menos vergüenzas si aquellas tres miradas que estaban posadas encima mió me dejasen de mirar. Pero era obvio que lo que pedía era imposible, como siempre. Solo esperaban, una declaración.

¿Por donde empezar?. ¿Por la llave perdida de mi habitación?, ¡confesarle a la dulce Esme que había estado durmiendo en la cama de Edward por dos noches seguidas?, ¿Oh mejor aún!, ¿Qué sentía algo por él?.

Alice me miraba con rabia y frustración, ya que ahora sabía que tramaba esta pequeña. Únicamente, desde mi estancia en la casa Cullen, solo había tenido malos ratos, pero a la vez, las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Sinceramente, un amor-odio mutuo.

- ¿Y Bien? – Reclamo Esme, con voz severa, primera vez en su vida, creo yo - ¿Me van a contar?, saben perfectamente que puedo esperar toda la noche. Y si no se dignan hablar, llamare a tus padres Bella.

Me recorrió un frió escalofrió por la espalda. Renée, Ya veía como se pondría tan solo al nombrarle la palabra 'Bella' más 'problemas en la mansión Cullen', no hacia nada de bien para la salud mental de mi propia madre.

- Todo empezó… con la llave que me dio Carlisle para mi pieza – Aclare, con voz nerviosa y bajita.

Esme me miro con una ceja alzada aún cruzada de brazos, pero su expresión se relajo al escucharme.

- ¿Y que tiene, exactamente, que ver la llave con todo esto, Bella?

- Bueno…

- Fue mi culpa – Admitió Alice.

Edward y Esme dejaron de mirarme y ahora miraron a la menor de los Cullen, yo también la miraba.

- Yo… hice perder a propósito la llave que le había dado papá, sabiendo que el había engañado a Bella solo para que sea responsable, todos sabemos que Carlisle es precavido con todo esto, tiene más de cinco copias de todas las llaves de la casa.

Se me callo el alma al piso. ¿Todo esto había sido un vil engaño?

- ¡Bella, por favor, no me mires así! – Lloriqueo la pequeña Cullen, cayendo lagrimas en sus grandes ojos azulados - ¡Lo hice por una buena causa!

- Explícate, por que no entiendo nada – Aclaro Esme, inmune a los llantos de su hija.

- Bella, ese día, había dejado con llave su puerta, y metió la llave en su zapato, En medio del _photoshoot_, se saco los tacones y vi la llave, se me ocurrió la idea y yo tengo la llave guardada. Todo fue una farsa, nunca llamamos al cerrajero y Emmett ni siquiera sabe que la 'puerta estaba mala'.

Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

- ¡Por Favor, Bella!... – murmuro Alice, con voz sarnosa - ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Cállate, Alice! – Le grite, con desesperación. - ¡Cállate!

Alice dejo de hablar y suplicar unas disculpas pero su labio inferior estaba temblando, al igual que sus manos.

- Alice, de verdad que me has fallado. ¿Todos estos años de educación no te han servido para nada?, Carlisle va a estar muy decepcionado cuando se entere. No solo él, ¿Crees que Bella podrá, siquiera, volver a dirigirte la palabra?.

Alice seguía con su lastimoso llanto, imparable. Edward estaba inmune a todo esto, pero claro, que iba a decir, el era el 'mudo'.

- Esme – Llame, después de silencio – Quiero volver a casa.

A lo mejor, no se esperaba – de mi parte - esa declaración tan abrupta, ya que me miro con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Edward y Alice.

- Bella – Murmuro Esme, con ternura.

- Por favor – Suplique, limpiándome las lagrimas.

- Cariño, no puedes ir sola a tú casa… Renée me mataría si te pasase algo.

- Puedo ir a la casa de los Black. – Repuse.

Aquella era una opción que muy poco me gustaba, no quería ver a Jacob a la cara de nuevo, pero quería salir corriendo rápidamente afuera de esta maldita casa. ¿Era mucho pedir…?

- Disculpa, Amor. – Siguió Esme, con su infinita ternura – Pero Renée me dejo a cargo a mi sobre tu cuidado, no puedo poner mi responsabilidad en manos de otro, de verdad perdóname. Créeme que te entiendo, Bella. Pero lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta mañana. Después veremos que podemos hacer para que te recuperes, ¿Vale?. De todos modos hablare con Carlisle sobre la posibilidad de los Black. ¿Esta bien?

Asentí, aún secándome las lagrimas.

Esme me beso la frente y salio de la habitación. Me levante del sillón dispuesta a salir de aquel sofocado ambiente, pero los lloriqueos de Alice me detuvieron.

- ¡Bella, por favor, todo es un mal entendido!

- ¡Alice, basta ya!, ¿te ha gustado reírte de mi, verdad?, No solo eso, ¡Te ha encantado! – Murmure con ironía y rabia, ella negaba con la cabeza todo el tiempo - ¡No voy a perdonarte nunca Alice, nunca!

Salí hecha polvo después de tanto gritar, pero ella me pisaba los talones.

- ¡Hice todo esto para ayudarte, Bella, solo por eso!

- ¡Pero que manera de ayudar! – Grite con demasiada ironía - ¿Así ayuda a tus amigos, Alice?, ¿Riéndote de ellos?

- ¡Bella, por favor, escúchame!

Deje de subir las escaleras pero ni siquiera la mire.

- Yo…yo sé que metí la pata. ¡Pero! – Rechisto, cuando me di media vuelta para gritarle otra vez – Yo solo quería que Edward y tú se unieran. Hace muchos años que el no habla, y cuando lo escuche hablar, gracias a ti Bella, fue maravilloso.

'Entonces creí que ustedes tenían chispa, aquella chispa mágica Bella, amor, _felling. _Creí que lo mejor era darles un empujoncito, y casi resulta… pero todo lo arruino mi bocaza…'

'Aposte con Edward ayer solo para que te besara y te dieras cuenta de una vez por todas como te ama….¡Como se aman, yo lo he visto!'

Quede en silencio. ¿Qué era todo aquello que la pequeña Alice me quería decir?.

- Yo planeé todo esto…solo…para que se dieran una oportunidad. Tu, Bella, podías hacerlo cambiar de parecer y…¡Podías darle todo el amor que nunca pudimos darle!, y él…bueno, podría cuidarte. ¿Acaso no seria que los dos, al fin, pudiesen ser felices?

Mire a Edward, y tenia una expresión horrorosa. Sus ojos no se podía vislumbrar, sus puños estaban cerrados y miraba al piso, parecía estar sufriendo.

Mire Alice, quien aún tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus coloradas mejillas.

- Vete a dormir, Alice – Fue lo único que pude decir, para luego subir lentamente las escaleras y de alguna manera entrar a mi pieza.

Sorpresa, ya estaba abierta cuando llegue.

.

.

Talvez habían pasado mutuos, horas, días. Que se yo. Pero no me importaba. Solo miraba el suelo como una gran atracción para mí ya triste corazón.

La puerta de la habitación se abro pero seguí mirando el suelo sin vida. Un pequeño rinconcito de la habitación se ilumino pero duro un santiamén. Aquella persona, intrusa en mi cuarto, encendió la luz; los ojos me ardieron.

- Aquí esta tu comida, esclava Isaura(4) – Dijo Rose con ironía, dejando una bandeja a los pies de mi cama.

No conteste, ni siquiera la mire, no tenia fuerzas y tampoco quería.

- ¡Uf!, estas peor que Alice, pero creo que ella ha llorado más, primera vez que pierde una amiga, debe ser trágico para ella. – Continuo, sentándose en un costado de la cama.

_Genial_, sencillamente, genial.

¿Rosalie seria tan mala persona que me restregara mi propia mala suerte en mi cama?¡o Daría un discurso de ética moral?. ¡Mejor aún!. Que haga uno de sus tantos comentarios de 'Edward nunca te amo, todo fue un engaño, pero divertido al fin y al cabo'.

- Primera vez que veo a Edward tan, tan triste. Ni siquiera con la muerte de sus padres se puso así.

Eso llamo mi atención.

- ¿Sabes algo de los padres de Edward?

Ella miro mis ojos y luego puso cara de Asco. Un gesto demasiado Rosalie.

- Si, pero creo que sabes que no puedo decirte nada, a menos que…

- ¿A menos que que?

- Me sobornes.

Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Te cuento, pero a cambio, tu también tienes que responderme mis preguntas.

¿Rosalie tenia intriga de mi vida personal?. Ok. Dios. ¿Qué le hiciste a Rosalie Cullen y donde la metiste?

- Edward y Samantha Mansen era una pareja adorable. O por lo menos, su madre Samantha. Edward era un hombre duro, frió, sarcástico, punzante y calculador - ¿Podían existir más sinónimos? – Ellos dieron a luz a su hijo, Edward. Su madre estaba demasiado feliz, obviamente, ellos eran ya parte de la familia de Carlisle, bueno, la pareja. Ya que no en ese tiempo no existía ninguno de nosotros… los hermanos.

"…Samantha estaba feliz de tener un heredero, pero Edward para nada. Aborrecía a su propio hijo, y aquello conllevo a que su madre compartiera el aburrimiento con su esposo, hacia su hijo…"

"…Edward en su tiempo, fue el mejor en todo. Primero en la clase, sabia tocar el piano magníficamente, y tenia notas sobresalientes, aparte que era todo un caballero, y sobre todo, hermoso. Samantha guardaba un amor especial por su hijo, pero siempre se lo guardaba cuando estaba al frente de su esposo. En ese tiempo las mujeres no tenían demasiada opinión sobre cuidar a sus hijos, ni siquiera los podían amamantar…"

"…Edward _junior_ empezó a guardar rencor hacia su padre. Ya que su sueño era ser músico, pero como tu sabrás, en ese tiempo, los 'músicos' era una especia de anarquía y revelación y tampoco era considerado como un oficio. Eso molesto enormemente a Edward padre y llego a un tal punto de su comunicación que solo se entendían a golpes…"

"… Edward padre estaba tan, pero tan mal económicamente, que por avaricia, dinero, poder y altanero a su forma de ser, decidió suicidarse…. Dejando sola a Samantha…"

"…Samantha trato de sacar adelante a su escasa familia, su hijo y ella, pero no resulto. Quedaron, por así decirlo, más abajo que banca rota. Y también se suicido…"

Se quedo en silencio un rato, mirándome, analizando mi expresión, pero yo no expresaba nada. Había conocido testimonios crueles – y mucho más crueles que los de Edward – Pero no por eso dejaba de ser un acto infame y de muy mal gusto. Sentí una pena demasiado grande por Edward.

- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

- ¿No tienes más preguntas para mi? – Dijo ella extrañada.

- Muchas, pero no son de Edward, si no de…ti.

- Da lo mismo, hazlas.

Tome una bocanada de aire, extensa, y junto con las palabras, expulse el oxigeno.

- Dime Rosalie, siendo completamente sincera. Me odias. – Le dije, más como afirmación que negación.

Ella dudo un rato, puso un dedo en sus labios con aire pensativo y luego me miro con una leve sonrisita.

- Seré sincera. Si. – Agrego, con una leve carcajada al final – Todavía no entiendo como Edward pudo fijarse en algo como…tú. Cuando yo trate, de mil formas diferentes, que me prestara un poco de su atención. Digo, yo era talentosa, también era hermosa…en cambio tú, que tu único talento es no caer al suelo, aparte de… no…poseer tanta belleza como yo. Él, encontró algo en ti que no pude darle yo.

Me quede helada por un instante. ¿Rosalie tenia envidia, de una cosa como yo?. Ella era una actriz fantástica, e incluso había hecho largometrajes. En cambio yo, algo tan sin vida, muerto, había capturado la atención de Edward como su musa.

- Siente un infinito amor por ti, pero como el sentimiento es nuevo, lo confundió con demasiadas cosas, como amistad. Una brillante amistad, pero luego llego Alice, y como enferma trato de ayudar a Edward. Él supo del plan todo este tiempo, creo que hasta Jasper también. El único tonto que no supo fue Emmett, y claro esta Esme y Carlisle.

- También yo – Repuse con una falsa sonrisa.

- También tú – Agrego, asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero aún así, no te entiendo.

- ¿Ha que te refieres?

- Ha que te refieres tú, Bella. Edward ahora lo pasa bastante mal y tu con tu actitud de esclava del amor tampoco lo ayudas mucho. El te quería…te quiere. No, no te quiere, ¡Te ama más que a su estupida cámara!. Y aún así lo haces sufrir.

- ¿Es que acaso yo soy un robot?, ¡Yo también estoy sufriendo!, no todo gira alrededor de él.

- Es un pensamiento bastante egoísta de su parte.

- ¡Si estaba enamorado de mi perfectamente me lo hubiese dicho!

Si claro, como si Edward pudiese hablar – Pensé con ironía.

- Bella – Me llamo Rosalie, intentado ser paciente con mi cabeza hueca, cerrando los ojos, con furia - ¿Retuviste un poco de información con lo que te dije, he?

- ¿Si…? – Afirme, dudando mi propia afirmación.

- Bella, a Edward era imposible saber lo que es el amor – Dijo, soltando un poco de oxigeno – Sus padres le prohibían todo lo relacionado con el amor, todo lo relacionado con sentir. Para él, esto es nuevo, e incluso puede comportarse un tanto _friki_ si así lo desea. Y con los gritos de Alcie diciendo: ¡Tú amas a Bella! – Imito perfectamente la voz de Alice – solo lo confundía más. Imagínate lo confundido que debe estar ahora.

- Pero Alice….

- Alice trato de unirlos simplemente. Esa puesta fue para que Edward afín se diera cuenta que tu relación con el era algo mas que pura y santa amistad. El te quiere…a su manera.

Nos quedamos calladas. Bueno, Rosalie dejo e hablar ya que todo el tiempo mi mente barajaba opciones con Edward. ¿Yo y él juntos?, ¿Cómo?.

- ¿Lo vas a perdonar?

La mire y no supe que responder. Su cara parecía dura, seria, de cristal, mirándome. Diciendo entre líneas 'Si no lo perdonas te juro que yo te mato…' con sus ojos azulinos. Y no pondría en prueba su palabra, si quería matarme, lo haría perfectamente y sin ningún cargo de conciencia en su cabeza.

- No lo sé… nunca me habían hecho esto.

- No existe amor sin dolor – Argumentó ella con un suspiro, levantándose de la cama – Esme quiere que te comas todo, así que cuando vuelva, quiero el plato vació. Va-ci-o.

Asentí levemente con una pequeña sonrisita, me pareció ver a Rosalie sonreír cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Mire el plato de comida, mi estomago gruño. No seria tan malo probar un pequeño bocado después de todo.

.

.

Cuando acabe de ver el TOP 10 de MTV y mi comida, Alice llego y retiro mi plato de la cama. No sin antes sentarse en ella miarme, y apagar la televisión.

- Bella – Me dijo, con un suspiro, de puro dolor.

La mire por el rabillo del ojo. De sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas gotitas.

- Lo siento, Bella.

- No pasa nada, Alice, ya se todo. Pero aún así, me siento mal. – Le conteste. Ella me sofoco con un abrazo parecido a los de Emmett. No. Peor. Mucho peor, tanto así que me faltaba aire para respirar. Ella se dio cuenta y dejo de abrazarme, aún llorando.

- No sabes… como…me siento. ¡Estoy tan feliz!.. Todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte – Insistió Alice. Yo simplemente le chiste.

- Sh – Le dije, mientras llevaba mi dedo a los labios – Calla. Ya lo sé todo.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto perpleja la pequeña Cullen.

- Rosalie.

- Vaya – Exclamo con sorpresa – No me lo esperaba.

- La verdad que yo tampoco.

Alice me abrazo de nuevo con alegría, aún llorando por recuperar nuestra nueva amistad.

- ¡Por favor, déjame que te ayude con Eddie! – Grito cuando rompía el abrazo.

- No Alice – Negué con la cabeza – Aun que cueste decirlo, nos hiciste mucho daño a los dos. Déjame, simplemente, ser yo quien ahora arregle las cosas. No siempre tendré tu mano amiga para estos rollos sociales. ¿Sabes?.

- Pero…

- No Alice. Ya fue suficiente. Quiero ser, esta vez yo quien conquiste a Edward, no él a mi.

Alice me regalo la más sincera – y siniestra – de sus sonrisas. Talvez ese era un presagio para no hacer un libro de Edward simplemente, si no es toda la familia Cullen en si.

.

.

Era media noche. Estaba tranquila en mi cama, sin mucho que hacer, en realidad. Uno no tiene casi nada que hacer en sus vacaciones, excepto dormir, por supuesto. Y para mi, ese era el panorama perfecto.

Un molesto sonido irrumpió la habitación y también mis vagos pensamientos abrí los ojos y el cuarto estaba iluminado por la pantallita de mi celular que vibraba histérico en mi velador. Somnolienta tire de mi mano para alcanzarlo y apretar el botoncito verde.

- ¿Renée?

- ¿Tengo voz femenina, Bells? – Rió mi… amigo.

- ¿Jacob, por que llamas a esta hora?

- Lo siento Bells si te desperté. Sinceramente, eres la única persona que conozco que se duerma a esta hora. Renée tiene razón, tienes 65 años. ¡Es media noche Bella!, la noche es joven.

- Al grano, Jake – Bufe molesta.

El pareció incomodarle mi sincera frialdad ya que se escucho como tragaba saliva lentamente.

- ¿Jake?

- Bella… yo…bueno. Es algo que no puedo decírtelo por teléfono.

- Ni que fuese una declaración de amor, Jacob – Puse los ojos en blanco.

El se quedo callado. Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Es que podía ser cierto?. ¡Como podía ser tan estupida!. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Por favor, que todo sea un mal entendido y que sea la persona con menos tacto del mundo

- ¡Jacob Black!, no me digas que…

- Te amo, Bells. – Murmuro.

Tonta. Tonta y más Tonta.

* * *

**Notas Autora.**

+ ¡Apuesto que se esperaban todo menos esto!. Y la verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero me gusto como me quedo. Algo sicótico si, pero único.

+ Actualice un día antes – creo – ya que he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. ¿No les pasa cuando están de vacaciones, en que día están?. A mi me pasa todo el tiempo. Bueno, el capitulo lo escribí escuchando _Plug In Baby _de_ Muse_. Una canción única y que sin duda me aprenderé en la guitarra. xD. Escúchenla, tal vez se imaginen un poco la historia oyendo la canción.

+ Un dato curioso: Ayer publique un _two-Shot_. Si no lo has leído y lo quieres leer – y hacerme feliz como una lombriz – te recomiendo que valla a mi Profile, y ahí estará, se llama 'Story' y hoy también lo actualizo.

+ Y por ultimo – ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero – XD la sección mas albada por mi. ¡Los _rewies_ de mis lectores!

**Tephy XD**

**LaviDx**

**Aliswandecullen**

**Christti**

**Hik-y**

**Carol-Cullen**

**Lunn**

**X.-KTa-.x**

**Andrux**

**Shinku Desu**

**Belen Cullen**

**(Si se portaron bien este año, hablare con santa para que les regale un Edward Cullen esta navidad)**

**Choke**hold


	13. Despedida

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Despedida

* * *

Muy a lo lejos amanecía, y no necesitaba ser una excelente-alumna-genio para saber quien no había pegado un ojo en la noche. Mi subconsciente repetía siempre la misma frase.

_Te amo, Bells._

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta facilidad para arruinar todo?. Las sonrisas. El cariño. El amor. El tiempo. Pero sobre todo el amor.

Justo cuando creí que había encontrado a el hombre de mi vida, aparece un sujeto que me ha acompañado desde que mi dulce y patética infancia. ¿El no tenia ventaja en estos casos de amorío y enredos cariñosos?.

Cuando creí que todo estaba blanco como el mismo color, aparece el negro y deja todo gris, sin poder ver el blanco otra vez. ¿Es tan difícil combinar los dos y que diera de nuevo aquel magnifico color o simplemente imposible?

_Te amo, Bells._

Apreté con fuerza la almohada y la coloque con toda la brutalidad del mundo encima de mi cara. Pero no hizo el efecto que yo quería cuando se estrechara encima e mi piel. Definitivamente necesitaba una silla, o un libro, ¡Lo que sea!, tan solo para que me golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte y haber si eso aclaraba mis ideas.

Apreté con más fuerza la almohada y grite con todas mis fuerzas, sin escucharse en los demás rincones de la mansión.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí?

Edward y Jacob.

Agua, pero dos gotas muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, **agua**. Provenían de lo mismo. El fuerte Jacob y el _friki_ Edward. El insensible de Jacob y el cariñoso de Edward. Distintos, pero iguales.

Alguien entro a mi habitación y yo intente hacerme la dormida. Era una pésima actriz. Estaba considerando seriamente tomar clases particulares con Rosalie cuando alguien abrió las cortinas de golpe, deje la almohada encima de mi cara, protegiéndome de los rayos del sol, mientras la cantarina voz de Alice resonaba en toda la habitación.

- ¡Despierta ya dormilona! – Me movió del hombro – Hoy es día de compras.

Me senté de inmediato en la cama.

- ¿De nuevo es Alice's Day?

- Para nada, pero ya que somos amigas… - Dijo, con un toque villano en su hablar, irónicamente hablando – Las amigas se hacen favores, ¿No?

- ¿Y Rose?

- Ella ha sido mi amiga por doce años, creo que llego la hora de hacerte sufrir a ti. ¡Arriba floja!

Tiro de las sabanas y abrace mi cuerpo inconcientemente, hacia bastante frió, Alice rió y salio bailando de la habitación, como siempre, irradiando felicidad.

Me di cuenta que algo era verdad.

En la única habitación en la que posiblemente se podía dormir en paz, era la de Edward.

Suspire y me levante de la cama.

.

.

Tenia miedo de ver a la cara a Edward, pero en toda la mañana no vi su perfecto rostro, y a ninguno de los Cullen.

- Están en clase con Carlisle – Comento Alice, mientras mordía una manzana como su gran desayuno – Sobre todo Edward, Carlisle cree que tiene dones para el piano.

- Así lo creo.

Cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina, Alice me tiro una leche en caja y una manzana, y extrañamente, agarre los dos. Todo un logro para mi, considerando que la leche y la manzana la había tirado de una longitud considerablemente lejana.

- Ten – Me dijo, antes de tomar mi mano y salir de la cocina – Necesitaras fuerzas.

Llegamos al 'guardería de coches de los Cullen' y Alice apretó el botón de su porche amarillo patito. Era tan Alice su auto.

Entramos las dos juntas y apenas se encendió el motor, la radio empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

- Me gustaba la canción – Se excuso, roja, bajándole el volumen a la radio. Yo me reí simplemente.

Fingía ponerle atención a la radio mientras Alice manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el centro de Port Angeles. La capital del consumismo para ella. Miraba el paisaje distraída, con aire ausente, sin mucho que hacer en realidad, pensado tan solo en que mi vida amorosa estaba a su tope y que fácilmente se iría abajo escogiera la opción que escogiera.

- Dime Bella, ¿En que piensas?

¿Por qué esa frase se me hacia tan, pero tan familiar?

- ¿Hm.? – Trate de pasar desapercibida, fingiendo no estar interesada en el tema, cuando la verdad, me había pillado con la guardia baja. Abrir la boca, o cerrar el pico, he ahí el dilema.

- Eres pésima mintiendo, Bells – Dijo Alice, bajando el sonido de 'Gives You Hell'.

Pase una mano por mis rebeldes cabellos, sin mucho que decir, pero en realidad confundida. Lo que había hecho Alice había dado una baja a nuestra 'gran' amistad, y ya nada podía ser como antes. Pero seguíamos siendo amigas. ¿Cierto?

- Ayer… me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black – Mencione, con vergüenza y sin ninguna soltura en mi lenguaje.

- Hm…ya. ¿Y que tiene que ver él en todo esto? – Murmuro, con parsimonia.

- Bueno. Tiene que ver todo, en realidad. – Nunca había sido buena 'abriéndome' y contando a viva voz mis sentimientos todas las personas que conocía en mi vida, y no estaba en campaña para convertidme un libro abierto.

- Bells, de verdad, habla claro. No entiendo de ni una pizca a lo que quieres llegar.

Aclare la garganta en un vano intento de que lo que iba a decir saliera con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Jacob…se me declaro ayer.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Llamo Alice, gritando fuertemente.

Fue tanta su impresión que apretó el freno con su pie derecho muy fuerte, paramos en seco en medio de la carretera y puso la luz intermitente, todo esto mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Cómo paso eso? – Dijo, cuando se calmo un poco. Aun que sabia muy bien que estaba tratando de guarda la compostura frente a mi, bueno, frente a la situación. ¿Alguien se esperaba que tu mejor amigo de la infancia se declarara cuando encontraste al hombre con quieres… o bueno, piensas casarte?

- Ayer, cuando trataba de dormir. Me llamó – Dude en un principio – hablamos un rato y… ahí fue. Después que dejaste mi habitación… creo.

- ¡Pero, Bella, por Dios!, este es un desastre, ¡Un gran y magnifico desastre!.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Lo siento! – Murmure, cuando caían desesperadas las lagrimas por mis ojos.

Alice paro de gritar cuando de nuevo me vio llorando.

- Ahí, pequeña, no te pongas así, no es tu culpa que seas tan hermosa para todos los hombres de Forks.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Pero…tu…bueno. Tú amas a mi hermano. ¿Verdad?

- …no lo sé – Le comente sinceramente.

Alice se paso una mano por sus cabellos, exagerada, tal vez su plan de 'Edward y Bella' juntos no estaba resultado como lo había pronosticado. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera Alice cabían en la misma frase con 'Estrés'. Eso seria digno de ver.

- Te prometí que no me metería en tus asuntos, pero… - Dijo la menor de los Cullen, apretando de nuevo la luz intermitente y pulsando el freno de mano, para retomar el camino – No quiero que le hagas daño a Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Alice?

- Que si no estas totalmente de tu decisión, preferiría que no les des falsas ilusiones a Edward. Puede quedar mas enmalsamado contigo y tú puedes estar triste por que al final, tu…amabas…bueno, a ese tipo – Comento, manejando por la carretera – Chucho Idiota.

Me reí un poco por su ultimo comentario, pero Alice tenia toda la razón. Estaba muy confundida y no quería partirle el corazón a ninguno de los dos. Quería ser amada, como toda chica normal, pero en la ecuación nunca dije que quería dos amantes. Solo yo podía meterme en problemas monumentales como de este tipo.

Alice aparco en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Me tomo del brazo, y con su otro brazo sostenía su cartera _Channel_ amarillo chillón. Se puso sus gafas a pesar de que no había un rayo violeta en el cielo – por que estaba nublado – y camino junto conmigo por el centro comercial.

Me extraño que dejara el tema de mis amores a un lado. Talvez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cumplir su promesa y no meterse en 'Bella's business' (negocio de Bella). Y encima de todo bromeaba sobre los chistes de Emmett y los malos que son. Note su esfuerzo y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras me obligaba a comprar y comprar más cosas que sabia que ni en toda mi vida usaría. ¿Verdad?

En medio del vestido muy 'mi súper dulces quince' mi estomago gruño. Alice carcajeo y luego fuimos a McDonald para comprar algo grasiento y bastante calórico par matar el hambre. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Alice me dijo que quería la 'cajita feliz' porque traía un 'Bob esponja' como sorpresa.

Nos sentamos adentro ya que afuera hacia mucho frió. Comentamos un poco lo que hacia Esme y depuse me dijo que Alice recibía cada dos veces por semanas clases de Yoga, de ahí la firmeza de su cuerpo. Y su fuerza sobrehumana.

En medio de mis papa fritas con mayonesa – saladas y calóricos – entraron los amigos de Jake, los de la Push, y lo peor que él estaba con ellos. Me escondí infantilmente detrás de las papa fritas y me solté el cabello para que no me reconociera, Alice – evidentemente – se dio media vuelta y murmuró algo como 'mierda'.

- ¿Quieres salir? – Pregunto entendiendo mi estado de animo, pero eso seria, dejar abandonado a Bob esponja.

- ¿Y dejar mis papa fritas con mayo?¿Estas loca? – Le dije juguetonamente, ella sonrió. Dudaba mucho que los chicos de la Push se dieran cuenta que estaba yo aquí, ya que eran unos crios, y al igual que Alice todos pidieron la 'cajita Feliz'. Seguramente después traían tirándose las papa fritas por la cabeza para hacer una guerra de comida.

Con Alice no hablábamos más, y todo empeoro cuando un chico de la Push le dijo a Jacob que yo estaba aquí. Fue corriendo hacia mi mesa.

- ¡Bella! – Me saludo eufórico, yo levante la mirada lentamente, Alice bufaba todo el rato con una expresión e pocos amigos en su rostro - ¿Cómo estas?

¿Iba a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado?. Esta bien. Todo esta bien. Yo también puedo jugar Jacob Black.

- Perfectamente – Le sonreí falsamente, Alice hizo un asqueroso sonido al soplar por la pajilla de la bebida, molesta - ¿Conoces a Alice, no?

Jacob por primera vez se fijo en Alice, puso la misma cada de aborrecimiento que Alice.

- Un gusto – Le tendió la mano a Alice, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Alice puso los ojos en blanco, dejo la bombilla de la bebida en paz y tiro su mano encima de Jacob.

- Si… igualmente – Dijo cansada.

- Bells, ¿crees que podríamos hablar? – Me pregunto, un tanto sonrojado. ¿Jacob sonrojado?. Na.

- ¿Ahora?

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

Alice hizo un ademán de que fuera con él pero por poco tiempo. Tome mi chaqueta que estaba en el respaldote la silla y seguí a Jake afuera del local. Nos sentamos en una banca y nos quedamos callados escuchando el suave caer de las pocas gotas del cielo.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunte, con un poco de frió.

- Bueno, tu sabes perfectamente a que venimos a hablar – Comento, con voz ahogada.

Solo me limite a asentir.

- ¿Me vas a responder o no? – Pregunto luego de un rato, asqueado por mi silencio.

Era la primera vez que teníamos este silencio. Siempre hablábamos con el hilo de la conversación, nos manejábamos, y puedo decir a ciencia cierta que este era nuestro primer silencio incomodo. Bastante incomodo.

- Tengo que pensarlo, Jacob.

- ¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar para decir si?

Vaya, su seguridad me desarmo. ¿El creía que lo iba a elegir antes que Edward?. Entonces… ¡Esto era todo un gran malentendido!. ¿Estaba considerando la opción de aceptar a Edward antes que Jacob?.

- Tengo la cabeza en otra parte – Le comente, como 'dato curioso'. De esos que salían en la revistas.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- ¿¡Bells!? – Me llamo mi amiga justo en el momento preciso.

- Voy Alice – Le dije, mientras ella entraba de nuevo al local y se abrochaba su chaqueta, me levante al mismo tiempo que Jacob.

Nos miramos, Jaco puso una pequeña sonrisita en su cara cuando mi corazón se disparo en mi pecho y mis mejillas se tornaban un rosado chillón. O si. ¿Tenia que explicarles que ese era mi don?. Ruborizarme con facilidad.

Se acerco un poco a mi rostro y lo tomo con sus grandes manos. Estaban Frías, quizás por el viento o quizás por que yo no podía tener más calor en mi cara. Con sus manos empezó a acercar mi cara a la suya, y justo cuando creí que iba hacer eso…. Beso Tiernamente mi frente.

Alice aclaro su garganta con gesto molesto, Jacob saco sus labios de mi frente tiernamente y luego se fue con sus amigos. Me volví hacia Alice quien me miraba con fastidio y camino conmigo de nuevo al estacionamiento cargadas de bolsas.

- Supongo que el chucho feo cochino quiso filtrar contigo – Murmuro, como tema central de nuestro regreso a casa.

- No, solo quería una respuesta.

- Típico – Murmuro, mientras subía al auto y yo me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad -. No quieres hablar de eso. ¿Verdad?

- Me gustaría hablarlo conmigo misma, tengo muchas preguntas en la mente y tengo que hablarlo con mi subconsciente y una buena tasa de chocolate caliente – Le sonreí.

- Entonces…¡Caso cerrado! – Grito, imitando perfectamente a la doctora Polo de la televisión.

Reí abiertamente ante su imitación y cantamos el resto del camino canciones de _Pink._

Cuando llegamos, había gente en la planta baja. Para ser exactos, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá de cuero rojo con mirada severa. La sonrisa de Alice desapareció apenas vio a sus padres sentados en el cómodo sillón.

La menor de los hermanos dejo caer las bolsas al piso con un estridente ruido que retumbo en toda la habitación. Después me percate que cuatro pares de ojos estaban en la escalera miando la escena infragantimente. Rose, Emmett, Edward y Jasper.

- ¡No! – Grito Alice.

¿Los Cullen hablaban código Morse?. Por que si era así, me perdía de lo mucho que pasaba por la casa. Parecía que todos sabían lo que iban hablar los _papis _del año menos yo. Aunque claro, yo era una retrasada mental comparada con el sistema de vida de mis padres adoptivos.

- Bella – Me llamo Esme, con una mueca de horror en su rostro – Billy Black viene en camino.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ ¡Wo!, y cada vez más cerca del final. Bueno, otro capitulo más. No saben lo duro que se me hace ahora escribir. He rrecurido incluso a el metodo clasico para hacer historias de escucharmúsica mientras hago el fic. Por que ultimamente no me resultaba. ¡Perdonenme!, tengo la cabeza en otra parte y el calor de este verano no ayuda demasiado, pero elverano es uno de los mejores regalos que me puede dar la vida.

+ Antes de empezar con lo tipico, queria decirles que - como dato curioso - en mi blog personal puse los prefacios y prologos de las siguientes historias que publicaré, ¡Ah!, y de paso decirles que la historia elegida - por mi - proxima a publicarse en el munfo de FF será **Zombie**. Los prologos estan en mi Wordpress, el último link de mi profile, pero les dejo el link por si no lo encuentran: (http) **r o c k m a n t i c a .w o r d p r e s s . c o m /**

+ Tambien queria agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi two-shot **'The Story'**. Aun que fueron pocos, de verdad se los agradesco, No estoy tan familiarisada hacer historias de ese tipo y tan pequeñas - sin contar _Querido Amor_, por supuesto - y creo que resulto muy bueno por su recibimiento. ¡Muchisimas gracias!.

+ Ahora si, lo importante. 99 REWIES! espero llegar pronto a los 100. Aun que creo que es una meta posible. ¿No?.

**Taniiah**

**christti**

**Andrux**

**Hik-y**

**Emic**

**bellencullenss**

**LaviDx**

**Lunn**

**x.-KTa-.x**

**Lizzhy**

**Tephy**

**Eri-Cullen**

**Jesi Potter Granger**

**Shinku Desu**

**Angelrpr**

¡Muchas gracias a estas maravillosas personas para que la historia sigua! (Sin ustedes, sinceramente, no soy nada) n____n.

**Choke**hold


	14. Problemas

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Problemas

* * *

No me agradaba la idea, para nada. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba pensando cuando le dije eso aquella tarde a Esme. Parece que era una mujer de palabra, por que tanto ella como su esposo habían hablado con el mismo Billy Black para que me fuera a buscar y llevarme a su aposento. Me sentía fatal.

- Creo… que deberías hacer tus maletas, Bella – Murmuro Esme, nerviosa y triste. Carlisle me dio una sonrisa de apoyo y asintió – No del todo convencido con la idea -.

- No – Dijo Alice sin poder creérselo, retrocediendo un paso.

- Es-esme… ¿Le dijiste a Renée?... – Trate de cambiar el tema y poner voz dura y fría; ninguna de mis peticiones se hicieron realidad.

- Si, esta totalmente de acuerdo, incluso adelantaran el viaje de regreso a casa – Murmuro, repentinamente me sentí culpable, Esme me miro y suavizo su expresión nerviosa – O pequeña, ¡No te pongas así!, esta decisión no es culpa tuya, al parecer, tuvieron problemas con sus visas de viaje…algo así me contó tu padre.

Era bueno saber que tu no eras el problema de la luna de miel de tus padres, perdón, la segunda luna de miel, la primera también la eche a perder. Tube que nacer yo.

- ¡No se puede llevar a Bella! – Grito Alice, corriendo para abrasarme.

- Lo siento Alice, pero aquí quien decide es Bella. – Dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria, levantándose del sofá al mismo tiempo que su esposa. Alice me apretó con más fuerza.

- Bella… por favor, por favor – Murmuraba cerca de mi, sentí su voz afligida, si me iba a la casa de los Black, sabia que acabaría enamorándome – finalmente – de mi mejor amigo, y eso significaba, arrancar a Edward de mi vida.

- Lo siento, Alice – Le murmure, abrazándola de forma de despedida -. Tengo que ir con los Black.

Ella me abrazo con fuerza y de mi ojo derecho se derramo una pequeña lagrima, invisible para todos, excepto para mi. Luego de romper su abrazo, abrace a Esme y Carlisle dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por mi. Estaba en deuda con ellos de por vida.

Esme me acompaño a empacar arriba, mientras Alice ordenaba la nueva ropa que habíamos comprado y las metía también en las maletas. La única feliz con mi ida era Rosalie, que cantaba 'Ingrata' desde el piso de abajo con Emmett, quien aún no aterrizaba en el planeta tierra y pensaba que me iba a un 'campamento de verano'.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la camioneta de los Black estaba estacionado en la puerta principal de la mansión, con _Junior black_ adentro. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, sin saber por qué.

Me despedí de cada uno de ellos. Emmett casi se pone a llorar cuando le dije que me marchaba y me escondió en el closet cerca de veinte minutos para que los '_aliens black'_ no me llevaran. Pero el no sabia que aún con sus juegos infantiles igual me llevarían, después de despedirme con lagrimas en los ojos del tierno-oso- de Emmett, me despedí de la llorona de Alice, luego la dulce Esme, el bohemio Carlisle – Quien me regalo un libro de poemas (?) – aún me explico por que me regalo aquello –. Después siguió la gélida de Rosalie, el calmado de Jasper, y por ultimo, como plato fuerte y postre. Edward.

Me detuve frente a él, el solo me miraba, directo a los ojos, me sentí pequeña frente a su mirada. Después de todo lo que ha pasado…¿Podía verme así frente a él?, quería abrasarlo, darle la mano, tocar sus labios. ¡No lo sé!...

…pero me limite a dar un poco de su misma medicina. Tome la maleta entre mis manos y le sonreí tristemente.

- Adiós Edward – Le murmure.

Lo contemple por ultima vez, sus ojos parecían negros. Decepción. Tristeza. Dolor. Augurio. Punzante. Hiriente. Algo parecido a eso era Edward en estos momentos. Esta, seria la ultima vez que podía ver su tan condenadamente sexy – y por que no decirlo, friky – rostro.

Mire el piso de madera cuando di mis pasos para marcharme de su lado, pero una fuerte y varonil mano me sujeto de mi brazo. Me volví lentamente, todos quedaron tan asombrados como yo.

- Bella, yo… - Murmuro bajito Edward, se veía condenadamente sexy y tierno con esa posesita, algo se removió en mi corazón… y en el estomago también. Estupidas nauseas. – Yo… - retomo, pero no logro concretar su discurso.

- Olvídalo Edward.- Le suplique, y gentilmente quite su mano de mi brazo. ¿De que servia ser mas masoquista con los sentimientos, Señor Cullen?

Tome mi maleta rápidamente y salí trotando de la habitación. Billy ayudo a cargar mi equipaje en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, mientras Jacob me daba una pequeña sonrisa del asiento delantero.

- Hola Bella – Me saludo adecuadamente Billy Black, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Seguramente debido a que odiaba a muerte a los Cullen – por razones no conocidas para mi – y feliz de que al fin saliera de sus 'garras'.

- ¿Cómo estas Billy? – Le pregunte, inquieta.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Estas lista?

- Por supuesto – Comente nerviosa e insegura.

Metió la llave de contacto y partimos.

.

.

- Jacob, ayuda a Bella con las maletas – Gruño Billy, entrando a su humilde morada – Hay un partido muy importante que me espera –Se excusó riendo.

Jacob, sin excusión alguna, tomo mis maletas – pesadas – como si fuera lo más liviano del mundo. Yo lo seguí por detrás, hace mucho que no pisaba esa casa de nuevo, pero olía igual a como recordaba. Canela y madera mojada.

Subimos las escaleras — las muy sonoras escaleras — pues rechinaban al poner una pluma encima y el peso de Jacob, más las maletas, más mi peso no ayudaba mucho con los gruñidos de Billy diciendo 'cállense que no puedo escuchar el partido', chistando como loco.

Ah. Que alegría saber que el gran Billy Black no había cambiado en nada. Como otros.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta de la casa, Jacob abrió una habitación que nunca antes había entrado, era de su hermana Rachel.

- Ella llegara el próximo año y no le incomoda que estés aquí – Me comunico Jacob, como leyendo mis pensamientos – el baño esta al final del pasillo.

- Gracias – Murmure, sin animo alguno.

Cuando creí que Jacob se marcharía para dejarme a mi y a mis pensamientos en paz, cerro la puerta detrás de si sin darme cuenta, pensando que se había ido. Deje el bolso a los pies de la cama y me pase las manos por la cara. ¡Esto era un terrible desastre!.

- Bella – Susurro, muy cerca de mi cuello, quede helada al minuto, cuando su aliento choco contra mi clavícula.

Me di media vuelta, en su mirada se distinguía una clara y alocada pasión, redondear sus iris negros. Mi respiración no fue normal desde ese entonces.

- Yo…Jacob – Susurre, sin siquiera salir aire de mis labios. Estaba impactada por la nueva actitud de mi amigo. ¿Siempre se comportaba así y no me había dado cuenta?.

- Bella, yo de verdad te amo – Me dijo con voz melosa, muy cerca de mis labios.

Estupidamente los abrí para decir algo coherente pero no salio nada. Estupida Isabella.

- Solo di que _si _– Me convenció Jacob, sintiendo su mano en mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia él – No es difícil…sé que me quieres.

Aquello me apesto. Empuje a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas y solo se corrió un poco, entonces entendí lo debilucha que era. Con razón Emmett me levantaba como si fuese un bidón de agua.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…¡Estupido!? – Pregunte, llena de rabia. Muy poco me importo si Billy estaría bajando el sonido de la televisión para escuchar mis chillidos - ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder conquistarme así, Oh gran Jacob-casanova? – puse los ojos en blanco, mientras mis manos se posaban encima de mi cadera con expresión atemorizarte.

- ¿Co-como? –pregunto Jake.

- ¡Pues si!, ¿Qué pasa si ya estoy enamorada de otro… sujeto?. – ¡OH gran casanova! - ¿Qué harías al respecto?

Pareció desconcertado por mi pregunta-declaración.

- Pues… - pareció dudar, pero Jacob Black nunca duda. ¡Oh no señor! - ¿Eso es verdad?

Abrí la boca con soltura, juro que llego al piso del asombro.

- ¿Qué?

- Si hay otro sujeto… ¿Es verdad? – Pregunto bravo.

- Errr… - quede en blanco

- Es ese niñito friki, ¿cierto?, ¿Edgard?

- ¡_Edward_ no tiene nada que ver en esto! – Grite, haciendo énfasis a su nombre…bien pronunciado.

- Entonces…¿Por qué te alarmas tanto?

Diablos. Nota mental: Después de esto obligar a Rosalie que me clases particulares de una buena actriz. No apareceré en ninguna película merecedora de un Oscar, pero lámenos mentira muy bien.

Las fuertes manos de Jacob afirmaron mi debilucho cuerpo desde los hombros, me dio una mirada llena de fuego. Ese no era el Jacob de seis años que gritaba como nena por mirar una mariposa. Si, les tenía fobia al igual que las arañas.

- ¿Es _el_, cierto?.

- Estoy confundida, Jacob. – Murmure, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Jacob bufo molesto y acerco sus carnosos labios rápidamente a los míos, sintiendo pura pasión.

Oh si. Era la putasa con más suerte de toda la vida. Dos hombre peleándose por mi. ¿Mi vida podía ser más que una novela?

.

.

En mi nueva habitación no había televisión ni baño propio, pero si un computador encima de un escritorio, un pequeño armario, y una muy necesitada cama para mi, con cobertores mullidos y femeninos, tal como Rachel. Era medianoche y mi cansancio no podía ser mayor, pero mis ojos simplemente no se cerraban

Insomnio

Eso era lo que sufría.

Aparte de sufrir por mi amor compartido entre Edward y Jacob, aparte de sufrir con mi 'nueva' mentira acerca por qué me alojaba en la casa de los Blacks en vez de los Cullen para Renée, exceptuando mi amistad quebrantada pero luego reconstruida con Alice, a pesar de mis sentimientos…

… y obviamente del insomnio

Estaba realmente _bien._

Mi celular empezó a vibrar encima de la mesita de noche, rápidamente me limpie las lagrimas y una pizca de felicidad se asomo en mi cara, puede que sea Edward y que me hablase, que me digiera 'Oh, amor mió, vuelve a mi' y muchas cursiladas de él…

… pero mis fantasías de las novelas de Shakespear cesaron cuando solo vi el nombre enmarcado con letras tecnológicas en mi celular

"Alice"

Se ahorro todo el saludo por cortesía de 'Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué hay de tu vida?'. Fue directo al grano

- ¿Bella? – Llamo, al ver que había contestado pero no había hablado

- Hola Alice.

- ¿El desgraciado te beso? – Chillo por la otra parte del fono.

- S-si.

- ¡Agh! – Se escucho por la otra línea, y luego, algo cayéndose y estrechándose contra el piso. - ¡Ops!.

- ¿Qué fue eso Alice?

- ¿Te acuerdas…de la escultura que hizo Jasper para Esme?.... me parece qué… ¡Te llamo luego!. Te quiero, Adiós.

Y antes que terminara la llamada, escuche el grito de Esme: ¡Alice Cullen, que significa est….'

- Hay Alice – Suspire, y me metí de nuevo en la cama.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Seré comprensiva en este capitulo si no recibo un mísero rewie. ¡De verdad no sé que me pasa!, mi inspiración esta tan muerta como Kurt Cobain y tengo mil cosas en la mente, no me puedo concentrar. No les miento cuando digo que este capitulo lo hice unas cinco veces. No encontraba como ponerlo en el fic. Se los juro, ¡Fue totalmente frustrante!.

+ Bueno, otra cosa que decirles, es que pienso terminar el fic cuanto antes, ya que sé a medias que talvez me valla de viaje a principio de febrero, pero no es del todo seguro. Sé que a veces soy bastante mala con ustedes y los dejo con la duda en casi todo los capis (¿yo dije eso?), pero en estos caso no soy tan mala, y prefiero terminar el fic antes de que me rapten a alguna playa o balneario, así que creo que a principios de 2009 estaría terminando el fic.

+ ¡Otra cosa más!, xD, bueno, una amiga esta haciendo un Fic y me gustaría que lo leyesen, es bastante bueno y yo participo en el 'Soundtrack' ya que varias canciones se las pegue yo. Se llama A Sense, es realmente bueno, pero solo es publicidad engañosa. ¡Bah, mentira!.

+ Y bueno, para el próximo capitulo, les pediría que bajasen o escuchasen 'Eleanor – Jet', ya que de esa canción se basara el próximo capitulo. ¿Les he dicho que por mi escasa inspiración ahora escucho música mientras escribo?. Es relajante, pero me demoro el doble en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

+ Y en penúltimo lugar. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los rewies que escribieron en 'The Story'. Estoy tan agradecida que pienso hacer un pequeño conjunto de One-shot con música, aun que mi música nadie la conoce…¡Los haré vicia de Paramore!. ¿Se nota mucho que me gusta Paramote?, ¿No?, Oh bueno. _Paramore. Paramore. Paramore. Paramore. Paramore. Paramore. _

+ Y finalmente (si, créanlo, llegue al final) ¡Gracias por sus rewies!, todos los capítulos me hacen llorar, después que acabe la historia iré a sus casa con Edward ¬¬ y les cantara una nana, así verán que estoy eternamente agradecida. ¡Casi 120 rewies!. ¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre me falta uno para algo? Es frustrante. xD

**Angelrpr**

**Inesinha**

**Tephy xD**

**Julieta Cullen**

**Taniiah**

**Lizzhy**

**Andrux**

**x.-KTa-.x**

**HiK-y**

**Carol-Cullen**

**XxBluueexX**

**Emily Dana**

**Adri Cullen**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Christti**

**Aityy**

**Bellencullenss**

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!, ya amenace a santa para que les regale un Edward, jala se encuentre a uno bajo el árbol… si es que cabe.

**Choke**hold


	15. Emergency

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Emergency

* * *

— ¡Bella, baja ya a desayunar! — Gritaba mi madre de la primera planta de la casa. Hoy no tenia ganas de levantarme, como todos los días desde que entre nuevamente a clases.

Después de pasar una semana en la casa de los Black, Renée me tomo de la oreja y me metió dentro del auto alegando que yo era una irresponsable y muchas más tonterías como esas. Algo sumamente Renée. Y después de tres semanas de furias, amores, conflictos y más indecisiones, pude descansar en paz, durmiendo la ultima semana de mis vacaciones.

— ¡Ya voy! — Grite aún contando los minutos de descanso en mi mullida cama, aun que claro, nada se podía comprar con mi estancia en la residencia Cullen, donde tenia una cama que doblegaba la mía normal y era mucho más…exquisita.

Los Cullen.

¿Por qué tenia, justamente, pensar en su apellido?.

— ¡Bella, esta es la ultima vez que lo repetiré! — Grito la histérica de mi madre… otra vez.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Repuse, y saque las sabanas encima de mi cuerpo antes que me acostumbrara a la idea de permanecer todo el día en la cama y fingir una 'agonizante' gripe.

Baje tropezándome seis veces las escaleras y cuando entra a la cocina vi a Charlie con el periódico leyéndolo atentamente, con una tasa de café caliente espumeando a su lado. Renée estaba adentro de la cocina haciendo _algo_.

— Buenos días cariño — Saludo Charlie. ¡Todavía perduraba el cariño en esta familia!.

— Hola papá.

Y Ese fue la cordial bienvenida a un nuevo día, damas y caballeros.

Comí silenciosamente mi cuenco de cereales mientras leía los titulares del periódico de Charlie, quien tenía el papel levantado, ya que era gigante. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando leí la fecha del periódico: 18 de junio.

Hoy pasaba algo importante….¿Pero que cosa?

— ¿Ye terminaste hija? — Me pregunto cariñosamente mi madre. Después de nuestras pequeñas triquiñuelas en medio de su luna de miel, nuestras relación entre madre-hija había mejorado notablemente.

— Si, gracias Renée.

Después de ayudar un poco en la cocina y desearle a Charlie un 'que te valla bien en el trabajo' subí de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. De ahí, di vuelta mi mochila y cayeron lápices, útiles escolares, mi I-pod y mi celular encima de mi cama.

Genial, mi móvil estaba sin carga.

Tome el cargador en las manos y lo enchufe, espere a que se prendiera la pantalla y luego se inicio por completo. Al instante, aparecieron seis mensajes recibidos y doce llamadas perdidas, todas de Alice. Antes de contestar todas las llamadas de mi amiga, fui al organizador, donde tenía todas las fechas importantes anotadas.

18 de junio: Exposición de Edward.

¡Claro!, eso explicaría el pequeño Deja vu de mi interior, las llamadas de Alice y por que me sentía tan ansiosa.

Mientras miraba la fecha agregada, mi celular empezó a vibrar entre mis manos y marcaba claramente el número del pequeño duende. Alice.

— ¿Alo? — Conteste, con voz somnolienta.

— ¡Isabella Swan! — Grito desde el otro lado — ¡Exijo una muy buena razón de por que no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas!

— Se descargo la batería de mi celular — Respondí simplemente, con un bostezo entre medio.

— Esta bien — Resoplo Alice, cansada — ¿Vas a venir? — Cambio el tema.

— ¿Ir, adonde?

— Bella — Me la imagine poniendo los ojos en blanco — ¿Se te olvido, que por las cosas locas de la vida… no lo sé — Prosiguió con su típica ironía — Hoy era la fecha más importante para Edward?. ¡Hoy es su primera exposición! — Y luego, la real amenaza — ¡Te juro que si no veo tu trasero en dos hora más por la mansión serás polvo de Swan!. ¿Entendiste?.

— Alice… tu sabes que no estoy preparada…psicológicamente para verlo…tu lo sabes — Balbuce.

— ¡Y un comino!, ¿Estabas preparada 'psicológicamente' para ver al indio de Jacob? — Murmuro enojadísima — ¡Contesta!, ¿El tiene prioridad pero Edward no?. ¡Sabes que no es justo Bella Swan!

— ¡Nunca dije que lo fuera, Alice!, no me fui a la casa de los Black para divertirme de lo lindo. ¿Sabes?, No me quedaba otra opción, tu deberías saberlo a la perfección.

Alice suspiro y se quedo callada.

¡Bravo Bella!: tú no-se-cuanta- batalla contra el demonio en personas y has ganado. (Sinceramente, algo digno de anotar en el diario de vida de cualquier persona)

— ¿A que hora es? — Pregunte, derrotada.

Escuche un chillido de alegría pareció a un 'Si', con varias 'I' de por medio.

— Te paso a buscar en veinte minutos más.

.

.

Después de explicarle — Detalladamente — a Renée que iba a salir con Alice y que todos mis problemas con la familia Cullen se habían resuelto — a medias — no tubo objeción al dejarme ir con la menor de la familia.

Tan puntual como siempre, Alice estaba en mi puerta con su flameante porche amarillo patito. ¿Había algo más normal que aquel color fosforescente y llamativo?. Sinceramente el auto de Alice la describía completamente.

El demonio — Alice — se tomo su tiempo para saludar a Renée, incluso hablaron algunos chistes y luego les contó nuestros planes: La gran excursión a la casa Cullen, para arreglarme, y seguidamente pasaríamos una amena velada en un lugar de Port Angeles. Nuevo.

Cuando subí al asiento del copiloto y Alice subió al suyo, no dejo de intimidarme con la mirada todo el camino, como si la buena Alice que entro a mi casa nunca hubiese existido.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Alice, cuando paramos en un semáforo rojo de camino — ¿Piensas estar así callada todo el camino o tengo que recurrir a la fuerza bruta contigo, Bella?

Si Alice lo decía, lo iba hacer.

— No tengo mucho que contarte, lo que sucedió, ya te lo he dicho.

— No me refiero a lo que paso allá — Murmuro, retomando el camino poniendo los ojos en blanco — Me refiero a si ya elegiste.

— Ah… — Murmure, sorprendida.

— ¿Y bien? — Repitió, con expectación en su voz.

— Aún no lo sé — Le solté de repente.

Alice resoplo con frustración.

— Mi queridísima Bella — Empezó, con un falso acento en su hablar — Hay tipos y tipos de decisiones, por ejemplo, existen las vitales, las fomes, en las cuales no tienes que elegir con tanta urgencia, las tontas, las innecesarias — Empezó a enumerar, saliéndose del tema — Y tu decisión, _queridísima amiga_, es vital.

— Lo sé, pero es tan difícil. ¡Jacob es mi amigo desde que tenía pañales, Alice y Edward…! — Se me perdió la voz al final.

— Ahí, Bella, todo es tan, pero tan clarísimo… ¡Tu misma te metes en un rollo que tu misma inventas!

— ¡Claro!. ¿Como esto puede estar claro Alice? — Pregunte incrédula.

— Mira, para comprobar mi teoría, e tenido que ponerme de parte del Chucho un poco, ¡y no hables hasta que termine! — Me grito, Alice me conocía tan bien — Bien, primero, es obvio que no sientes nada por Jacob, o bueno, te confunde con sus... — Puso los ojos en blanco — Palabras empalagosas de 'te amo Bella' y esas cosas…¡Pero! — Grito, cuando vio que abrí la boca — Si estuviese enamorada de él, te hubieses dado cuenta antes, pues tu misma me dices que has compartido toda una vida con él. Si el sentimiento fuese mutuo, ya te habrías dado cuenta…

"Y yo** sé** que es Edward, por que he visto como lo miras, como el te miraba…¡Como se besaron!. Esta tan claro, pero claro, los que siente Jacob son solos celos de amigo, sabe que cuando tu empieces una relación con Edward, el pasara hacer otro más en tú corazón…"

— ¡Eso no pasaría nunca! — Grite horrorizada. Por supuesto que no.

— Ya sabes, y dicen que las mujeres somos las 'cuaticas' — Sonrió, y rompí a reír con ella.

.

.

Me mantuve en la pieza de Alice todo el tiempo, estaba sentada en su cama mientras veía como corría de allí para acá con distintas cosas en sus manos — Zapatos, joyas, lentes — Maldiciendo algo incoherente mientras buscaba ese 'algo'.

Cuando por fin termino, me miro y se paso una mano rápidamente por su flequillo, estaba sudando.

— Es formal — Dijo después de un rato, y me tiro un 'vestido' ya que fue lo único que pude ver cuando ella me jalo del brazo hacia el baño — Una ducha de cinco minutos, no más — Grito, como si estuviese en un regimiento.

Atine cuando grito nuevamente un '¡Ahora!'

Creo que me bañe en dos minutos y treinta segundos, ya que cuando salí, Alice tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Me tiro a una silla y afrente un enorme espejo y luego mil y una cremas de 'belleza' se esparcieron por mi rostro, gruñí sonoramente.

— ¡Alice!, ¿Qué diablos es esto? — Chille

— Tienes que verte hermosa esta noche, Bella. Hoy es tu noche.

No quise saber por que era 'mi noche' pero me hacia una idea bastante lejana de lo que me decía Alice. Se demoro más en arreglarme que yo en ducharme.

* * *

**Alice**

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive

**Por que he visto el amor morir  
****Esperando mucho tiempo  
****Cuando merecía estar vivo**

Esta era la mi última chancee para cambiar y la aprovecharía al máximo. Muchas veces había escuchado que las oportunidades eran únicas, y esta era más que única, especial. Perder a mi casi mejor amiga en toda mi vida me dejo muy triste, más de lo que pude creer, y ahora estaba en mi, en mis manos, el poder hacer su felicidad.

Solo iba, técnicamente, a darle un empujoncito con Edward.

Guardaba una relación muy especial con él, y el merecía ser feliz, al igual que Bella, pero…él es lo suficientemente tonto e ingenuo como para darse cuenta que ama a Isabella. Y ella es igual de _loser_ que él.

Pero para esos casos, esta el hada madrina…Alice.

— ¿No crees que ya me has puesto suficiente sombra?, parezco mapache — Opino Bella, mientras se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, en cuanto yo retocaba su peinado, lucia bastante nerviosa.

— Deja que la especialista en el área de la belleza diga última palabra, ¿Esta bien? — Le sonreí, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Para mi suerte, dejo de hablar.

Hoy Isabella iba a estar preciosa, y para cuando Edward la mirase, entendería por fin a lo que me refería con nuestras conversaciones intimas de Hermana a Hermano.

— Edward, _querido_…**tú-la-amas** — Repuse sin mayor destreza, sabia que iba hacer difícil de que entendiera, pero no sabia cuanto.

— Alice, déjalo, por favor, ¿De que me sirve amar si el sentimiento no es correspondido? — Murmuro cabizbajo

— Por qué **ella-te-ama** — Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Alice…tú no entiendes — Murmuro cansado, la verdad es que habíamos peleados por dos horas y todavía no nos poníamos de acuerdo, pero sabia que esta no me la ganaría.

— No Edward, tú no entiendes. ¿Es que te cuesta tanto tragar lo que te digo?, ella te ama, tu la amas, ¿juntos por siempre? — Murmure, pero al pareció mas confundido que claro, puse los ojos en blanco y obligue a que se sentara — Es hora, hermano, que al fin habrás los ojos. Tu viste en ella algo más que en una simple modelo con quien hizo flechazo con tu cámara, tu la quisiste a ella, aun a pesar de cómo era, y no paso lo mismo con Rosalie. ¿Recuerdas?

"Ya era hora de que alguien te abriera los ojos, ¿sabes?, esta vida no es solo dolor, ahí algo mucho más allá que los golpes y los ojos ensombrecidos por la oscuridad, hay algo que se llama amor, y es mucho más potente que todo. Nosotros, las personas, vivimos para encontrar el amor de nuestras vidas, nuestras medias naranjas. No todo es odio, y ahora en estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar amor, Edward. Entiende eso…sinceramente tienes mucha suerte de encontrar a Bella, hay muchos que se pierden en la búsqueda del amor."

Después de eso, pareció entender algo….pero algo muy lejano. Después, supe que no aprendería con las palabras… 'emotivas', si no a patadas.

— Mira, hagamos una apuesta — Murmure sonriente, el pareció abrumado por mi cambio de humor — Te apuesto, un mes de esclavitud a que no besas a Bella, ¡Y!....no le tienes que decir nuestra apuesta a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme. — Le guié el ojo.

Talvez, solo talvez, el primer paso tendría que darlo yo por los dos.

— ¡Estas lista! — Sonreí, mientras levantaba a Isabella de la silla. Aquel vestido _Gucci_ que estaba rebajado en Port Angeles le quedaba divino…y se complementaba a la perfección con el peinado que vi en la revista de novias que tenia Esme guardada bajo llave junto con su traje de novia, por suerte pude robársela sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto, con impaciencia en su voz. Estaba el cien por ciento segura que la impaciencia era obra y gracia de mi hermano mayor, y no precisamente Emmett. Dejémoslo en hermano… mediano.

— ¡Bella!, por Dios, deja de ser tan insegura y dile de una vez por toda lo que sientes — Le grite. ¡Que cabeza hueca era!

— Lo intentaré — Repuso, cerrando los ojos, agotada.

— ¿Cómo que lo 'intentaras'? — Dije, haciendo comillas en el aire — ¡Tú no lo intentaras, lo _harás. _— murmure mordazmente, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra — Y no me importa como lo vas hacer, pero cuando lo hagas, yo estaré ahí — Le prometí, con una sonrisa, cuando vi como ella se ponía de nerviosa.

Ella me sonrió sinceramente y yo abrí mis brazos para darle un abraso, como su mejor amiga. Ella parecía muy feliz, Después de todo, ahora se solucionaban todos nuestros problemas.

Esme llego justo en nuestro abrazo _Barney_ de 'todos para uno y uno para todos', mientras nos sacaba una foto. Ella la segunda maniática depuse de Edward a quien le apasionaban las fotos, y siempre que podía, sacaba una foto. Pero eran mas que anda familiares.

— Bueno chicas, yo solo venia para avisarles que con sus hermanos vamos a partir ya al evento, Edward esta medio nervioso. ¿Les importa si nos adelantamos un poco?. Queremos darle apoyo moral.

— Para nada, yo me iré con Bella en mi auto, me atrase un poco en arreglarla. — Le advertí, Esme asintió.

— Que no se les haga tan tarde, por favor. — Nos pidió amablemente mi madre.

— No te preocupes, Esme, estaremos a tiempo — La tranquilizo Bella.

Finalmente, Esme se fue de mi habitación.

— ¿Te apetece ayudarme con mi atuendo?

Ella rió a carcajada. Sabia a lo que me refería. Como si yo necesitase ayuda…sobre todo de ella, que éramos dos gotas de agua extrañamente diferentes. Únicas.

Por eso quería tanto Isabella.

Ella iba hacer el paso del amor en mi casa y de paso, para Edward.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Lamento mucho si el Fic tiene faltas ortografias. Tambien lamento la demora y la demanda xD. Sinceramente en mi vida habia visto tanto odio hacia el pobre de Jacob. xD aun que debo admitir que algunas de sus ideas son bastantes chistosas. y he aquí mi segunda obra maestra, na mentira, lo que pudo hacer mi metne con mi canción favorita de paramore. Emergency. ¿serña consecuencia del destino que 'justo' el capitulo se llame así?.

+ Bueno, no les quiero embarrar la onda, pero ahora es cuando empiezo a hablar de puras Head of Fishes (cabezas de pescado). ¿Ven?. Hsta me tome el tiempo de buscar eso en google. ¡Y sobre todo!. recientemente una amiga me conto que habia drogado con oregano a Jasper para robarle sus calzoncillos. Sinceramente no me acuerdo de eso, pero vere si encuentro sus calzoncillos mañana. Creo que los vendere en Ebay, dense una vuelta pora hi chicas, puede que encuentren los de Edward tambien.

+ ¡Ah! y como siempre no podia faltar mi publicidad _barata_: Hoy he publicado Clouds Of Lullaby. Un conjunto de drables, no creo que el primero lo entiendan, yo tampoco lo entendi. Verano es como una droga, es cierto que se te pega la estupidez. No es un mito, cuidado. y ¿saben?, me di cuenta que me baja la inspiacion cuando son las *mira la hora* 1:23. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no. Estupido imsonio y tres litros de coca-cola.

+ Me encantarian que pasaran por mi Profile, ahi, en el ultimo de mis links, esta mi Wordpress; ahi estan todos los prefacios de las historias que pienso subir. Talvez asi podrian votar mejor (y)

+ He, y se me acabron los comentarios, pero creo que quedan solo dos capitulos para que acabe la historia. Lo siento. Talvez la acabe antes del que acabe el año...no lo sé, depende si tengo otro carrete Wii. Talvez por eso estoy así, mucho mario Kart hace mal. ¿Han jugado Ray Man?, es horrible. Te duele el culo por partes que no sabias.

+ ¡muchisiams gracias a los locos que me dejan rewies!, no se de dodne sacan la paciencia para escribir un misero 'siguelo'. Los quiero y ojala papa noel se alla portado bien con ustedes.

Taniiah (tu siempre edejas un rewie xD)

angelrpr (tu empesaste hace poco)

Zafiro7 (Tu eres nuevo)

Lavie Scissorhands ( tu giual)

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne (IRON MAIDEN ROOOOOOOCK)

Lunn (megusto tu avatar....y como excribes xD)

mumirocks (nunca te habia visto por aqui...¿eres nueva?)

XxBluueexX (AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL)

emic (merry x-mas para ti. Si puede ve Achmed en you tube)

Bellen Cullen (Bellen, campanas de Bellen (8))

Vampires_will_never_hurt_you ( es muy nice tu nick)

Shinku desu (¡Yosabia qe me entenderias con mis blokeos x__X)

belencullenss (no se si escribi bien tu nick, lo siento xD)

Julieta Cullen (no sufras paro cardiaco, men, eso hace mal xD)

cristti (siempre me he preguntado a qe se debe tu nick. ¿Me lo diras?)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios ociosos!. Yo sé que me queren como yo los quiero. Pero yo los quiero más xB

**Choke**hold


	16. Photograph

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Photograph

* * *

**Alice**

Cuando Bella termino de abrocharme el vestido en una parte que yo no alcanza, me contemple l espejo. Seguramente a Jazz le gustaría mi nueva adquisición, como todas.

— ¿Estas lista? — Le pregunte a Isabella, mientras jugueteaba ansiosamente con las arrugas de su vestido. Se veía tierna así, pero a la vez me daban unas inmensas ganas de pegarle un zape y gritarle '¡todo estará bien!'

Ella asintió. Tome mi cartera y me aseguré de que las llaves de mi porche estuvieran adentro. Bella se 'arreglo' algo también, mientras salíamos de mi habitación, intentaba por todos los medios que no se cállese, pero fue imposible. Se resbalo con el ultimo escalón…hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien, ojala aguantara así toda la noche. Una o dos caídas no les hace mal a nadie, a pesar de que la hubiese obligado a llevar tacos de cinco centímetros cada uno, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

— ¿Ha que hora empezaba? — Me pregunto Bella, mientras subía al auto y rápidamente se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, lucia más ansiosa que antes. Sabía que hoy sería el día.

— Ya empezó, pero te aseguro que no nos perdemos de mucho — La tranquilice — He acompañado a _Jazzy_ a algunas de sus exposiciones, te aseguro que los bohemios no empiezan a la hora — Reí — no tienen horarios, ni siquiera para estas cosas importantes.

— ¿Jasper también va a exponer sus trabajos?

— ¡Por supuesto!, espero que gane en lo que sea que este participando…¿Sabias que no me quiso decir nada de su 'obra maestra'?. Nunca me ha gustado que haga eso, y espero que sea la ultima vez…¡Dice que es una gran sorpresa para mi!, ¡Hay Bella!, el corazón me late a mil por hora.

— Ya lo creo — Me comento ausente.

— Vaya, estas más nerviosa de lo que creí que estarías.

Ella rió nerviosamente. Deje en calma los sentimientos, pero sinceramente Jasper controlaba las emociones de los demás mucho mejor que yo, simplemente deje que Bella se perdiera en sus cavilaciones, yo solo lograría ponerla más nerviosa.

* * *

**Bella**

If you close your eyes  
You will see yourself  
All this time I spent running away  
Was a waste of time

Comprendí a la perfección cual era la 'sorpresa' de Jasper par Alice, estaba segura que ella se moriría cuando la viese…simplemente ella como una diosa Atenea. Apuesto a quien sea que se desmaya o rompe a llorar.

También me gusto que tratase de ponerme algún tema para que no estuviese tan metida en mis pensamientos y tan nerviosa, pero no funciono como se suponía que tenia que ser. Más bien me dejo sola con mi burbujita y pude pensar con mayor claridad lo que estaba punto de ser… y las consecuencias que tendría esto.

Me perdí en el ultimo estribillo de 'Be Yourself' de Audioslave, cuando llegamos a Port Angeles. Alice detuvo el auto y saco la llave de contacto, luego suspiro pesadamente y me miro, con una mirada muy maternal, por un momento la confundí con la miada de Esme.

— ¿Estas lista Bella? — Me pregunto. Tarde demasiado en responderle, y ella lo noto y tomo una de mis manos — Bella, de verdad no tienes que hacer esto. Sé que te empuje y fui muy cruel contigo, pero estaba tan emocionada con unir una pareja…imagínate…¡Mi primer empleo y era hacer que los demás estuviese felices! — Rió, yo le di una sonrisita — Pero no quiero que te sientas…obligada a tomar esta decisión, créeme que sé como se siente y…si no quieres decírselo entenderé.

— No es eso Alice…o bueno, en parte si — Comente, un tanto cohibida, me molestaba en sobremanera hablar de mi, y mi vida personal amorosa — Pero, no sé si Edward…quiere hablarme…

— ¡Pero que burra eres! — Chillo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco, soltando mi mano, todo en tiempo record — ¿Crees que yo intentaría unirlos en vano, Bella?. Sé que soy loca, pero no estoy tan loca como para perderme de lo obvio, el _te a-m-a_. ¿Entiendes? — Asentí — Y no intentaría…rehacer algo si de verdad no resultase esto, Bella.

— Gracias…Alice.

Ella me sonrió y luego me abrazo. Me sentí protegida. Al menos, si Edward no me quería, eso no era un empedimiento para que me juntase con mi amiga.

— Bien, señorita, usted tiene a un caballero a quien conquistar. — Se burlo mi amiga.

— Claro, y tu una exposición que ver, y por favor…¡Estate atenta a mis señales! — Ella puso los ojos en blanco — ¡No, Alice, de verdad!. ¿Y Si me desmayo de la impresión?, no dejaras que haga ninguno de mis numeritos en esa feria de locos bohemios, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no…pero creo que te lo tomas muy a pecho.

— Tú solo hazme caso…por esta vez. ¿Bien?

— Si señora.

Salimos del auto y Alice se puso al lado mió, casi como hombre, para sujetarme del brazo e ir juntas hacia el lugar. ¿Por qué diablos el sendero tenia que ser con puras piedras?. ¿Era mucho pedir una superficie plana y sin mucho relieve?.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, nos dimos cuenta que habia un… 'guardia'. Estaba vestido muy refinado, con un traje completamente negro y una corbata roja, su tez era pálida, parecía un tipo muy elegante, aún para ser un guardia.

— ¿Invitación? — Pregunto, con voz elegante.

Mire a Alice, y ella me miraba nerviosa, se acerco rápidamente a mi oído sutilmente.

— ¡Esme no me dijo nada de unas 'invitaciones'!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Tranquila, yo me encargo.

Luego, se arreglo un poco su escote, y pude ver como el guardia elegante que me imagine que era, se volvía un vil…hombre pervertido, al notar como miraba sin escrúpulos a mi mejor amiga, sabia que Alice se daba cuenta, y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que era parte del 'yo me encargo'.

— Vera…señor…

— James.

— James — Repitió ella, con una sonrisita sardónica en su rostro — Bonito nombre — Le coqueteo, de repente, la situación no me pareció 'pervertida', si no…chistosa — Vera, señor James…

— Oh por favor, me haces sentir viejo.

Alice trato de sonreír, pero le salio una mueca mecánica en la cara, hasta yo me di cuenta. Trate de ahogar una risa, pero me fue imposible, hice como si estuviese estornudando. Alice interpreto mi morisqueta como un 'apúrate'.

— Bueno, James — Murmuro mi amiga sensualmente, haciendo énfasis en su Feo nombre — Mi amiga y yo venimos haber la exposición, pero, tuvimos un pequeño percance. — Dijo, y de apoco se le quebró la voz — Ayer, la madre de mi amiga… _Eleanor_ — Me apunto —, se murió, y su amigo, en honor a su madre, que casi la consideraba como una tía para él, invento un cuadro, y ese cuadro, mi querido amigo, esta adentro de esa galería, y su amigo.. _Gregory_ — Apunto adentro del local — no le alcanzo a dar una invitación por que uso todas para sus familiares…¿Crees que seria posible…entrar?. No sabes lo mal que se siente Be…Eleanor y lo difícil que fue traerla acá, aún estaba llorando por la muerte de su madre.

Me golpeo el codo… 'sutilmente', la mire extrañada, y ella me dedico una sonrisa bastante falsa. Entonces capte, aun que mi 'Ah' de la impresión nos defraudó. Por suerte, James estaba más interesado en el escote de Alice que la historia venezolana inventada por ella en solo un minuto. Sinceramente, admiraba a Alice en secreto.

— ¿Y? — Murmuro Alice, después de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Pu-pueden pasar — Murmuro James.

Cuando entramos, yo con Alice chocamos nuestras manos.

— Tienes que practicar un poco más las mentiras Bella, no sabes lo genial que es tener una hermana que te enseñe…todas las técnicas de eso…y Esme ayuda mucho con sus tarde de telenovelas. Es genial

— No me perderé nunca más de una tarde de telenovelas con Esme y le pediré a Rosalie que me enseñe el arte de mentir — Le murmure a Alice, ella estallo en carcajada con lo ultimo que le mencione.

La galería era gigante…y roja. Todo lo que había en la exposición era rojo. Las paredes, la alfombra, los meseros, vestido igual que James, pero en…rojo. Fue tanto así que me mareo un poco, aparte la falta de oxigeno no ayudo demasiado.

— Iré a buscar a Esme — Me dijo Alice, después de sentarme – a la fuerza - en una silla que había en un lugar apartado en la galería. Era muy fácil perderse.

— Esta bien, no tardes. — Le dije, sin muchos ánimos.

Me quede viendo las obras maravillada. Desde que habíamos llegado no habíamos dado con ninguno de la familia Cullen, y tampoco habíamos visto alguna obra conocida de los hermanos de Alice. Y ya había pasado bastante tiempo…

El dolor de cabeza seso un rato y me puse de pie. Genial, estaba perdida en una galería de locos bohemios con olor a incienso.

_Todo por amor Bella. Todo por amor. _— Pensó mi subconsciente.

Suspire y empecé a caminar, viendo las obras esta vez, estaba segura que tenia saldo suficiente para llamar a Alice en caso de extrema urgencia por si me perdía y tendría que recogerme en China, así que estuve calmada con una copa de no-se-qué en mis manos.

Tome un trago y pase a la siguiente exposición.

Habían tres fotos en colgadas en una pared rojiza. Todas guardaban unos cinco centímetros de distantitas entre unas y otras. Mire la primera.

Estaba en escala de grises, una chica dormía placidamente en algo que pude ver como un cobertor. Me sorprendió saber que…la chica que dormía era yo. Si, pero con mucho _photoshop_ y un muy buen fotógrafo.

En ese caso.

¡Esa era la foto que me había tomado!.

Me acerque un poco más a ella, maravillada. ¡Realmente era yo!. Estaba con mis shorts y una polera vieja que usaba para dormir. Vaya, aparte de las noches conciente, Edward me había sacado más fotos de noche sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me sonroje inmediatamente. ¿Cuántas noches más hubiera estado así?. Sinceramente, si me quedo a dormir en la casa de los Cullen alguna otra vez en esta vida, pondré con mil pistillos mi puerta y pondré un perro guardián en la ventana. Creo que eso sería suficiente.

Algo me saco de mis cavilaciones, un brazo se poso encima de mi hombro desnudo, supuse que era Alice, me di vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba…él.

Tan guapo como siempre, con la felicidad marcada en sus ojos, diciendo algo así como 'viniste'…aun que sabia realmente que nada iba a salir de sus labios, como siempre.

Me quede mirándolo. ¿Qué más iba hacer, si supuestamente ese hombre había quitado toda palabra coherente de mi cabeza y ahora balbuceaba estupidas palabrotas?. Sinceramente, Edward tenía el poder extraordinario de dejarme siempre como una estupida delante de él. Talvez ya estaba acostumbrado a mi estupidez.

— ¿Qui-quieres que te muestre…hm…la colección? — Me pregunto Edward, dudoso.

Creo que abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¿El estaba…hablándome?...y no solo eso. ¡Con testigos alrededor!.

Sonreí abiertamente y después de un rato, asentí.

Edward, dulcemente, me tomo de la mano y caminamos a través de su colección. Gruñí levemente al darme cuenta que la colección era muy pequeña, no iba a estar en mi nube personal por tanto tiempo.

Nos acercamos a la primera fotografía. Yo.

— ¿Así que en esto trabajaste tanto tiempo? — Le sonreí, después de contemplar la fotografía en silencio. Siempre que mis ojos se posaban en ella, parecía que me perdía de un detalle.

Edward medio un suave apretón de manos y asintió, luego volví a mirar la fotografía.

— Te prometí que verías tu fotografías cuando estuvieran listas…era la…

— Cabala — Lo interrumpí, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Edward rió entre dientes y pasamos a la siguiente fotografía. ¡Oh!, si, adivinaron, era yo.

Esta vez la foto no la reconocía, aún así parecía medianamente feliz. No esbozaba una felicidad radiante, pero si parecía una sonrisa pura, insignificante, aun que solo eso demostrara, me gustaba. No parecía ni muy alegre, ni una sonrisa triste. Solo una sonrisa.

— Fue en Seattle, cuando estábamos en la heladería. ¿Te acuerdas? — Me sonrió, con una mueca torcida, luego, apunto la imagen — A mi me gusto.

Asentí, dándole mi aprobación. Después me percate que estaba con el gorro. Oh vaya.

Avanzamos hasta la tercera y ultima fotografía de su exposición.

Antes de que la viera, Edward me llamo la atención con un suave apretón de manos, lo mire y dedique toda mi atención en él.

— Esta fotografía participa en arte digital (Digital Art), la verdad es uno de los pocos retoque que le hice me gusto mucho el resultado, de verdad que tienes mucho potencial para ser una simple mortal, perfectamente puedes ser una diva — Me sonrió.

Me sonroje completamente, luego mire la fotografía.

Si, era obvio que había usado unos pinceles de _photoshop_. Esa, quien salía en la fotografía, no era yo.

Era de tonos azulados y blanquecinos. Me acordaba del vestido, uno de los tantos que me hizo probar Alice para su _photoshoot_. No podría creer que era yo. Es más, parecía un Rosalie con pelo negro y ojos negros que yo. Si, Edward agrego mucho _Photoshop_.

— Hice algunos cambios el exterior, las olas de mar fue una fotografía que saque y el fondo también, a ti no te hice nada, o bueno, hice un pequeño enfoque…y el zapato también lo agregue. — Sonrió finalmente, feliz por del resultado final.

Así que en eso había trabajado el pequeño Cullen todo en este tiempo.

Me sonroje al saber que todas las fotos de su galería eran mías. Él pareció notarlo y me dio un suave apretón de manos, llamo mi atención. Vi en sus ojos prenderse una luz especial, no como las de las películas, eso es demasiado imaginativo, si no una pequeña luz en sus iris verdosos.

— ¿Te muestro el resto de la galería? — Pregunto curioso, yo solo pude sonreírle con unas de mis mejores sonrisas.

Caminamos alegremente – o por lo menos yo – ya que el me mostraba al revés y al derecho todas las fotografías, pinturas y… 'obras de artes' existentes en esta vida.

Cuando llegamos a una parte, estaba llena de gente. Tuvimos que pedir varias veces permiso, y cuando llegamos al centro del círculo, no lo podía creer.

Ahí estaba Alice, con los ojos llorosos, mirando su propia escultura, y frente a ella, un Jasper arrodillado, tendiéndole algo en la mano.

— Le ha pedido matrimonio — Me tradujo Edward, en un murmullo.

— ¡Oh! — Fue todo lo que dije. Estaba bastante impresionada.

Todo estaba en silencio, nada — ni nadie — susurraba en aquel tenso silencio. A lo lejos escuche el llanto lastimero, pero de felicidad, de Alice. ¿Existe un llanto lastimero de felicidad?.

Todos miraban expectantes a Alice, Jasper también la miraba, con los ojos levemente abiertos, más de lo normal. Siempre había considerado a Jasper un tipo muy calmado, pero hasta hoy, nunca hubiese pensado que Jasper Cullen tuviera el defecto de ponerse nervioso, al igual que un ser humano normal. Talvez lo hubiese considerado como tal si no tuviese el apellido 'Cullen' marcado en la frente. Por que los Cullen no son normales, y no lo serán.

Son personas maravillosas que deje que entraran a mi corazón.

El mejor error que he cometido en la vida, debería suponer.

— ¡S-si! — Chillo Alice de alegría, luego de caer al piso junto con Jasper, quien le dio un muy apasionado beso, de verdad.

Esto era casi de película.

Luego, todos rompieron en una ronda de aplausos y gritos de alegrías. Los hippies-bohemios celebraban el acto de puro amor entre dos humanos. Mientras Alice seguía sollozando de felicidad y Jasper la abrazaba tiernamente. Depuse de tanta euforia, logre ver la falda larga de Esme — haraposa — asomarse cerca de Jasper, para felicitar a su hijo.

Edward tiro suavemente de mi brazo, para que copiáramos su gesto. Le asentí y caminamos abrazados entre el tumulto de gente — que no conocía — quienes también felicitaban a Jasper y Alice.

Abrace a Alice entre gritos, aun estaba chokeada. Le sonreí y luego me pregunto si seria su dama de honor. Inmediatamente le dije que si, aun que después — mucho de pues — me percate lo que eso conllevaba.

Compras.

Después de perderme en medio del tumulto, Edward, nuevamente, me tomo del brazo y me guió entre toda la gente a un lugar con más espacioso, se lo agradecí internamente. Cuando llegamos, era un balcón con una vista de lujo.

Nos sentamos en una banquita blanca, y dejamos que el tiempo pasara.

Me había olvidado completamente de la sensación que Edward provocaba en mi. El tiempo volaba.

— Bella — Me llamo, después de no se cuantas horas/minutos/segundos después.

Deje de mirar mis zapatos con tacón de miedo y mire sus orbes verdes, estaba bastante nervioso. _Ya Bella, deja de himperventilarte. No va hacer lo que tu quieres que haga…_

— ¿Hm? — Respondí después de un tiempo, al ver que no hablaba.

— Lo que pasa… — Titubeo, mi corazón latió a mil por hora — ¡Rayos! — Grito, después de ver por detrás de mi hombro.

— ¡Isabella Merie Swan! — Grito alguien.

Me di media vuelta, al tiempo que me ponía de pie junto con Edward.

_Alguien_… talvez un Dios, un Dios griego, o simplemente alguien con una fuerza sobre natural y humana me odiaba a morir, sinceramente. No había otra explicación lógica a lo que mis ojos veían.

Un grupo de mariachis…

y…Jacob Black.

¿Dije que esto era igual que las pelis?. ¡Jah!, esto es igual que una novela de muy mal gusto.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ xD. Si, lo siento por el retraso y ¡Feliz año nuevo!. Más vale tarde que nunca. He bueno, tengo mucho que decir y, ahí vamos.

+ ¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO! (¿se nota mi llanto lastimero?). Pues, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas, y no me siento con muchas ganas de escribir tampoco, y por suerte queda muy poco para acabar el fic. Lo que es un alivio para mi, aun que yo tampoco quiero que termine. Hace dos días murió el pariente muy cercano de una amiga y la acompañe al velorio, fue algo bastante triste – aun que todo el rato trate de hacerla reír – creo que funciono.

+ Relacionado con el capitulo, las fotos son estas:  
Sleep Bella

/ p h o t o s/ n a d a _ f i l i p h a / 4 7 4 9 1 9 41 5 /

Helado Seattle

/ ph o t o s / n a d a _ f i l i p h a / 4 7 2 8 8 3 3 6 1 / i n / p h o t o s t r e a m /

Digital Art

H t t p : / / d a n a p r a . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / C in d e r e l l a – 7 7 1 7 1 5 6 4

Canción Apertura Bella: Eleanor – Jet. (Es hermosa)

+ He bueno, no saben lo feliz que estoy. ¡Hoy por fin veré Twilight en el cine!, ya tengo mi entrada, la saque hoy en la mañana y veré la ultima función junto con el grupo de fans de aquí. Ojala sea buena, si no, no los spoliare a ustedes. No soy de esas…¿Oh si?.

+ y el bla bla bla de toda la vida, en mi Wordprees – link que esta en mi profile – están todos los prefacios de las historias que publicare en . ¡AH!, y para los fans de Harry Potter y, en especial, la pareja 'DracoxHerma' xD – en realidad no se si se escribe así – Mi hermana me dijo que hiciera un fic, así que lo empezare, va hacer chistoso, así que si quieren seguir leyendo mis historias…con un intento fallido de mofa, pueden pasarse por 'Harry Potter' aun no la empiezo pero estoy por…

+ ¡Y wa! Ayer me dormí a las seis de la mañana. ¿Por qué?, jugando para año nuevo. Me divertí mucho mucho. De verdad, deberían jugar 'carioca' para año nuevo, te despeja la mente. Aun que es un comentario aparte. Ustedes saben, me emociona notablemente hablar en este pequeño espacio con ustedes.

+ Y ya saben lo que viene al final. ¡Ustedes!. (ROOOOOOOOOOOOCK). Ahora no seré tan fome y responderé sus rewies. ¡Me hace tanta ilusión que por lo menos la final se unan a esta historia!. Mi sueño es llegar a los 200 rewie cuando termine esta historia. ¿Me podrían regalar eso para mi no-cumpleaños?. Estaría eternamente agradecida.

**annaCullenSterlingRoss**: ¿Enserio?, pues no me acuerdo cuando puse eso, tu sabes, ¡No fumes orégano! Hace mal. Aun que en realidad no se cuando hice eso. Todos dicen que fumo orégano, no les haga caso. Me alegra que te pasaras por mi historia y que me dejaras un Rewie. Ojala santa te halla traído un Edward, tu sabes. ¡Yo no encontré ninguno bajo el Árbol!, tal vez no lo vi, hay que buscar bien bien. ¡Gracias por tu rewie! Me alegra el corazón

**bellencullenss**: No, definitivamente ¡No!,no eres la única loca que pasa en para leer fanfics. ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo soy igual y peor que tu. Aun que de apoco se te pasa, y ten cuidado, enFF esta rondando la enfermedad venérea de 'Ojos cuadrados'. No, mentira, siempre me pasa, no tiene ninguna enfermedad mental. Aun que para entrar a FF uno ya esta loco. En fin, siempre me salgo del tema -¿Viste? – y te agradezco que me dejaras tu rewie. Y tomaras algo de tu valioso tiempo ocioso. ¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo…atrasado!

**Angelrpr**: Ho, alguien se enamoro de mi Edward Friki. ¿O no que es un amor?. Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Y si, he visto varios Post con 'Odio a Jacob', pero deberías agradecerlo. Si el estupido no hay fic. Así que no me pelen mas al pobre lobito. A mi me gusta los lobos y los perros. Por algo son el mejor amigo del hombre…no del vampiro. ¡Bah!. ¡Saludos y feliz post año nuevo!

**Belen Cullen**: Sinceramente aún no entiendo como te pudo gustar el capitulo anterior. ¡Ósea!, aparte de ser malo y haberme drogado con orégano - ¡Nunca lo hagas! – quedo horrible. Pero bueno. ¿Por algo lo habré subido? No. Y me alegra que sigas esta historia, créeme que estado viendo todos tus movimientos, y casi siempre me dejas un rewie. ¡Muchas gracias!.

**Mumirocks:** Lo primero que vi en tu rewie fue tu nick. ¿Mumi rocks?, suena como 'Mama rlz'. Ame tu nick. xD y feliz envida muy atrasada para ti también. Ojala el viejo flojo panzón te halla traído algo bonito…¿Cómo un Eddie quizás?. ¡Saludos!

**XxbluueexX**: ¿Sabes?. A mi me encanta el azul. Pero tu nick es difícil de escribirlo. ¡Espero haberlo escrito bien! Siempre me equivoco en las faltas ortográficas. ¡Te apuesto que en fic se me pasaron varias pifias!. Y te deje un poco de Eddie x Bells. ¡Ojala te guste! A-z-u-l. ¡Oh!, me diste una idea, prontamente saldras en el Fic n_n. ¡Woa! Saludos.

**Carol-Cullen**: ¿Wapa?, ¿Yo, wapa?. Hm…lo primero que pensé al leer eso fue. 1) Necesitas Lentes o 2) el orégano te subió a la cabeza xD. No, tu sabes que bromeo. ¿Sabes? Yo igual tengo ganas que se declaren, ¡Pero me fui imposible no poner a Jacob en el capitulo! Este chico si sabe como arruinar momentos emo. Lo amo xD. ¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

**Lavie Scissorhands:** ¿No puedes tener un nick más normal?, el LaviDx era sumamente fácil ¬¬. Bueno. ¡Tu igual me has seguido toda la historia! Estoy muy emo, lo sé, ahora estoy con todas las ganas de escribir. Algo muy raro en mi. No mentira. Pero yo sé que tu nick dice algo como 'Manos de tijeras'. Apuesto que es por la peli. ¿No?. Yo amaba al tipo ese. Era tan cool. Y feliz año nuevo para ti también

**Taniiah:** A ti…te he visto desde el principio de fic. Y solo quiero darte las gracias –créeme que si te pudiese dar otra cosa, te la daría – menos Jasper o Jackson que son míos. Lo siento. No comparto. xD ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**: pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo y ojala te halla gustado. A mi me gusto mas que el anterior. ¡Dios!. ¿Te imaginas a Jacob vestido como Mariachi? Con esos gorros gigantes. Me parto de risa. Lo siento. ¡Gracias por tu rewie y Happy new Year!

**Christti:** ¡Y el dilema de tu nick ha sido revelado!. POMPOMPOM. Si, de verdad me hacia una idea de lo que podía ser tu nick. Siempre que lo miraba me sonaba a X-tina Aguilera. No se porque xD. Déjame, el orégano me tiene así. ¿Te diste una vuelta por Ebay?. Ya publique los calsonsillos, tengo unas chicas interesadas. ¡Pero quiero dinero dinero dinero!. WUAHAHAHA. (risa maléfica). Errr. ¡Saludos!

**x.-KTa-.x:** ¡Desde le primer momento que lei uno de tus rewies pensé!: ¿Cómo puede escribir tanto esta chica?. Creo que tu eres una seudo Alice. ¡Eso es muy bueno! Apuesto que le achuntas a ver el futuro. ¡Si no es así!, son solo detalles xD. Antes de ayer jugué Mario Kart. ¡Gane con el honguito!, ni siquiera sé como se llama, pero es muy sexy. ¡Saludos! Y Happy new Year.

**Juli Cullen:** ¡Gracias por tu Rewie! ¿De verdad que crees que falta mucho para esta historia?. Yo creo que en parte si y no. ¡Empecé con esta idea en vacaciones de septiembre y el 2009 ya la estoy terminando! Me pondré a llorar cuando la termine. Apuesto a que si. ¡Happy new Year!

**Hik-y:** ¡Tu nick me suena a hipo. Ya sabes, com a 'Hip'. Olvídalo. Una teoría. xD tu siempre dándome tu apoyo incondicional en casi todos los capis. ¡Oj!, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer esta historia!. ¡Que tengas un great New Year!

**Vampire Hina**: ¡Ah nadie le gusta el chucho de Jacob!. Pequeño, si nadie lo quiere yo me lo quedo T_T. no pueden ser tan malos con él, pero a ti te l perdono por poner un rewie en mi historia. ¡Saludos y happy new year!

**Zafiro7:** ¡Ahá!. Si conozco a todos os que pasan por esta historia n_n y me enorgullezco de ello. ¡Gracias por tu rewie! Y ojala tengas un happy new year…atrasado xD.

**Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht**: Tu superaste a todos con los nicks raro. ¡Pero e tan chulo! Me gusto xD y pues is, llegaste tarde a mi fic, pero por ahí dicen masvale tarde que nunca. Gracias por dale una oportunidad a mi fic. Gracias Gracias Gracias.

**Shinku Desu**: ¿Te pareció genial?. ¡OJ!, me pondré a llorar. De verdad. ¡Ustedes siempre me hacen llorar!, les pegare cuando no se den cuenta ¬¬. No mentira xD. Y feliz año nuevo para ti también, aun que te lo deseé un día tarde, bueno. ¿Estamos a uno de enero, eso cuenta?. xD ¡Saludos!

**MERIBA:** ¡Muchas Gracias! A mi igual me gusta mi historia. Aun que claro, a mi me tiene que gustar xD. ¡Dah! Y que bueno que te guste mi Edward Friki. Yo lo encuentro un amor. xD jkahdjkashdjkas. ¡Saludos!

**Bars-9:** ¡Nunca te había visto! Y si, llegaste un poquito tarde…pero llegaste. ¡Muchas gracias por tu rewie! Y que pases un muy feliz año nuevo. Atrasado pero que lo pasees xD.

**Choke**hold


	17. Deciciones

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Decisiones

* * *

Quede helada al lado de Edward cuando los mariachis empezaron con la serenata. Estaba totalmente perdida en mi mundo, en mi cabeza. Me dolía terriblemente esta, era la jaqueca más grande que había tenido tan solo esta temporada. Solté la mano de Edward sin darme cuenta y mire fijamente a Jacob.

Cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Edward ya estaba gritando a los mil vientos colérico a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo black!?

Y justamente, era la misma pregunta que yo me realizaba mentalmente en la cabeza, claro, la hubiese hecho con un poco más de delicadeza, al final de cuentas, él era mi mejor amigo. O lo que quedaba de él.

— ¡Mueve tu blanco trasero, Cullen! — Grito él. Okay, era obvio que aquí no se iban a tratar con sutilezas… ¿pero lo podían intentar? — ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

— ¡Púdrete, chucho! — Le grito él.

Ahora si estaba sorprendida, tanto así, que mire la cara de Edward. Sus finas fracciones eran remplazadas por duras muecas de odio — puro — hacia mi mejor amigo. Esperaba algo como 'blanco trasero' de Jacob. ¿Pero 'púdrete chucho' de Edward?. ¡Oh dios mió!.¿De que me perdí estas dos semanas?.

— ¡Bien chicos! — Grito Jacob, ignorando por completo a Edward — ¡Hagan lo sullo! — Dijo Jake con alegría a los mariachis.

Inmediatamente, la serenata se convirtió en una canción cebollera, de esas que le gustaban en secreto a Charlie. Los colores se me subieron a la cara cuando vi como algunos hippies se asomaban por el balcón para ver el show. Genial. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo?

Jacob avanzo después de un rato del intro — si es que esa canción tenia intro — camino algunos pasos más y escuche a Edward gruñir con los dientes. Esto no estaba bien. De repente, la jaqueca se insentifico en mi cabeza.

— Bella — Llamo Jacob, después de un rato en silencio, me miro fijamente, recién ahí me percate de la cercanía que teníamos entre los dos.

Se arrodillo fugazmente frente a mi, pude notar como Edward ponía los ojos en blanco, me puse una mano en la cabeza por que el dolor era insoportable.

— Bella — Me llamo de nuevo Jacob, yo trate de abrir los ojos, pero me sentía realmente mal tan solo al moverme — ¿Quieres ser mi…?

Algo negro se visualizo entre medio de mis ojos, luego se fue expandiendo hasta que finalmente cerré los ojos de golpe, al igual que mi cuerpo caí con la cerámica fría.

Antes de caer inconciente, puedo jurar que escuche la voz enojada de Edward gritarle a Jacob:

— ¡Estupido idiota!

.

.

Algo helado estaba en mi frente, fue lo primero que sentí al menos. Luego, sentí mis partes, mis piernas, mis brazos y finalmente todo mi cuerpo agarrotado. Estaba en una posición un tanto incomoda, pero lo que más me dolía era sin duda la cabeza.

Empecé abrir los ojos, muy despacio, al tiempo que escuchaba unas pequeñas vocecillas lejanas.

— ¿Ves?, ya esta bien — Aseguraba alguien.

— Aún así se dio fuerte en le cabeza.

— ¡Pero ya esta abriendo los ojos!, no hay por que preocuparse, solo necesita descansar.

— y una buena aspirina.

Las voces cesaron cuando sentí varias manos encima de mi cara.

— ¿Bella? — Llamo alguien con voz temblorosa — ¿Quién es el presidente de Estados unidos?.

¡Por supuesto!. Reconocimiento. ¿Tan fuerte me había dado en la cabeza?.

— Barney — Sonreí.

Alguien rió cerca de mi odio, me estremecí levemente, supuse que era la risa de Edward, y el sujeto no identificado numero dos — Alias: Alguien — Alice. Sonreí tontamente mientras recuperaba de apoco la vista.

Cuando abrí completamente los ojos y mi vista estuvo a una buena resolución, me percate que estábamos en el Volvo de Edward, y yo, encima de él. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí demasiado fuerte.

— Pareciera que tiene fiebre — Comento Edward, mientras ponía una mano en mi frente.

Alice se rió entre dientes, sabiendo por que de repente me sentía sofocada y tenía demasiada calor. Edward, por el momento, seguía siendo un tanto ingenuo para estos casos.

— ¿Y Jake? — Pregunte de repente, acordándome de él.

— _Jake_ — Murmuro Edward, entre dientes —Tubo que marcharse; los mariachis le cobraban cinco dólares el minuto, tampoco es un chico muy millonario que digamos.

Me sentí muy mal por él. Era mi mejor amigo, y lo trataba casi como un enemigo mortal. Secretamente — en mi mente — me hice la promesa de llamarlo apenas llegue a casa. En eso, se me ocurrió la pregunta del millón.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Le pregunte a Edward.

— A la mansión — Puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuese lo mas obvio hasta para un niño — Ya Esme a telefoneado a Charlie, y le convenció de que te quedaras a dormir en casa. Alice te prestara ropa cómoda.

— Er…gracias — Comente finalmente. Seguramente tuvieron que convencer mucho a Charlie, o simplemente Renée se hizo cargo de los escrúpulos de él.

Después un leve silencio, preste toda mi atención a la melodía que inundaba el Volvo, y me percate que quien conducía era Jasper. Sabía que era despistada, pero hubiese jurado que había visto a Carlisle al volante.

Cuando llegamos, estaba un tanto dormida, Edward lo noto y me llevo en brazos adentro de la dulce morada Cullen. Jasper y Alice subieron las escaleras dejándonos espacio, o en otras palabras, dejándonos solos, sutilmente.

Al minuto después de ponernos cómodos en los sillones, llegaron Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, nos dedicaron un 'Buenas noches' y luego todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, recién ahí me percate de que era bastante tarde. Algo así como media noche. Sinceramente en esa casa no lograba conciliar el sueño antes de media noche o simplemente dormirme temprano, ya lo tenia claro.

Suspire pesadamente. Edward se desato el nudo de su corbata, se veía jodidamente sexy así. Me ruborice apenas se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

— Bella — Me llamo Edward, después de quitarse el saco encima de sus hombros y tirarlo cerca de mi, en el sofá. Luego se sentó al lado mió — ¿Tú…tú amas a Jacob Black?

Pareciera que tenia un nudo en la garganta. Lo mire sorprendida. Edward no era el chico poco observador que yo imagine, quizás que mas sabia sobre mi y yo no me había dado cuenta. Mucho más.

— Bueno… — Murmure — Es mi mejor amigo, tengo que tenerle alguna clase de cariño. ¿No?.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero — Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello broncíneo.

— Lo amo, si — Argumente, cabizbaja — Es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo querré.

_Y por más que sea tonto, testarudo y una persona increíble para arruinar nuestros momentos juntos_. — Agregue mentalmente.

— Entonces…¿Están saliendo? — Pregunto, de repente cabizbajo.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva.

— ¡Dios no! — Chille, no me veía con Jacob y yo… juntos. Bueno si, pero no de _esa_ forma — Jacob fue, es y será mi mejor amigo… no estoy en campaña que se fije en mi más de lo estrictamente debido.

— Pero dijiste que lo amabas…

— Como el amigo que es — Lo interrumpí.

Pareció perplejo por mi respuesta.

— Entonces…

— Entonces — Sonreí, sin razón alguna.

— ¿No crees que alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo más que… 'solo amistad'?.

— Creí, creí que era así —Comente, estuperfactada por el giro que había tomado la conversación — Pero solo mezcle los sentimientos. Sé que Jacob me quiere como amiga y no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, el merece alguien mejor… alguien — Lo pensé, meditando su media naranja — Alguien menos torpe que yo.

— Creo que tienes una muy mala idea acerca de ti.

— ¿Me lo dice alguien que…hace apenas unos mese se convirtió mi amigo? — Le sonreí, inocentemente.

— Amigo… — Murmuro, meditando la palabra que de repente tomo un cierto significado a la conversación.

— ¡Vamos! — Me reí — He sabido conocerme a mi misma cerca de dieciocho años…Y tú vienes y me dices que no me conozco en mi propia cara. Vaya, debes ser un chico con muchas agallas. — Carcajee — Esa si que estuvo _casi_ buena, deberías pensar en las consecuencias antes de hablar.

— Tal vez… — Medito, con aire ausente, obviamente sobre actuado, mientras se cercaba a paso cauteloso cerca de mi — Tal vez no me interesan las 'consecuencias' — Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra — Creo que va en caso contrario, me gustan las 'consecuencias'.

Me percate que su nariz casi rozaba la mía, y su respiración estaba casi rozando la mía.

— Que…mal — Murmure, sin aire en mi garganta.

— Mal — Concordó él.

Todo ocurrió excesivamente lento, cuando el hizo todo en tiempo record.

Tomo mi cara en sus varoniles manos, mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, odiaba esa cualidad de mi, era estupida e innecesaria, en cambio a Edward, parecía que le encantaba que me sonrojase por cosas tan menores como un roce con sus manos. Algo sumamente innecesario a mi pensar.

Mientras me perdía en sus ojos, pude percátame que lentamente cerraba los míos, muy lentamente, me desesperaba aquella lentitud. Obviamente Edward no iba hacer esto fácil, con él nada era fácil. Excepto hablar, por supuesto.

Sus labios se posaron en los míos de manera casi intima, degusto de ellos gentilmente y le di paso a todas las acciones que pudiese hacer con su lengua, como si aquello me importase ahora, ¡La sensación era increíblemente genial!

Siempre había imaginado mi primer beso delicado, infantil, sin ningún rastro de morbosidad en el, pero esto era completamente diferente.

Fui levemente conciente que una de mis manos iba a sus suaves cabellos, mientras el se separaba lentamente, respiro muy rápido y siguió con su tarea, yo ni siquiera pude respirar, quizás hasta cuando mi subconsciente me gritaba por este magnifico momento.

— Hm… — Exclamo una voz chillona, estaba casi segura que era la pequeña Alice. Pequeño mounstro.

Edward dejo de besarme y miro a su hermana con una cara de 'mátate por favor'. Ella rió gustosa, al parecer disfrutaba aquello mucho más que nosotros dos juntos. Gruñí internamente y Edward suavizo su expresión.

— Hermanito… — Llamo la suave voz de la menor — Después de que… te _comas_ a Bella, déjala que suba a mi habitación. ¿Esta bien?, tiene que dormir esta noche.

Sabia que detrás de sus maquiavélicas palabras se extendía un segundo sentido demasiado poderoso.

— Márchate Alice — Gruño Edward.

Antes de que Alice subiera las escaleras, me miro y me guiño el ojo.

— Ya estas advertida, Bella. ¡Si no le diré a Carlisle…!

— ¡Lárgate! — Grito Edward, sin paciencia.

Ella subió las escaleras a tiempo record. Luego se escucho un portazo y un 'Jasper' con varias 'A' de por medio.

Después de esa interrupción forzada, era difícil tomar el hilo de lo que estábamos haciendo, trate de hacerlo 'sutilmente'.

— ¿Por qué hablas ahora? — Le pregunte, y me di cuenta que la sutileza no era para mi. Hasta Emmett podría haber preguntado eso más…fino.

Edward dejo de mirar las escaleras por donde se había marchado su hermana y luego me miro a mi. Me extraño su expresión, estaba riéndose. Se acomodo en el largo sofá y luego me tendió a mi sobre su regazo, se sentía tan bien. Un poco de sueño callo en mis parpados, pero no los cerro completamente.

— Pues, me di cuenta que… — Pareció buscar las palabras correctas para describirse — mi actitud era bastante… infantil. Yo no hablaba por estar enojado con mis padres, y eso había pasado, bueno…¿hace unos doce años?… Luego apareciste tú y…

No continuo, pero me acaricio el cabello suavemente. No quede satisfecha con su declaración.

— ¿Y…? — Proseguí.

El suspiro cerca de mi oído, y paro las caricias en el cabello, sabia que no me iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

— Me cambiaste Bella. Seguramente ahora estaría tan antisocial como siempre en mi habitación, sin hablar, pero estoy aquí, contigo…Me abriste los ojos, Bella.

Me sentí realmente bien por poder hacer algo bueno por un ser querido…¡Bah!, por un ser bastante querido.

— Vaya — Dije, después de un rato, el asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. — ¿Y eso por qué?.

Pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras por un tiempo, luego trago saliva y para eso, yo ya lo estaba mirando a los ojos, si creía lo que yo creía que iba a decir…

— Por qué… — Dudo — Yo te amo.

Me acerque rápidamente sus labios tan solo dijo esa pequeña frase. Me sentí realmente bien cuando se declaro, y tantas veces que había soñado, que parecía ya eso, un sueño.

— Yo también — Le respondí, después de dejar de besarlo, hizo la sonrisita de al lado que tanto me gustaba.

Nos fundimos en un beso, mucho más calmado que el anterior, pero tubo el mismo sentimiento que esotro, quizás más potente. No lo sé. Era bastante nueva en esto del…¿Amor?.

— Isabella Merie Swan — Grito alguien del piso de arriba — ¡Tienes cinco segundos para traer tu gran trasero acá!.

— Creo que no tengo otra opción — Le sonreí a Edward.

El negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Si la tienes — Me contesto.

Luego, sin saber como, estaba sostenida en el aire gracias a sus fuertes brazos, y de dos en dos se saltaba los escalones para subir a su habitación.

* * *

**Notas Autora.**

+ Final. Si lo sé, este es el final. Pero no definitivo. Me falta publicar el epilogo y se acabaría este fic oficialmente. Aun que esto ya lo considero como el final.

+ Para las personas que me preguntaros si habría una viñeta o secuela de esto, no la hay. O puede que haya uno, pero no se los prometeré, tengo muchos proyectos en mente como para todavía idea uno nuevo que todavía no sé si haré, pero de todas maneras la trama me parece más que chistosa.

+ El epilogo aún no lo tengo hecho, así que, tomara por lo menos una semana en publicarlo. Ya que tengo varios problemas con esto, ahora no se trata de mi falta de inspiración, si no que a mi padre le dio la locura y quiere que recorte mis horarios cibernéticos, pero xD, ¿Cómo es que me ven aquí?. Si, hago trampa. ¡Aparte que empecé un gimnasio para esta temporada calurosa! Y bueno, creo que puede publique una historia por ahí, aún no lo sé. Quiero tomarme unas minis vacaciones.

+ ¡Oh! Y para la chica que me dijo eso de venezolana, me refería únicamente a las telenovelas xD, no es nada personal, sinceramente yo también tengo amigos venezolanos y no tengo nada contra ellos. Solo hice mención por que considero que esas son, hm… telenovelas, ya sabes, cuentos inventados, como el que hizo Alice en ese momento, si quieres, lo podría cambiar a 'Mexicana' xD, oh, ya Chilena, xD. Lo siento si te dolió u_u

+ Oh, otra cosa más — Si, una más — Al final, osea, en el epilogo, publicare las canciones que me inspiraron ya que un par de personillas me lo han preguntado onlinemente. Así que podré como el…¿Soundtrack?, del fic.

+ Y antes que empiece con ustedes saben qué, quiero agregar algo antes.

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a angelrpr, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que te haya gustado el 'final' u hallas recibido muchos regalos y lo estés pasando regio ahora._

También a todos los que me dejaron rewie, obviamente:

Belen Cullen

Christti

Arya C…

XxbluueexX

Shinku desu

annaCullenSterlingRoss

taniiah

Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht

Adri Cullen

Angelrpr

Zafiro7

HiK-Y

Carol-Cullen

Julieta Cullen

Vampiros_ Hill_Never_Hurt_You

Lavie Scissorhands

Mumirocks

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

Ale-cullen4

Pachii

PRISGPE

Laura

Camii granger

¡Y muchas gracias a todos!. Me hacen sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Choke**hold


	18. Epilogo

**

* * *

**

**Cuantos Cuentos Cuento**

_Chokehold_

Epilogo.

* * *

Yo pasé tanto tiempo intentando fingir ser mas tonta olvidando el ayer que el amor de mi vida es un pacto el me quiere y yo le trato bien Pero a veces me descubre ordenando 20 veces los libros, las copas, las cartas la alcoba y sospecha con miedo que está en esta estrofa y Dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular

Era levemente conciente de todo el revoltijo de…personas que había a mi alrededor, parecía que flotaba en mi nube, hace cuatro mese que flotaba en la misma nube y no quería que parase, para nada. Unos gritaban de alegría, otros estaban medios subidos de tono. ¿Charlie y Carlisle?, y otras tantas estaban eufóricos. Yo no pertenecía aquí, pero estaba obligada a estar allí.

Algo me golpeo la cabeza, y me percate en donde estaba. ¿Por qué Edward me tenia que distraer con su perfecta – y maldita – sonrisa?

Caí de rodillas al suelo en una posición medianamente chistosa, vi el causante de tanto alboroto y mi dolor de cabeza. Genial, _un ramo de flores_. Soy tan torpe que hasta un ramo me pega en la cabeza. Genial.

— ¡Felicidades Bella! — Grito Rosalie cerca mió, ayudándome a levantarme, luego, tomo el ramo y me lo puso en las manos.

— ¿He? — Le pregunte, sin mucha lucidez obviamente.

Fui levemente conciente del tumulto de chicas que se me acercaban con palabras de animo que yo misma desconocía. ¿De repente fui el centro de atención…por culpa de un ramo de flores?. Sé que soy rara. ¿Pero llamar la atención mediante flores?. Si, mi especialidad es esto, llamar la atención.

— ¡Oh Bella! — Grito entre medio de las chicas chillonas, Alice — ¡Sabia que tu serias la siguiente!

¿La siguiente?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte a Alice, quien daba saltitos de felicidad y chillaba de alegría.

— ¡Oh vamos!, la superstición sobre el ramo de la novia. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto. Quien agarraba el ramo, sería la próxima en casarse, y el ramo…

… lo tenía bien sujeto en mis manos.

Oh bueno, es solo una superstición.

Alice pareció darse cuenta de lo que justo estaba meditando.

— A Rosalie le funciono — Me dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la aludida asintiera feliz.

— Si, esta bien. — Murmure, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Después de besos y abrazos femeninos. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura; me sentí de nuevo feliz, ahora nada me parecía confuso, si no al revés, claro.

— Hey — Me llamo, muy cerca de mi oído — ¿Con que el ramo, he?.

— Si, bueno, tu ya sabes — Le dije, dándome vuelta, dejando el ramo en su pecho — Supersticiones de Alice.

— ¿Mito urbano?

— Definitivamente.

Me sonrió y luego me beso. Sinceramente a estas altura ya debería haberme acostumbrado, pero cada vez que me besaba parecía un beso nuevo para nuestro 'álbum de besos'. Algo muy estupido, en realidad, pero era un pequeño tesoro en mi corazón. Edward no tenia ni la menor idea de la existencia de este álbum, y era mejor que no se enterase.

— ¿Bailas? — Me pregunto después, con su clásica sonrisa. Oh, de eso tampoco se tenía que enterar. ¿Me creería paranoica después de mostrare los libros que había hecho sobre sus sonrisas?.

— Hm, mejor sentémonos — Advertí sutilmente. Bailar y yo no era una excelente ecuación.

— ¿Por qué no? — Me pregunto, tomando el ramo de flores suavemente de mis manos y dejándolo encima de _x_ mesa.

— Por que yo no bailo — Le conteste con sinceridad.

— Nada de eso — Rehusó, tomándome de las manos delicadamente, sentí mi pies fuera de todo este ambiente caótico. Me encantaba la sensación. — Esta vez te llevare yo.

Ahogue un gemido cuando Edward me _arrastraba_ a la pista de baile.

— No me haré cargo si te rompo el pie…

— Soy conciente de ello.

Entonces, cuando marco su sonrisa, y sus hoyuelos se marcaron levemente, nada importo.

Yo movía mis pies porque los movía Edward, entonces todo estaba bien. Me fundía a la perfección de sus ojos, y nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados en el aire, mientras mi mano reposaba en su hombro izquierdo y su mano en mi cadera. Esto era un sueño. O Algo parecido.

— Bella

— ¿Hm?

Fui conciente que su mano en mi espalda me apretó más contra su cuerpo, me sonroje.

— Parece que Charlie lo esta pasando realmente bien.

Entornes, caí de mi gran y espesa nube al planeta tierra. Mire por encima del hombro de Edward a Charlie realmente feliz, producto del alcohol. Su corbata estaba anudada en el contorno de su frente y los primero tres botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, obviamente con una botella de champagne en la mano.

— Así parece. — Conteste, con un largo suspiro.

— No me parece que sea el tiempo adecuado — Murmuro, más para si que para mi.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿Decirle algo a Charlie? — Reí — Créeme que no piensa totalmente con la cabeza, pero si esta dentro de sus cabales.

— Aún así, me da miedo que mañana…desista de su decisión.

— ¿Decisión?

— Se la diré mañana, pero talvez sea bueno para ti deciéntela hoy.

Dejamos de bailar, bueno, técnicamente el dejo de bailar ya que yo solo lo seguía y me miro directamente a los ojos, tenia cierta confusión reflejada en ellos.

— Talvez aquí no sea el lugar apropiado…

— ¡Hermano! — Grito Emmett, luego de poner una de sus gruesas manos en el hombro de Edward, el gruño sonoramente — ¿Me permites bailar con Bella o los celos te alcanzaran antes que termine esta pieza?.

Reí abiertamente. Pensé que solo los novios bailaban con todos los del salón, pero esta era una boda estilo Cullen, obviamente. ¡Si hasta había bailado con Rosalie!. Creo que eso fue lo más chistoso de todo esto. Últimamente nos unimos mucho en medio de la planificación de la boda de Alice, algo que era, sin duda, un grato alivio para mi. Llevarme bien con la familia de Edward era una de mis prioridades, y al ver que había logrado con éxito mi meta me sentía realmente satisfecha.

— Pregúntale a ella, Emmett. — Miro a su hermano, luego se giro hacia mi — Alice me dijo que tendría que bailar dos piezas como mínimo con ella, ya vuelvo Bella.

Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego se marcho con su paso tan elegante. Lo vi marchase embobada.

— ¿Esta lista…señorita? — Pregunto Emmett, juguetón.

Le di una amplia sonrisa y me llevo — otra vez — en medio de la pista.

Empezamos a bailar, ahora si estaba atenta al baile, estaba casi segura que la coordinación para el baile de Emmett era casi la misma mía, pero claro, si al chico le ponías un buen rap, se pondría a bailar _break dance_ en medio de la pista.

— Y…¿Cómo van las cosas con _Eddie_?

Me reí por el seudónimo.

— Viento en popa.

— Me lo imagino, no había visto reír a Edward así desde… — Medito, mientras tomaba mi mano y me daba una vuelta fugaz — Bueno, desde nunca.

— ¿Edward nunca antes había reído? — Pregunté, sorprendida.

— No era fácil ver feliz a Edward, y aún me cuesta verle sonreír, lo has cambiado demasiado Bella, desde la primera vez que pusiste un pie en la casa, la sonrisa de Edward fue mayor que cualquier de las nuestras.

Mi sonrojo fue notorio.

— ¿Edward me estaba viendo?

Emmett asintió.

— Fue ahí donde le dijo su pequeño plan a Alice, todavía me acuerdo. — Sonrió gustoso — le dijo algo así como 'He encontrado a mi musa', pero obviamente lo escuche detrás de la puerta, el no se atrevía a hablar con todos nosotros como testigos, pero con Alice siempre fue diferente, ella no entendía como alguien no pudiese hablar

— Creo que lo entiendo — Carcajeé

— Obviamente — Dijo Emmett, poniendo los ojos en blanco — Alice parece una caturra cuando habla, debería tener el record _Guiness_ por la persona que más habla en un minuto. ¡Es totalmente terrible!

Me reí con ganas mediante su declaración totalmente verdadera, y todavía aún, compartía al cien por ciento la afirmación con mi propia perspectiva. Alice era asombrosa de todas las maneras posibles.

— Hm — Carraspeo Edward detrás del hombro de Emmett — Rosalie te espera, hermano.

Emmett dejo de bailar y me abrazo dulcemente, casi como un hermano mayor. Otra cosa positiva era que me había unido más que nunca con Emmett y habíamos sacado todas las canciones del _Guitar Hero_ con puntuación máxima. Ahora íbamos por _Rock Band._

— ¡No se como lo aguantas! — Grito el oso teatralmente, hasta Edward se rió de su penosa actuación simpaticona.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — Le seguí el juego.

Edward gruño y Emmett deshizo el abrazo, me beso dulcemente la frente y luego se fue gritando algo como 'Rosie, aquí viene tu oso'. Si, mejor no preguntar.

— ¿Quieres ir a un lugar menos…concurrido?

No sabia si sus palabras tenían doble significado.

— Claro.

Total, donde fuese que valla con él, estaría bien.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos entre medio de la gente quien bailaba animadamente 'Sextasis'. Pude ver algo así como un Charlie alcoholizado bailando con una Esme ruborizada. Oh, eso sin duda había que sacarle una foto.

Llegamos a las escaleras y nos sentamos en el décimo escalón, se escuchaba el bajo de la canción levemente, pero retumbaba en las paredes. En ningún momento Edward dejo de tomarme la mano, pero su mirada parecía ausente mirando escaleras abajo. ¿Debía avisar, también, que se escuchaba un lujurioso Emmett escaleras arriba?. Trate de olvidar su 'Gruñido de oso' con el 'Feel my lips' de la canción.

— ¿Edward?

Recién se percato de haber aterrizado en el planeta tierra. Le di una calida sonrisa. Últimamente no tenia que fingirla como hace…¿Un año?

— Me siento feliz de estar contigo.

Ok, eso son demasiado mamón. Aún así, Edward me sonrió y me dio un leve beso en la comisura de los labios, siendo que yo quería más. Si bueno, también en el segundo sentido. Total, era normal sentir este tipo de atracción por alguien como…Edward. Seh.

— Y no sabes como me siento yo en este momento — Me dijo con voz ronca, después de romper el beso.

— Pero no lo pareces — Le comente con aire distraído.

Se quedo callado. Edward era una de las personas que meditaban mucho una respuesta antes de lanzarla. Todo lo contrario a mi, por supuesto.

— Ahí algo…si. Me tiene preocupado. — Me confeso, a medio sonreír, aun que era una sonrisa de nerviosismo. ¡Oh!, una nueva para la colección.

— Todo tiene solución, Edward, no te pre…

— No es eso, solo, estoy nervioso.

Me quede helada en el décimo escalón.

— ¿Nervioso por que? — Fue inevitable esa pregunta.

— Veras, Bella… — Remarco, dejo de tomar mi mano y se la llevo a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, empecé a himperventilar. — Isabella — Se auto corrigió.

Creo que ni siquiera respiraba cuando se paro y se inclino frente a mi.

— ¿Quieres-casarte-conmigo?.

Quede en blanco. En shock. Marcando ocupado. VI a la virgen. ¡Control, alt, suprimir!. ¡Finalizar tarea!. ¡Aceptar!

— ¿¡Qué!? — Chille.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Se excuso, muy triste — ¡Sé que esto es demasiado repentino. ¡Prometo amarte hasta que me muera, te lo juro que si!, ¡Yo por nadie he sentido un sentimiento tan…fuerte!, perdóname, Bella.

Se paro rápidamente. Yo tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No, no, no Edward! — Grite, desesperada, mientras vi como subia las escaleras rápidamente. — ¡Espera!

Estupidos tacones _Chanel_.

Se detuvo en seco y tuve que tomar su mano para que se diera media vuelta.

— S…

— ¿Si? — Abrió los ojos

— ¡Si!.

Me tomo de las caderas y me monto en sus piernas, mientras me besaba. Si. Algo muy de 'película'. Pero esto no era de película. No señor. ¿Acaso casarse con Edward era de película mamona ochentena?. ¡Era mucho mejor que eso!.

.

.

**Narrador Omnisciente.**

Isabella aguardaba con una peluca al lado de Emmett, mientras todos tomaban posiciones en sus respectivos lugares. Edward no daba señales de vida desde, exactamente, las tres de la tarde.

Carlisle estaba vestido de manera bastante formal, con un corbatín en el principio de su pecho, y elegantemente de negro. Su mujer, Esme, estaba sentada en un silla. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

La madre de la casa había expresado su más puro sentimiento contra los regalos materiales, y este, era el primer año que lo hacia. Aun así, la familia Cullen preparo un gran homenaje para Esme, incluido Isabella.

Carlisle estaba ocupadísimo con clases de canto para Bella, Rose y Alice, mientras a los chicos le enseño a tocar guitarra, bajo, batería y piano.

— Damas y…Esme — Grito Carlisle, desde el escenario improvisado que instalaron en el living de la mansión — ¡Principalmente Esme! — Apunto

'Este regalo se ha hecho con mucho amor para la madre más genial de todo el mundo, y debo agregar una esposa incondicional.'

Esme estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡Y ahora para dejar esta mamomeria!, con tigo. ¡_Grease_!

Carlisle salio del escenario y fue a sentarse a la lado de su mujer, quien lo abrazo rápidamente, y el la consolaba de la felicidad que sentía.

Repentinamente, un bajo se noto en la sala, y Rosalie salio con una gran melena amarillenta, paseando de un lado a otro con ropa ochentena, una falda lisa rosada le llegaba hasta los talones, unas zapatillas deportivas usaban sus pies y un cintillo adornaba su rubia melena.

Emmett salio al minuto después de ella, bailando y con un 'cigarro' en la mano. Rosalie se paseaba de allá para acá, modelándole, Emmett no quitaba su vista de ella.

Emmett se puso el micrófono en los labios y canto

— Summer lovin' had me a blast

Rosalie no se quedo atrás.

— Summer lovin' happened so fase

— I met a girl crazy for me

— Met a boy cute as can be

Se juntaron en el centro y Esme aplaudía esquizofrénica, Carlisle tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Las canciones favoritas de Esme era de su película ochentena favorita: _Grease_.

Cambio la música y entraron Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano. Esta vez, no cantarían por separados, si no juntos. Alice le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad a Jasper, quien parecía un tanto nervioso. El asintio después de un rato.

— We go together like, _rama lama lama_ , _ke ding a de dinga a dong_ — Rienron al unisono al cantar aquella parte — remembered for ever like, _shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom_

Jasper parecía trabarse con sus propia lengua mientras Alice cantaba la canción con total soltura, seguramente ella era la que más había trabajado la canción. Jasper no parecía el chico- _high school musical._

Dejaron la pista libre y Esme seguía aplaudiendo como loca con lágrimas en los ojos. La feliz canción fue remplazada por una más poderosa. Ahí, apareció Isabella con unos pantalones pitillos negros, ajustados por todas partes, su melena estaba alborotada hacia todos lados y tenia un cigarro en la mano.

Al otro lado del escenario apareció Edward con la misma ropa, exceptuando por unos lentes negros que escondían sus ojos. Llevaba unas cahapulinas-converse en los pies y unos pitillos como segunda piel. Una chaqueta de cuero negro finalizaba su atuendo.

El primero en cantar fue Edward.

— I Got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. — Comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta rápidamente y la sacudió en el aire, Bella empezó a reírse entre dientes con la actuación de su futuro esposo.

— You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. — Canto Bella, mientras se acercaba a Edward y lo tomaba bruscamente del hombro, para que siguiera su juego.

— You're the one that I want. Honey. — Cantaron al unísono. Mientras los dos se acercaban y bailaban medios ortodoxos. Cabe destacar que Edward tenia un movimiento de caderas infalible al lado de Bella, quien movía los hombros — The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.

Cuando termino la canción Esme fue corriendo donde los dos jóvenes bailarines y lo abrazo como si su vida dependieran de ello.

Al parecer, era más importante el cumpleaños de Esme que el compromiso de mañana. Hasta Alice estaba muy tranquila para la magnitud de aquella fiesta que se celebraría mañana.

Total, mañana, Bella Swan pasaría hacer Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Notas autora.**

+ Si, aún no me lo creo, final. Si, ahora esta vez si. El final definitivo. El final del final del mismísimo final. So sad. Pero todo final tiene su comienzo, así que, lo más probable es que no pase ni una semana sin escribir y ya este por aquí publicando otra de mis ideas completamente locas

+ ¿Les gusto?. Si o no. ¡Sean sinceros!. Sinceramente tenia que hacer esa parte _Grease_, esa fueron algunas canciones que me inspiraron. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, aquí va el Soundtrack para ustedes. Haber si se imaginaban este fic con alguna de estas canciones.

Take Me Away — Plain White T's

Cocoon — Chupe

Paramore — For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

Nine Inch Nails — The Hand That Feeds

Pink — So What

Stained — So Far Away

The Offspring — Original Prankster

Paramore — Emergency

Jet — Eleanor

Paramore — My Heart

The Strokes — Someday

The Strokes — Reptilia

The Vines — Ride

Paramore — My Hero

Muse — Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Paramore — Misery Business

Bon Jovi — Living' On A Prayer

Grease — Summer Nights (Canción itnerpretada por Rosalie y Emmett)

Grease — We Go Togheter (Alice y Jasper)

Grase — You're The One That I Want

+ Si, una lista demasiado larga. Y creo que me falta canciones, pero por favor, siguieren datos de las cancionesy imaginarselos mejor. Pues, creo que podrian cambiar la cara de los actores por la de Bella y Edward. ¡Se mataran de la risa!. Bueno, pense hacer un poquito chistoso el final. Si total, esto tenia que ser 'una comedia'. Obviamente no me resulto como esperaba. Pero creo que el final es bastante gracioso.

**Agradecidimientos**

Primero que nadie, a ti, por leer esta historia hasta el final.

+ ¡Por todos los seres hermosos y maravillosos que me dejaron un rewie! Por ahí he leido que es el sustento de fanfiction, y muy bien que viene a la hora de actualizar. ¡Sin ustedes esta historia no vive!

+ ¡A fanfiction! Por ser una excelente pagina para jóvenes talentos – donde no me incluyo.

+ Paramore. Si, casi todos los capítulos tenia que escuchar alguna canción de ellos. Es mi banda musa, si. Los amo

Y llegando al final final de todo esto. Próximamente publicare una historia, puede que sea mañana. Depende de mi estado y cuan avanzada este esa historia. ¡Ojala la lean! Obviamente nadie tiene que leerla si no quiere. ¡Libertad de expresión!.

+ Oh, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes. Saben que sin sus rewies no existiría Edward Friki. Ya llegue a los 200 rewies. Bueno. 207. Gracias a ustedes puedo morir en paz.

**Belen Cullen**

**Adri Cullen**

**Carol-Cullen**

**¿Qué apsa que todos son Cullen? xD**

**Julieta Cullen**

**Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht**

**Vampires_Will_never_hurt_you**

**Christti**

**Shinku Desu**

**Nessie Cullen Potter**

**x.-KTa-.x**

**maaaarie**

**¡Gracias!**

**Choke**hold


End file.
